Keep Holding on
by devilofnight
Summary: Kan två nya tjejer från Durmstrang, verkligen förändra Gryffindors och Slytherins historia, men framför allt Marodörernas? Och är det helt regelrätt att ställa till med bråk med Malfoy när man går i samma elevhem?
1. Chapter 1

**_Första kapitlet i min och mizzyz nya fic :) _**

**Zoe **

Han busvisslade lågt. "Vilka är det där??" frågade han sina kompisar och nickade mot två tjejer som såg helt nya ut för honom.

Den mörkhåriga pojken tittade upp och log mot honom. "Hehe. Passa dig noga, dem där ska du nog låta bli. Dem har gått på Durmstrang fram till nu, och kan nog därför försvara sig rätt bra, skulle jag gissa."

"Tjejer på Durmstrang?!" Han såg helt förvirrat på honom.

"Ja. Deras föräldrar hade betalat in ett stort bidrag för att dem skulle få gå där. Men nu har dem flyttat hit."

"Mm", mumlade han och nickade leendes. Han kollade ett tag efter dem tills verkligheten ropade på honom.

"Tramptass, kommer du!?"

**--**

Busvisslingarna susade runt oss när vi var på väg till en dörr att komma på tåget genom. Bells, min bästa vän, sa åt mig att bara ignorera dem. Att vi hade en annorlunda stil, det visste vi redan innan. Men det verkar vara väldigt stor uppståndelse här över det.

Annabell var klädd i en svartrutig, kortkort kjol tillsammans med ett rött, tajt linne med tryck av ett kors omgärdad med törnros. Hon var inte troende eller nåt sånt, därav törnrosen. Hennes hår var långt och svart, lite rufsigt och gick ner till midjan. Hennes isblå ögon höll en skarp blick på närmaste dörr som hon hade tagit in sikte på. Hon såg nästan lite skrämmande ut med det mörka sminket.

Jag själv hade ett svart, tajt linne som liknar lite en korsett med tjocka axelband, fast där snörena borde ha varit längst fram var det istället vita, söta volanger. Så du förstår att det var inte en korsett. Till den hade jag en vit och ganska vid, men kort kjol (om det kommer en blåst, då är det ute för mig). Mitt platinablonda hår med svarta slingor var uppsatt i en hög tofs, men "luggen" hängde fritt.

Min så kallade lugg hängde ner i ögonen på mig i olika trappor. Eller hur jag ska förklara. Det var olika "hår-testar" som hade olika längder. De kortaste gick precis nedanför mina ögon medans den längsta gick någon centimeter under hakan.

"Zoe akta!" ropade Bells nervöst, men slappnade av när jag hoppade ur vägen från vagnen med flera väskor på som kom rusande mot oss utan sin ägare. Zoe Katerin Viva Aauda, det är mitt namn det förresten. Det är lite ovanligt, men jag har heller ingen vanlig familj.

Snabbt fångade jag upp vagnen för att sakta ner farten och kollade mig omkring efter dess ägare. En lång, gänglig kille som såg ut att vara lika gammal som oss kom snart springande med hans långa, svarta hår flygande bakom sig. Han var väldigt blek och såg tilltufsad ut.

"Ta-ck!" flåsade han fram och tog över vagnen.

"Var så lite", svarade jag och log åt honom. Min egna koffert bar jag upp på tåget och följde efter Bells som redan var på väg mot en tom kupé.

Vi slog oss ner och började diskutera än en gång varför våra föräldrar bestämde sig för att flytta till England för att komma närmre familjen Malfoy, våra gamla släktingar på väldigt långt avstånd. Vi hade aldrig träffat dem förut, så varför skulle vi då börja bekanta oss med dem _nu_? Och dessutom flytta hit? Nej, det gick inte direkt ihop, men vi motsatte oss inte våra föräldrar i onödan. Vi har ju redan flyttat, så vad kan vi göra åt det?

Jag orkade inte diskutera ämnet vidare, så vi lämnade det där. Istället började vi prata om kläder. Jag hade nyss köpt en ny balklänning i beige-vitt. Och så var en häftig diskussion igång om vad för nya klänningar som vi trodde skulle bli populära och vilka som skulle bli utklassade.

Det knackade på kupédörren tjugo minuter senare när tåget precis startat och den svarthåriga killen med vagnen tittade in.

"Kan jag sitta med er?" frågade han försiktigt. "Det är fullt överallt" la han snabbt till.

"Ja, visst", Bells log mot honom när han satte sig ner på samma säte som mig. "Annabell Abbott", presenterade hon sig och räckte fram handen. Förvirrat tog han emot den och skakade den försiktigt. Hon nickade mot mig "Och det här är Zoe Aauda."

"Trevligt att träffas", sa han artigt. "Severus Snape."

**Annabell**

Jag halvlåg på sätet i tåget och tittade uttråkat på när Severus och Zoe pratade om något, jag hade ärligt talat inte lyssnat dem tretton sista minuterna. Dem hade börjat prata om både lärare på skolan och eleverna, jag märkte att Severus inte kunde svara på så många frågor nästan som om han inte visste något om eleverna, vilket var konstigt eftersom att han gått här i sex år. Mitt långa hår hängde ner över axlarna, och jag tänkte på min familj igen och på den dåliga ursäkt dem använt för att få oss att gå med på att flytta hit. Dem ville att vi skulle komma närmare våra "släktingar" men sanningen var den att dem ville hitta någon att gifta bort oss med. För tillfället hade vi tre killar i deras släkt som dem tyckte var bra, det var Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy och någon annan idiot.

"Vilket elevhem vill ni hamna i?" frågade han helt plötsligt, Zoe och jag suckade nästan samtidigt och jag svor tyst för mig själv, vilket gjorde Severus väldigt förvånad, som om han inte förstod det.

Alla trodde att vi inte hört att dem pratade om oss på stationen, det var som om dem trodde att vi var döva eller något sånt, och dem med mugglarbakrund hade gått ifrån oss redan första gången dem såg oss. Vilket gjorde mig arg, bara för att våra föräldrar var idioter som höll med Voldemort och var dödsätare betydde väl inte att vi var det också. Jag visste redan nu att jag absolut inte höll med mina föräldrar, familjen ska inte ha någon betydelse. Bara för att man har mugglarföräldrar betyder inte det att man är värd mindre än dem med trollkarlsfamilj, inte för att jag någonsin sa det till mina föräldrar.

"Du då Annabell?" Zoe hade tydligen svarat, och hon satt jämte Snape och tittade på mig med en menande blick, det var tack vare henne som jag inte sagt något väldigt idiotiskt till mina föräldrar än, min bästa kompis var skälet till att jag valt att stanna kvar hos min dysfunktionella familj.

"Kalla mig Bells, och jag vet inte bryr mig inte så mycket." Jag drog fram en spegel ur fickan och tittade i den, mitt ansikte tittade tillbaka och i nästa sekund sa den att jag såg ursnygg ut.

Vilket fick mig att skratta lågt, spegeln var enligt mina föräldrar en mugglarsak och om det inte var för att jag förtrollade den så hade dem tagit den. Men nu kunde dem inte säga något, det var en ärlig spegel som alltid sa sanningen hur elakt det än var. Jag slängde över den till Zoe som tittade i den och som snart fick reda på att hon var en vandrande fara, killarna skulle svimma när dem såg henne. Sedan tog Severus den och jag började nästan skratta, jag visste redan svaret, den skulle säga att den höll på att spricka och att det nog inte fanns någon fulare människa här på jorden. Vilket jag faktiskt höll med om, Severus ser extremt äcklig ut, finnarna större än min näsa och det såg inte ut som om han visste att det fanns något som hette dusch. Precis som jag trott sa spegeln det och det blev helt tyst.

"Den är säkert sönder", sa Zoe tröstande när Severus kastade tillbaka spegeln, men jag vet inte om hon trodde på det själv. Då hörde vi hur två killar skrattade högt, jag tittade snabbt åt det hållet och där stod två skitsnygga killar.

En av dem hade svart, rufsigt hår och det såg ut som om han nyss hoppat av en kvast, han hade nötbruna ögon och glasögonen vilade emot näsbenet. Hans kropp var muskulös och leendet borde kommit med en varningsskylt, detta var nog den snyggaste killen jag någonsin sett. Den andra var väldigt snygg han med, svart långt hår och retligt grin som om han visste något vi inte visste. Dem var väldigt olika varandra, men ändå lika och även om deras utseenden inte var lika så såg man ändå att dem var quidditchspelare båda två.

"Nej den funkar", en mjuk men samtidigt mörk röst hördes och den kom ifrån killen med kort hår, jag försökte verka oberörd men det var svårt att inte märka hur otroligt snygg och fantastisk han var. "Snorgärsen du ser faktiskt för jävlig ut, värre än förra året, vad hände?"

Severus rodnade och tittade ner på golvet, kinderna rödfärgade och han såg ut att svettas.

"Håll käften Potter", muttrade han, vilket fick dem andra killarna att ooh:a och dem skrattade, jag älskade deras skratt och jag log lite, men inte tillräckligt för att dem skulle märka det.

"Jag skulle vara försiktig om jag var du Snorgärsen, vi vill inte att förra årets händelse ska hända igen", sa den som Severus kallat Potter, sedan blinkade han charmigt emot mig som om han trodde att jag var imponerad, vilket jag inte var.

Jag suckade överdrivet, vilket bara fick dem två att skratta igen. Sedan försvann båda två och det var bara vi igen, Severus tittade fortfarande inte upp ifrån golvet. Vilket förmodligen var bra, för då hade jag börjat skratta.

--

Vi hade kommit fram till skolan och alla första års eleverna hade redan delats in i deras elevhem, det var nu dem skulle presentera oss. Jag och Zoe gick fram till Professor McGonagall, vi behövde inte sätta oss ner utan tog helt enkelt emot hatten. För Zoe tog det lite mer än en minut innan hatten skrek Slytherin men hon såg inte glad ut för det, och sedan var det min tur. _Aah Miss Abbott, jag har haft nöjet att träffa din mamma. Men det har inte med saken att göra, ni är modig och inte rädd för att ha er egen stil. Ni kommer ifrån en speciell familj, men kommer få vänner ni inte trodde ni skulle få. Du kommer vara en av dem som knyter ihop dem två väldigt olika elevhem, därför är det nog bäst att ni hamnar i Slytherin. _

Jag kände hur hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på mig och när hatten skrek ut Slytherin var det som om jag skulle börja gråta, om det var något jag inte ville så var det att bli ihågkommen som en Slytherinelev. Det var såna som blev dödsätare, varför skulle jag vara så annorlunda? Jag satte mig ner vid Severus och Zoe, dem började genast prata men jag bara satt där tyst tills Dumbledor sa att vi fick gå. Då nästan sprang jag därifrån, men precis utanför stora salen sprang jag in i någon.

"Förlåt" sa jag genast och hjälpte killen upp.

"Det gör inget, men det var ovanligt med en Slytherin som är vänlig." Jag tittade upp och såg att det var Potter, fast jag kunde inte hans förnamn bara efternamnet.

"Alla Slytherinelever är inte som Voldemort", sa jag sedan och började återigen gå.

"Jag heter James Potter", skrek han då och jag rodnade men fortsatte gå som om inget hänt.

"Annabell Abbott men kalla mig Bells."

**_Zoe skrevs av mizzy och Annabell/Bells av mig :) Review så blir vi väldigt glada :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_angelofmorning: hahaha XD förlåt men jag hatar verkligen Snape förstår inte vad du ser hos honom?! Han är ju superäcklig!!! usch!!! ;D Jag kan lova dig att Lily är fortfarande "The one" för James det kan jag lova dig, men sedan kanse något händer . . . . hrm är bara en tanke har inte ens pratat med mizzy om den så får se lite xD _

**Annabell**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon såg jag genast Narcissa, vilket var det värsta sättet att vakna. Redan då visste man att dagen skulle gå skit, hon var som ett dåligt omen. Vissa var rädda för den där hunden, kommer inte ihåg vad det hette, men jag är inte det. Narcissa är den jag är rädd för, vilket inte är konstigt hon är en hora enligt mig.

"Dra åt helvete din renblodiga jävel", muttrade jag och vände mig om, på andra sidan stod Zoe iklädd ungefär samma kläder hon hade haft igår, eftersom att hon var vaken då var det frukost.

Det var det enda skälet till att Zoe någonsin skulle gå upp tidigt, frukost eller någon annan form av mat. Jag stönade lågt och gick sedan ur sängen för att leta upp kläderna, det blev samma som igår eftersom att jag inte orkade leta fram nya, håret var stilsamt rufsigt och jag hoppades att det inte såg ut som om jag var nyvaken. Sedan gick vi ner till matsalen och satte oss vid borden för att äta det som fanns, Zoe började återigen prata med Snape fast jag var säker på att hon inte gillade honom. Vem skulle kunna gilla honom? Han var väldigt läskig, som en groda fast grodor har mindre finnar och ja låt oss bara säga jag skulle hellre kyssa en groda än honom. Jag vet att jag skulle kunna dö av att kyssa grodan för att den förmodligen kan vara giftig, men hellre det än Snape. På andra sidan bordet satt Lucius Malfoy och slängde lystna blickar på oss, jag tog upp en korvbit och slängde den i hans ansikte, vilket fick alla att börja skratta. Lögn, dem enda som började skratta satt vid Gryffindor bordet, och det var James Potter och hans vänner.

"Jag går nu Zoe", sa jag enkelt till henne och vände mig sedan om och gick mycket medveten om att killarna kollade efter mig och hoppades att något skulle hända så att jag på ett konstigt sätt tappade kjolen, men det skulle inte hända.

Det skulle hända ungefär samtidigt som mina föräldrar och brorsa blev normala människor, den enda i min familj som var normal förutom mig var faktiskt min äldre brorsa Dylan men han var fortfarande kvar på Durmstrang. Jag saknade honom mer än någonsin, han hade alltid varit den som skyddat både mig och Zoe, och om det inte var för honom så hade vi varit precis lika hemska som våra föräldrar.

"Abbott vänta lite", hördes plötsligt en röst, jag vände mig om jag såg där Malfoy, hans bleka ansikte skrämde mig och han var bara läskig.

Det fanns vissa tjejer på skolan som tyckte att han var snygg, men jag såg inte vad som skulle vara så snyggt. Enligt mig såg han mer ut som ett spöke än en människa, och det var tydligt att lärarna också tyckte det. Dem hade en gång räknat upp honom som spöke, jag visste inte varför men något hade hänt som gjort att dem varit tvungna att läsa upp alla namnen på eleverna och till sin stora förvåning var Malfoy inte elev utan spöke.

"Dra åt helvete Malfoy", fräste jag och kände genast för att slå honom, detta var ingen bra dag för mig och om jag skulle få utbrott och attackera någon då var han rätt person att attackera.

"Nå nå gumman ta det lugnt", han försökte smeka min kind men det enda som hända var att jag slog honom på handen, han drog argt tillbaka den och svor sedan högt. "Pojkar vi ska nog lära den här hur man behandlar sina övermän."

"Hörde ni henne inte Malfoy dra åt helvete", hördes plötsligt James Potters röst. Malfoy vände sig tillbaka just när James drog handen genom håret och gjorde det ännu mer rufsigt, vilket faktiskt var snyggt.

Jag trodde först inte att Malfoy skulle lyssna men det gjorde han och han gick faktiskt därifrån muttrandes om att han skulle hämnas och att det här inte var det sista vi skulle göra ifrån honom.

"Så Abbott, din familj är ganska rik eller? Och är HANS anhängare", sa James menande samtidigt som han med händerna i fickorna gick närmare mig.

"Det är dem Potter, men bara för att dem är det betyder inte det att jag är det", sa jag enkelt och stirrade ner i marken. "Jag delar inte mina föräldrars åsikter, jag hatar dem."

"Berätta lite om dig själv då", han räckte sin hand emot mig och jag tog den utan att tveka så gick vi ut ur skolan.

**Zoe**

Snape var en trevlig person på sitt sätt, men han är lite efterhängsen och följer efter mig och Bells rätt mycket. Han hade följt efter bara mig nu ett tag, eftersom Bells hade stuckit med en Gryffindorare. Jag bad Snape för några minuter sen att lämna mig ett tag och han gick då till biblioteket.

Gryffindor var visst Slytherins fiender, men jag förstod inte vad som var fel på dem. Hur kunde elevhemmen ha så stor betydelse för vilka som man fick umgås med och vilka man inte fick?

Jag vet att det är många i Slytherin som har dödsätarföräldrar och att Gryffindor är stort emot det, men alla i Slytherin följde väll inte sina föräldrars spår?

Av någon anledning hade jag nog tänkt det högt för jag hörde en röst bakom mig som sa:

"Jo. I stort sätt följer alla i slytherin den väg som redan är utpekad av deras föräldrar."

Det var en av killarna från tåget som pratat, han med långt, svart hår som hängde ner i ögonen på honom.

Jag har alltid varit en person som vill – och kan – säga svar på tal, när jag nu kommer på något riktigt bra. Jag gillar bara inte att lämna ett ämne sådär, om jag kan få de svar som jag vill ha. Det gäller även om någon tror han är kaxig.

"Jasså det säger du? Så då är jag inne på den väg som redan är upptrampad?"

"Jag sa i stort sätt, inte _alla_. Du och din kompis är ett undantag."

"Vi kanske vill bli dödsätare."

"Jag tror inte det", sa han och skakade på huvudet samtidigt som han log charmigt till mig.

"Hur vet du det? Har du spanat in oss?"

"Det behövs inte", svarade han och log fortfarande lika stort.

"Va?! Vad menar du med det??" Kan han inte bara säga det han vill ha sagt rakt ut istället?

Han skrattade låg. Det lät inte elakt på nåt sätt, bara ... gulligt.

"Ta det lugnt, tjejen! Jag menade bara att det syntes på lång väg att ni inte hade väntat er att hamna i Slytherin."

Jag blängde misstänksamt på honom.

"Och du är någon expert på människobeteende?"

"Jag tror inte att man behövde vara det för att kunna läsa det ur era ansikten."

Jag slappnade av lite, eftersom jag visste att han hade rätt. Vi hade inte väntat oss att hamna i Slytherin, men hatten hade tydligen andra planer för oss där. Och det _var_ en ganska stor besvikelse när jag hörde "Slytherin!" ropas ut, så jag tvivlar inte på att det syntes för dem som nu tittade.

"Okej, jag tror dig. Men det svarar inte på min fråga om du har spanat på oss." Jag började gå igen och han följde med.

"Nej. Och jag hoppades att du inte skulle fråga igen."

"Varför inte?"

"För då måste jag svara." Han blinkade mot mig med hans ovanligt silvergrå ögon. Det var den sämsta raggningsreplik jag nånsin hört! tänkte jag och kollade konstigt på honom.

"Fan", sa han, " Jag sa ju till Tagghorn att det aldrig skulle fungera! Men så är det han som blir fattigare på det, inte jag."

Jag stannade tvärt. "Slog ni vad om vilken replik som skulle fälla mig!!??"

"Nu börjar du låta som den Slytherin du faktiskt är", sa han retligt.

"Ville ni reta upp mig också, så att ni skulle se om jag kunde bli arg!? Vad är ni för folk?Jag skulle snarare säga att ni kom från Slytherin, som ni beter er!" nästan skrek jag ursinnigt. Med staven höjd.

"Nej! Nej! Vi har inte slagit vad om nånting som innefattar dig! Det var bara raggningsrepliken i allmänhet som han trodde fungerade för att få alla tjejer lättare på fall. Eller nej, vänta det där lät fel. Om vi säger såhär; James trodde att den repliken skulle få tjej_en_ att ... hm... fnissa och rodna, för att hon skulle tro att hon var nåt alldeles speciellt."

"Är ni dumma i huvudet?"

"Ja! Eller nej, eller ... det kanske vi är. " Han såg ut att tänka febrilt."Men du, det var inte meningen att såra dig. Du är faktiskt trevlig för att vara slytherin. Eller aa, du fattar. Även om du nu inte vill. Jag vet inte ens vad jag gjorde här från början! Eller jo, det vet jag men jag vet inte varför jag stannade", han såg min menande min, " aa, okej. Jag stannade för att prata med dig, när du började mumla massa saker. Men det var inget dåligt med det!! Jag menar inget illa!!" sa han snabbt, som om han trodde jag skulle förhäxa honom. Visst, jag var nära till det i början av konversationen, men nu när han försökte få fram det han ville säga, även om det inte gick så bra, så var han ändå ganska söt. Han ville säkert inget illa. Det hade jag i alla fall fattat av det han försökt säga. Egentligen var han nog väldigt trevlig, vi skulle kunna bli bra vänner.

"Är du klar nu?" frågade jag och log till och med lite mot honom.

"Hrm. Ja."

"Zoe Aauda, vilket du borde veta. Eftersom du spanat på mig." Jag räckte fram handen.

"Aa det gör jag. Sirius Black." Han lät lite generad, tydligen hade han inte räknat med att jag visste att han kollat in oss även om han inte sagt det – även om det var lätt att räkna ut. Man kan också säga att _han_ såg att jag inte ville hamna i slytherin, och _jag_ visste att han kollat in oss.

Men vänta. Black? Hans föräldrar och familj var ju dödsätare och anhängare till Voldemort! Och han var Gryffindorare? Jag frös till i hans grepp. Menade han allvar? Varför gick inte han i Slytherin?

Han kände att jag stannade till vid namnet. Var det inte honom som min och Bells föräldrar ville ...? Jo. Men gick inte han i ... Skulle inte han vara ...

Det här gick inte ihop. För mycket information på en och samma gång.

"J-j-jag måste gå. Nu." Jag släppte snabbt greppet och skyndade därifrån. Jag kollade snabbt bakom mig för att försäkra mig om att han inte följde efter och att jag verkligen såg rätt.

Men han stod kvar där han stått hela tiden sen vi stannat, med armarna hängande längst sidorna och ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet. Och jag hade sett fullständigt rätt. Jag hade inte inbillat mig någonting.

Jag rundade snabbt en krök och såg flicktoaletten. Jag skyndade mig in och gled ner i ett hörn av rummet med händerna för ansiktet.

Jag och Bells hade lovat att inte prata med dem som våra föräldrar hade valt ut till våra blivande makar. Visste hon det här var jag död.

Men det är fortfarande något som inte stämmer med honom. Varför skulle våra föräldrar välja ut någon från Gryffindor? Det måste ju vara en stor skam för hans familj att deras son hamnade där och inte i Slytherin. Det borde ju vara ganska känt inom andra familjer också att han avbrutit från mönstret och hamnat i det värsta elevhem som någon med dödsätarföräldrar kunde tänka sig.

Det här är bara inte sant! Han var motsatsen till vad jag hade väntat mig. För det första gick han inte i Slytherin. För det andra var han trevlig. Och för det tredje var han _snygg_.

_Zoe av mizzy och Bells av mig :) Review? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ett nytt kapitel ^^ :) hoppas ni gillar det :)  
**angelofmorning: tack så mkt :) Och förlåt för det om Snape, men jag kommer aldrig ändra mig hehe jag har aldrg gillat honom och kommer aldrig göra det heller oavsett hur många snälla saker han gjort (vilket inte är många alls och det han gjorde var själviskt) men han kommer vara med senare på ett posetivt sätt tro det elr ej ;) HAHA aa jag fattar xD_

**Zoe**

Jag kan ju inte sitta här på toaletten hela dagen. Någon gång måste jag ju äta plus så kommer väll Bells börja sakna mig snart. Om hon inte är för upptagen med en viss person från Gryffindor.

Steg hördes utanför dörren och jag gled snabbt in i ett bås och satte mig på toalettlocket med uppdragna ben. Dörren öppnades och jag såg ett par fötter som gick förbi och sen öppnades dörren igen och det blev tyst.

Jag andades ut och gick tyst men snabbt ut från båset och stängde försiktigt dörren. Jag vände mig om och höll just på att krocka med en kille med sandfärgat hår som även han vände sig om. Jag hoppade till men hämtade mig snabbt.

"Vad gör du här?"

"Vad gör _du_ här?"

"Det är en tjejtoalett." Jag höjde på ögonbrynen och la armarna i kors. Hur hade han tänkt förklara det här nu då?

"Det brukar inte vara någon som kommer hit."

"Och då är det okej att vara här?"

"Nja, nje... Man kan säga att jag brukar utnyttja den här platsen till brygder." Han pausade och slog sig på huvudet och vände sig om. "Och det berättar jag för en Slytherinelev!"

"Tack för den du!"

Han skulle just till att svara när dörren öppnades på nytt.

"Måntand, jag har med mig den där örten du bad ooo..."

Jag vände mig om och stod öga mot öga med Black.

"Uh oh", sa han bara och tystnade.

Lysande! När jag flyr från problemen så letar dem själva upp mig på ett eller annat sätt.

"Du kan inte låta mig vara i fred, va?"

"Hm. Det var i alla fall inte jag som sprang iväg. Och att du faktiskt är på den toalett som aldrig annars används är inte mitt fel."

"Så det är _mitt_ fel att jag är inne på en tjejtoa och möter två killar där, varav den ena var den sista person jag ville träffa?"

"Vad har jag gjort då? Är det förbjudet att prata med folk och presentera sig? Vad var det med mitt namn som fick dig att sticka fort som kvickt?"

"Åh, jag vet varför jag skulle dra!" svarade killen bakom mig.

"Äh håll käften Måntand!" sa Black och kastade en bok på honom som han smidigt undvek genom att ducka.

Jag gick förbi Black som nu stod några steg in i rummet. Jag stannade i dörröppningen.

"Det kanske inte handlar om just dig. Det kanske är om våra föräldrar och det att du hamnade i Gryffindor men jag måste gå i Slytherin. Fast . . . Jo. Det handlar även om dig." Jag stängde dörren bakom mig.

Det handlar definitivt om dig. Speciellt att du inte är den person jag trott att du skulle vara. Är det tillåtet att lura en person så mycket? Först få henne att gilla dig och sen kasta sanningen rakt i ansiktet på henne.

Vart kan jag gå nu? Jag skulle helst vilja prata med Bells, men jag vet inte vart hon är och inte heller när hon kommer tillbaka.

***

"Tramptass, vad var det med henne?" frågade Remus.

"Ingen aning. Hur kan jag veta det?"

"Du verkade ju känna henne. Och hon såg inte så glad ut när hon gick."

"Jag kanske ska hålla koll på henne då."

"Ja det tycker jag. Jag fixar det här."

"Vad bra."

Remus hällde i lite av örten Sirius för ett tag sedan hämtat och rörde om under Sirius nyfikna blickar. Han tittade snabbt upp.

"Jag menade _nu_!"

"Jaha okej." Sirius reste sig snabbt upp och borstade av byxorna. "Hm jag gör det. Nu."

Remus skakade på huvudet och flinade när Sirius stängt dörren efter sig.

***

Vid middagen satt jag ensam eftersom Bells fortfarande var borta. Jag såg Malfoy och hans gäng sitta och stirra lömskt på mig. Vad har dem för sig nu då?

Jag struntade i dem och tog lite kycklingsallad istället. Killen som satt bredvid mig spillde salladsdressing på min kjol så när jag ätit klart gick jag för att byta kläder.

Jag tog på mig ett par blekta jeans och jag passade också på att byta tröja. Det blev en vit skjorta med tunna, lodräta svarta ränder. Skjortan var en julklapp från Dylan, den enda normala personen i mitt och Bells liv. Bells har tur att hon har en så bra bror.

Efter ombytet gick jag ut i slottet igen och kollade runt. Durmstrang hade vart fullt med en massa hemliga gångar och rum och jag hade varit ganska bra på att hitta dem flesta. Kanske fanns det sådana här också? Det vore konstigt annars. Tänkt dig ett slott utan hemliga skrymslen och gångar. Jag kan inte tänka mig ett sådant slott, så jag började leta på andra våningen, eftersom första var ganska tråkig, och fängelsehålorna kunde jag leta genom när som helst eftersom jag bor där nere.

Det tog ganska lång tid att söka igenom hela våningen och jag hittade inte särskilt mycket förutom ett rum fullt med en massa oöppnade godispåsar bakom tavla som gick att svänga ut. Och ett annat rum bakom en rustning som gick ner i källaren och vidare ut ur slottet. Den skulle kunna vara bra att komma ihåg.

Jag började leta igenom tredje våningen. Men jag hittade ingenting på den första halvan som jag gått igenom. Jag gick nu i en öde korridor på väg mot en annan öde korridor. Vad som fanns på andra sidan av korridoren visste jag inte, men det skulle jag ta reda på.

Det började bli sent och korridoren låg i dunkel.

Var det där ett ljud bakom mig?

Nej. Jag inbillar mig bara.

Men nu hördes det igen. Och jag är säker på att jag inte inbillade mig det två gånger.

Jag stannade. Det hördes som steg.

"Lumos." Jag vände mig om. "Malfoy? Vad gör du här? Gå och lek med Narcissa, jag är säker på att hon skulle uppskatta din närvaro."

"Väldigt roligt, Aauda. "

"Roligt att du uppskattade det", sa jag och log falskt mot honom. Sen blev jag allvarlig igen. "Vad vill du?"

"Du vet, jag måste få ta ut min hämnd någon gång."

"Vad synd att Bells inte är här då."

"Det är inte henne jag vill åt. " Han lät orden sjunka in för mig och jag spärrade upp ögonen.

"Aeternum vale!"

"Extremum!" Jag hade reagerat instinktivfullt och Malfoys stav gick av på hälften. Han gav till ett vrål av ursinne.

En kille till dök upp och höjde staven mot mig.

"Favete linguis!" ropade jag innan han ens hann börja på en förbannelse. Han tappade trollstaven och tog sig om munnen där hans tunga höll på att knyta en knut om sig själv. Jag reste mig snabbt från den hukande ställning jag satt i och kollade mig snabbt runt om. Det var redan på väg tre nya gestalter med höjda stavar. Jag tänkte snabbt för att försöka komma på en förbannelse som skulle kunna slå ut i alla fall två av dem. Men det stod helt still.

"Gör något!" röt Malfoy. "NU!"

"Dolorosa!" skrek en gestalterna.

"Noli me tangere!" ropade jag och förbannelsen flög bara förbi utan att träffa mig. "Itenunc!" Alla tre vände sig om och började sakta och motvilligt gå åt det andra hållet. Jag andades lättat ut.

"Vale dolorosa!" Malfoy hade fått tag på en trollstav av han vars tunga nu har en knut.

Och jag var inte beredd på det.

Smärtan spreds i kroppen och jag tog stöd mot väggen. Mellan dimman från smärtan såg jag att Malfoy och hans kompani gick iväg och lämnade mig där jag var.

Jag försökte gå några steg framåt. Smärtan var outhärdlig men jag måste fortsätta. Stannar jag nu kommer jag få ligga kvar där väldigt länge.

"Zoe?" Hör jag bakom mig. "Zoe!" Jag tar ett stapplande steg till men smärtan övermannar mig och jag faller bakåt. En trygg famn tar emot mig och när armarna faller ur mitt tidigare fasta grepp om magen ser jag blodet på mina händer. "Zoe, vad har hänt?"

"Sirius ..?" Jag stönade till av smärta av att bara prata. "Bättre sent än aldrig antar jag..."

"Zoe? Nej Zoe! Kom igen Zoe. Du ska få hjälp, håll ut. Snälla säg inte att jag kom försent ..."

Han bar upp den livlösa kroppen och sprang iväg.

**Annabell**

Att gå omkring med James var roligare än jag trodde att det skulle vara, han var inte som dem andra ifrån Gryffindor. Okej det var en lögn, han var en äkta gryffindorare, han hade fördomar emot alla ifrån Slytherin men inte längre mig eller Zoe och inte heller emot Sirius, han var inte i Slytherin men det var nära att han hamnade där. Jag blev lite avundsjuk när jag tänkte på hur lätt han slapp, om hur han bara behövde fråga och så hamnade han istället i Gryffindor.

"Så James nu ska vi se om jag förstått allting", jag log emot honom, vi var påväg tillbaka till slottet, efter mycket om och men hade han fått upp mig på en kvast och vi hade flugit och pratat i flera timmar, om det inte var för det faktum att jag just träffat honom skulle jag trott att det här var en dejt. "Dina föräldrar heter Dorea och Charlus, du är enda barnet och hela din familj har varit Gryffindorare, du älskar quiditch och är smått förälskad i Lily Evans, men hon verkar inte bry sig om dig pågrund av att du beter dig som en idiot emot Snape och det är hennes kompis, även om jag inte förstår varför någon skulle vara kompis med honom"

James nickade bekräftande och drog sedan handen genom håret, varje gång han gjorde det började jag skratta. Det var inget jag tänkte på, det bara blev så vilket egentligen inte var så kontigt för varje gång han gör det så ser han jätterolig ut. Jag hade märkt att James hade väldigt lätt för att berätta för folk vad han tyckte och tänkte, han var liksom inte rädd att dela med sig av sina tankar och han var inte heller rädd för att lyssna på andra och ge dem råd. Det var inte det enda jag märkt med honom, jag hade också märkt att han var otroligt snygg. Och hade det inte varit för det faktum att mina föräldrar skulle döda mig och att han var förälskad i Lily Evans, som inte förtjänade honom så hade jag defenitivt gjort något för att få honom intresserad av mig.

"Berätta lite om dig själv Bells", det hade varit ovanligt enkelt för honom att använda mitt smeknamn, inte som Serverus som fortfarande använde mitt hela namn och som förmodligen var lite förälskad i Zoe, vilket var rätt läskigt för jag var rätt säker på att hon inte kände samma sak, och om hon gjorde det så bevisade det att jag inte kände henne så bra som jag trodde .

"Som vaddå, det finns verkligen inget intressant i mitt liv", James grinade brett och såg på mig med en min som tydligt visade att han inte trodde på det. "Okej, jag heter Annabell Wilma Abbott, mina föräldrar är helt dumma i huvudet, dem är ärligt talat knäppa. Jag har en normal bror som heter Dylan, och han är nog den enda familj jag har. Mitt favoritdjur är hund, fast jag kommer aldrig få en för mina föräldrar. Jag har aldrig haft någon pojkvän och killarna på Durmstrang är dumma i huvudet, och jag hatar Svartkonster"

Vi fortsatte gå och jag gjorde mitt bästa för att inte se James i ögonen, jag visste inte hur han reagerade på dem här sakerna. Tyckte han att jag var konstig? Att det var bra att jag inte gillade svartkonster eller skulle han inte reagera på något sätt alls och bara fortsätta prata som om inget hänt. Vi stod nu framför ingången, lång borta hördes skrik och någon som sprang uppför trapporna påväg någonstans. Jag skulle precis gå och se efter vad det var som hänt när James tog tag i min arm och nästan tvingade mig att stanna. Vi stod nu mitt emot varandra och tittade in i varandras ögon.

"Du är inte som andra tjejer ifrån Slytherin" sa han enkelt, jag visste inte om detta var en komplimang eller om det var elakt sagt, därför lade jag armarna i kors över bröstet och grinade brett emot honom. "Jag menar allstå du är inte som alla andra, på ett bra sätt du är liksom inte en dödsätare. Inte för att jag trodde att du var en dödsätare men allstå du är inte som dina föräldrar, inte för att jag inte gillar dina föräldrar men jag gillar inte det dem står för, men bara för att dem står för det betyder inte det att du håller med dem, jag ska nog bara hålla käft nu"

Jag rodnade svagt och skrattade sedan och lade en arm på James axel.

"Jag förstår exakt vad du menar Jamie" vi fortsatte prata om normala saker och försökte verkligen göra vårt bästa för att glömma bort det som hänt tidigare, även om inget riktigt hänt så önskar jag att det hade gjort det.

Precis när vi skulle skiljas så kom Professor McGonnagall springandes, hon var en av mina favoritlärare. En sån som aldrig blev förvånad, eller rädd därför blev jag väldigt nervös när hon kom springandes som om hon hade självaste Voldemort i hälarna. När hon sedan stannade jämte mig och James tog det flera sekunder för henne att hämta andan, jag var vagt medveten om att han började skämta och säga en massa saker, och om saker varit normala hade jag börjat skratta men något var fel. Och eftersom att Minerva tittade direkt på mig så var jag rätt säker på att det var Zoe som var skadad.

"Madame Pomfrey" hostade Minerva fram, jag började genast springa uppför alla trappor och ignorerade att James skrek efter mig, inte heller brydde jag mig om att Minerva sprang efter oss igen som om hon ville stoppa mig.

Så när vi kom fram slängde jag genast upp dörren och fann Zoe liggandes i en av sängarna, hennes ansikte var blekt och hon såg inte ut som sig själv, hade jag inte vetat bättre så hade jag nästan trott att hon var död. Jämte henne satt en annan kille, en riktigt sexig kunde kanske tilläggas.

"Vem gjorde det här Tramptass?" frågade James, och ställde sig bakom honom.

Jag hörde namnet, och vände mig enkelt om. Detta skulle han få ångra, Malfoy skulle få ångra det han gjort emot Zoe.

**_Japp, som vanligt är Zoe skrivet av mizzy och Bells av mig :) Review? _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Här är ännu ett kapitel :) _**

**Zoe**

***

Han visste inte vad han skulle göra tills Tagghorn kom med Zoes kompis. Han hade gått fram och tillbaka i salen säkert ett hundratal gånger, utan att överdriva! Även om han inte lärt känna Zoe helt än så var det svårt att se henne lida så mycket. Hon hade börjat kallsvettas för ett tag sedan och kastade sig fram och tillbaka. Han hade börjat gilla henne. Hon hade en annorlunda personlighet, vilket han gillade. Hon hade heller inte samma stil som resten av tjejerna i skolan. Eller aa, Bells hade väl i princip lika stil som hon, men annars då. Varför babblar jag bara strunt i mina tankar?!? Tänkte han frenetiskt och för att på något sätt understryka att han var dum i huvudet som inte tänkte mer på hur Zoe mår nu stampade i golvet. James tittade upp från stolen han satt i och kollade konstigt på Sirius. Sirius viftade avfärdande med handen.

"Jag går till Måntand, så får han också veta vad Malfoy har gjort."

James nickade och vände sig mot Bells som satt i en stol vid Zoes andra sida. Hon hade tårar som rann nerför kinden men hon såg ändå ganska arg och bestämd ut, som om hon i tankarna redan hämnades på Malfoy för det han gjort.

Sirius stängde dörren försiktig efter sig. Vägen till tjejernas toalett kändes plötsligt väldigt lång och dyster.

"Hey tramptass, har du tappat bort henne?" skrattade Remus när Sirius kom in genom dörren, men tystnade när han såg Sirius ansiktsuttryck.

Remus kom snabbt på fötter och gick fram till Sirius för att höra vad han har att säga. Hans ansikte bleknade mer och mer efter vad han fick höra.

"Vad ska vi göra?" frågade han blekt.

"Jag vet i alla fall vad vi _inte_ ska göra och det är att bara sitta ner och göra ingenting! Malfoy ska få sin hämnd, och jag tror jag vet hur ..."

Sirius vände sig om och gick ut från toaletten igen och begav sig till sjukhusflygeln. Bells hade rest på sig när han kom dit och vankade nu rastlöst fram och tillbaka.

"Jag går och äter", sa hon tillslut. "Zoe blir ändå inget bättre för att jag inte äter."

Hon gick mot dörren och James följde efter. Sirius var inte hungrig så han satte sig ner och började tänka ut en plan. Klockan hade blivit ganska mycket sedan han hittat Zoe i korridoren på tredje våningen. Han kände tröttheten komma smygande när klockan måste vara närmare tre på morgonen och han vaknat klockan sex dagen före av någon konstig anledning. Han la huvudet i armarna på sängen och somnade på en gång.

***

Jag sitter på en äng en solig dag i en ljusgrön sommarklänning med mitt hår uppsatt i en slarvig knut. Jag hör röster, men jag kan inte känna igen någon och det dem säger är inte sammanhängande. Vart kommer rösterna ifrån? Jag kan inte se några i närheten. Jag undrar lite förundrat hur jag kom hit med min finaste sommarklänning på mig.

Landskapet ändrades och jag satt i en öken med sanden yrande om mig. Jag svettades och rörde på mig för att försöka bli av med värmen, men den ville inte ge med sig. Efter vad som kändes som en oändlig tid dök en våt handduk upp och jag la den tacksamt mot min panna. Värmen blev nu mer uthärdlig. Några timmar senare i värmen började allt suddas ut och jag trodde att värmen hade fått mig att börja hallucinera, så jag slöt ögonen ett tag. När jag sakta öppnade dem igen var jag någon helt annanstans. Jag låg nu i en av sängarna i sjukhusflygeln och undrade om jag fortfarande hade hallucinationer, men så såg jag att det låg någon på sängen bredvid mig. Eller hans huvud. När jag kollade närmare såg jag att det var Sirius. Nu måste jag i alla fall vara sjuk i huvudet! Jag sträckte ut handen för att se om jag drömde eller inte och blev förvånad när jag rörde vid mörkt, sammetslent hår.

Okej det här var ingen hallucination, för man kan ju inte röra vid sånt som hjärnan hittar på? Men varför var Sirius här och inte Bells?

**Annabell**

Att se Zoe ligga så still, tyst och helt olik sig själv gjorde ont. Okej det kanske var lite överdrivet, men det gjorde mig ledsen och uprörd. Jag förstod inte varför Malfoy var tvungen att hämnas, och om han nu skulle hämnas så kunde han iallafall hämnas emot rätt person. Jag satt med James i stora salen och försökte äta något, men det var förvånadsvärt svårt. Normallt sett skulle jag aldrig haft svårt att trycka i mig mat men allt med Zoe gjorde att jag helt enkelt inte kunde det. James satt mittemot mig och tryckte in mat i käften, det såg ut som om han inte ätit någon mat på flera veckor. Men samtidigt så var det snyggt, hur sjukt det än lät så var han sexig när han satt där och åt som en grottmänniska.

"Hur är det Bells?" frågade han helt plötsligt och lade sin hand över min, jag visste inte hur jag skulle tolka det, antingen var det en vänskaplig gest som visade att han var där för mig, eller så var det en annan sorts gest som visade att han brydde sig om mig.

"Jag är orolig för Zoe" sa jag enkelt och tittade emot ingången till stora salen, jag hade inte kunnat sluta titta dit, det var som om jag trodde att bara jag trodde tillräckligt starkt så skulle Zoe komma invalsandes genom dörrarna och må bra.

Det här med Malfoy skulle inte längre ha hänt och allt skulle fortsätta som vanligt, hon och Sirius hade nog kommit bra överens och jag hade kunnat få reda på vad James ville egentligen. Om han bara ville vara min vän, eller om han ville vara mer än det?

"Oroa dig inte, hon kommer bli bra" sa han enkelt, log det självsäkra leendet som jag fått se så mycket av denna dagen.

"Hur vet du det?" han tittade upp på mig med munnen full av mat, han tuggade snabbt i sig den och gestikulerade vilt med armarna mellan sig själv och mig, han såg ut som om han var väldigt upprörd på ett skämtaktigt sätt såklart, James Potter kunde inte annat än skämta.

"Jag har James Potter, jag vet allt" jag skrattade lite åt honom, och detta fick hans leende att växa och bli om möjligt ännu större, och han fortsatte prata och säga ännu mer saker som att man inte ska säga sånt om James Potter, och att om sanningen ska fram så är han väldigt snygg och en helt otrolig person.

Egentligen var det inte så roligt, men tack vare honom hade jag nu för ett ögonblick glömt allting, eller glömt och glömt men jag hade lyckats trycka undan det. Tankarna om hämnden på Malfoy, Zoe och om allting annat var nu långt bak i mitt bakhuvud och jag tänkte absolut inte på det, utan mer på James för han var verkligen så otroligt snäll. Hur han gjorde narr av sig själv, men mest andra för den store James Potter kan väl inte göra narr av sig själv, det är ju att ljuga och tydligen så är det den enda grej han aldrig skulle göra. Vilket jag inte heller trodde på, han hade den där minen i ansiktet som jag och Zoe ibland hade, när vi var skyldiga men inte ville visa det.

"Abbott" en iskall hand lades på min axel, jag kände genast igen rösten, jag stelnade till i hela kroppen och vände mig sedan långsamt om, detta hade kunnat vara en film och om det varit det så hade detta varit scenen då den ondskefulla personen i filmen visat sig för hjälten eller i mitt fall hjältinnan direkt efter deras första slagsmål.

"Malfoy" jag satt nu och tittade rätt i hans äckliga ögon, runt honom på både höger och vänster sida stod dem två grobbianerna som han var tvungen att ha med sig överallt som skydd, för även om han hade pengar så är Lucius varken smart eller stark, hans två grobbianer är iallafall starka, däremot kan man inte säga att dem är särskilt smarta, det vore faktiskt en komplimang att säga att dem var dumma som troll.

"Gillade du vår lilla present?" hans smala små läppar drogs upp i ett triumferande leende, och det tog hela min viljestyrka att inte slänga mig på honom och slå ihjäl honom redan då, James måste ha märkt det för han lade återigen sin hand över min och på något sätt lugnade detta ner mig.

"Nu när vi ändå pratar om presenter _Malfoy_" jag knuffade undan hans hand ifrån min axel och låtsades sedan borsta den ifrån osynligt damm, bara detta gjorde honom röd i ansiktet av ilska, det var otroligt lätt att göra honom arg. "Så har jag faktiskt något åt dig"

Jag reste mig upp, höll staven hårt i ena handen men gömde den så att han inte skulle se vad jag höll på att göra. Jag tittade fortfarande på James men nu med ett triumferande leende på läpparna, han gjorde inget och sa som vanligt inget det var som om han visste vad som skulle hända. När jag väl stod upp, vände jag mig snabbt om och slog till Malfoy, hans näsa knäcktes och han trillade bakåt men blev fångad av Snape precis innan han slog i golvet.

"Din lilla" jag slängde mig emot honom igen, raseriet jag kände emot honom gjorde att jag inte kunde sluta och därför slog jag honom bara mer och mer tills McGonnagall eller någon annan lärare drog bort oss ifrån varandra, eller mig ifrån Malfoy rättare sagt.

"Miss Abbott så här uppför man sig inte" sa hon och skrek nu högt, hennes röst ekade i stora salen men inte ens detta fick mig att för en sekund stirra elakt emot Malfoy, han förtjänade så mycket mer än bara det här.

Visst han såg ut som om någon kört över honom eller som om någon försökt döda honom men misslyckats, okej dåliga beskrivningar alltihop men han såg helt enkelt obeskrivligt hemsk ut. Han blödde ifrån flera ställen, och om han hade så ont som jag trodde han hade så var jag nöjd.

"Inte ens om det var den där lilla idioten som attackerade en annan elev" skrek jag högt och försökte slänga mig emot Malfoy igen, men någon tog tag i mina armar och drog mig tillbaka, jag vände mig tillbaka och såg att det var James som höll i mina armar.

"Har du några bevis på det" frågade McGonnagall, triumfen i Malfoys ögon gick inte att gå miste om, han såg ut som om han vunnit alla pengar i världen, vilket inte kunde varit så mycket eftersom att han redan äger en stor del av just det. "Isåfall är jag ledsen Miss Abbott, men utan bevis finns det inget jag kan göra, och om ni ursäktar så måste jag ta Mr Malfoy här till Madame Pomfrey"

Jag skrek till i rent raserie, slog ifrån mig James grepp och gick sedan därifrån. Tankarna virvlade runt i huvudet på mig och jag visste inte hur jag skulle reagera. Någon gick efter mig men jag trodde att det var James, därför brydde jag mig inte om att vända mig om för att se vem det var. Helt plötsligt slängde någon sig över mig, och sedan blev det mörkt.

**_Aa vem kan det vara :S:S ooh vad spännande ;) hehe skoja bara,Reviews? Skriv vad ni tycker, om ni tycker att den är dålig, bra elr om den är fruktansvärt dålig elr helt ok, gärna också vad vi kan göra bättre ifall ni tycker att den är dålig. Om ni gör det så kommenterar jag&(kanske)mizzy en elr flera av era fics såå snälla :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**här är nästa kapitel!  
**__angelofmorning: haha det får du läsa i det här kapitlet, kommer börja om bara några rader och hålla på en stor majoritet av min del. Ingen i mizzys däremot, haha tack så mkt, då erkänner jag att dina fics är bra dem med, elr den jag läst iallafall. Ska faktist läsa två till, men jaja . . . hehe _

**J****ames**

Bells sprang ifrån stora salen uppenbart arg över att den enda skada hon lyckades åsakomma Malfoy var en bruten näsa, jag var imponerad av att hon gjorde det. Familjen Malfoy hade en tendens till att skrämma folk med deras dödsätar fasoner och med allting helt enkelt. Det var som en oskriven regel här på skolan, man bråkade inte med Lucius Malfoy om man inte var väldigt rik eller väldigt dum, Sirius och jag är båda så därför bråkar vi med honom och Snorgärsen så ofta vi kan. Jag visste inte om jag skulle följa efter henne eller stanna kvar, men när jag såg Snorgärsen långsamt gå efter henne visste jag att något var fel. Jag menar, om han velat prata med henne så hade han gått snabbare så att hon inte blivit skrämd eller arg på honom för att han smög på henne. Och om han hade gått ännu senare då hade det varit ett rent sammanträffande vilket betydde att han inte ville träffa henne alls. Jag gick snabbt efter, men smög så att dem inte skulle se mig. Och precis när jag kom runt hörnet såg jag Snorgärsen lutad över Bells medvetslösa kropp, jag visste inte riktigt vad han gjorde men det kvittade.

"Vad tror du att du håller på med Snorgärsen?" skrek jag högt, han hoppade nästan tio meter upp i luften så rädd blev han, jag grinade brett emot honom och glömde för en sekund att Bells var medvetslös men kom snart ihåg det och satte mig ner på det hårda stengolvet jämte henne.

Hon var lealös, och en bula hade börjat växa i bakhuvudet vilket tydde på att hon antingen slagit i huvudet i golvet väldigt hårt eller så var det någon som slagit henne i huvudet och vem kunde ha gjort något sånt? Ingen svår fråga att besvara, om det inte varit för att Malfoy med sin brutna näsa gått med McGonnagall bara några sekunder tidigare så hade det varit självklart att det var han, men nu var han där. Däremot kunde vi ju säga att eftersom att Snape var först på plats och dessutom ifrån Slytherin så var det ju självklart att det var hans fel.

"Bells vakna" jag slog henne försiktgt på kinden och hon öppnade snart ögonen, först blinkade hon flera gånger som om ljuset var för starkt, men sedan vande hennes ögon sig på nytt och hon lyfte huvudet.

"Aj" muttrade hon snabbt och lade handen över bulan, och svor sedan tyst vilket fick mig att le, Snorgärsen såg ovanligt orolig ut.

För en gångs skull såg det ut som om han var orolig eller iallfall nervös över att någon annan än han själv var skadad. Det var som om han faktiskt brydde sig om Bells, vilket han kanske gjorde. Herregud om jag var i samma elevhem som en av dem rikaste människorna i landet så skulle jag också lura folk och tro att jag brydde mig. Men det behövde jag tack och lov inte, jag är inte så säker på att familjen Black skulle gilla det. Och så bryr jag mig inte om det, och enligt Sirius är det bara onödigt att försöka lura dem.

"Hur mår du?" frågade jag lugnt, hon tittade på mig och sedan på Snape igen och suckade högt, det skulle jag också göra om Snape stod vid min sida som en hund och bara stirrade, tänk om en av hans äckliga finnar hade exploderat då hade man ju fått det där äckliga gula grejset i ansiktet och på kläderna.

Då är det att bara säga adjö till snyggheten och välkommen Snorgärse stilen, som praktiskt nog men äckligt gick ut på att aldrig duscha, så att man tack vare det får äckligt hår, finnar och sedan är det bara att bli dålig på quiditch och bli intresserad av svartkonster så var det klart. Man har officielt blivit en Snape-kopia, inte för att någon skulle vilja vara det, inte ens Malfoy.

"Det känns som om mitt huvud håller på att explodera" sa hon enkelt jag gav henne en hand och hon ställde sig snart upp men lutade sig mer emot mig än vad hon stod upp.

"Vill du att jag ska ta dig till Madame Pomfrey?" hon nickade, men då valde Snorgärsen att komma emellan, han tog hennes andra arm och drog henne till sig.

"Är det inte bäst att jag gör det, du har väl annat för dig Potter?" jag såg på Bells ansikte att hon blev argare och argare, jag behövde nog inte ens säga något innan hon skulle explodera och sedan vräka ut sig en massa hemskheter åt Snape.

Inte för att dem hemskheterna inte var sanna, för om hon sa att han såg ut som en groda på kokain ja men det är ju sant. Man kan säga praktiskt taget allting till honom och det är sant, man kan säga att han kommer nog bli dödsätare en dag och det är sant. Det är en sak som är så äckligt med Snape, det är att han kan göra och bli vad som helst som är elakt då för gud förbjude att han någonsin gör något snällt.

"Kom nu Bells så lämnar vi den här egotrippade" han blev avbruten när Bells effektivt lade handen över munnen på honom, den andra höll hon fortfarande på huvudet som förmodligen gjorde väldigt ont.

Hon stirrade argt på honom och öppnade munnen för att säga något, jag grinade brett emot Snape i ett leende som sa att jag vann. Att få se Snorgärsen bli utskälld av en tjej, och inte bara en tjej. Utan en tjej ur sitt eget elevhem skulle bli kul, nu var det bara för Bells att starta showen.

**Annabell**

Jag stod och halvlutade mig emot James, men stirrade argt på Snape som från och med idag förmodligen skulla säga upp bekanskapen med mig, inte för att jag hade något emot det. Det skulle faktiskt bli riktigt skönt att slippa honom, men om sanningen ska fram så var det inte hans utseende som irriterade mig utan det var mer hans hundvalpsstil. Han följde alltid efter någon, antingen det var mig, Zoe eller Malfoy så var han tvungen att följa efter någon och jag hatade såna människor. Dem måste ju för fan skaffa egna liv och leva själva, inte följa efter någon annan som en liten hundvalp. Egentligen var det här också en förolämpning emot hundar, för tillskillnad ifrån Snape så följer dem efter folk för att dem inte kan ta hand om sig själva. Och dem är gulliga, nästan alla hundar har någon gång varit gulliga som valpar, vad det här har att göra med Snape vet jag inte längre.

"Du är den mest jobbiga, äckliga, flåttiga, snorunga jag någonsin träffat" sa jag enkelt, för den dramatiska effekten så hade det varit bättre om jag skrikit men jag var inte säker på om min hals klarade det, och mitt huvud klarade det definitivt inte just nu. "DU måste skaffa dig ett liv för helvette Snape, var inte någons tjänare och bli lite social va?"

Jag skulle precis säga till James att vi kunde gå igen, men kom på en sak till som Snape måste göra. Och det var nog den viktigaste grejen som fanns, för det kvittade hur populär man än var så skulle folk aldrig bry sig om du inte duschade.

"Och ta en dusch, tvätta håret du förpestar ju hela slottet" sedan vände jag mig om, James stod redan vid min sida och man kan säga att jag halvlutade mig emot honom när vi gick emot Madame Pomfrey.

Det var helt otroligt hur trött man blev efter att ha slagit i huvudet eller blivit slagen i huvudet jag kom inte ihåg vilket. Och att skrika eller prata vett i Snapes lilla skalle var om inte det ännu mer utröttande pågrund av ett enda skäl och det var att den där lilla idioten skulle aldrig göra som jag sa. Istället skulle han vackna en dag när han stå inför ett viktigt val och önska att han hade duschat mer i skolan. När vi kom fram till Madame Pomfrey så hade Sirius och Zoe redan gått, ingen visste vart men om sanningen skulle fram så brydde jag mig inte så mycket. Inte för att jag var orolig över min bästa vän, eller nej de var jag inte. Om hon var med Sirius så var det ingen fara, och hon kan ta hand om sig själv, oftast iallafall om hon inte överfalls och det är ojämna antal.

"Nej men lilla gumman vad har hänt med dig då?" frågade Madame Pomfrey när hon såg mig, James förklarade snabbt vad som hade hänt och unga kvinnans, eller ung och ung hon är äldre än oss.

Iallafall hennes min blev genast mindre oroad istället tittade hon roat mellan mig och James som om hon fann något väldigt roligt, men jag fattade aldrig vad det var som hon tyckte var så kul.

"Det enda botemedel är sömn Miss Abbott, och ni kan ta den här sängen" hon och James ledde över mig till en ledig säng, där sjönk jag ner och först låg bara där med öppna ögon. "Jag är ledsen Mr Potter men besökstiderna är över"

James log mjukt emot mig, tog sedan min hand och tryckte den innan han sa hejdå och gick därifrån. Inte fören då kunde jag sova lugnt, jag visste inte varför men något med James gjorde mig nervös. Gav mig fjärilar i magen, det var nästan som om jag vore kär i honom. Vilket jag defenitivt inte är, vi är bara väldigt bra vänner. Och även om jag var kär i honom så skulle det inte bli något av det, mina föräldrar hade dödat mig. Min sista tanke innan jag somnade var att prata med Zoe och Dylan om det, dem visste säkert vad jag skulle göra.

**Zoe**

Ganska snart nästa morgon fick jag lämna sjukhuset med Sirius som en vakthund bredvid mig. Han såg till att jag inte blev attackerad av någon, svimmade eller fick för mig att ensam hoppa på Malfoy. Hmm... Undrar varför jag skulle göra det??!! Allvarligt talat undrar jag varför jag inte fick, jag klarade ju av fyra? Fem? Av dem han skickat på mig i korridoren plus att jag hade sönder hans stav, så vad skulle han utgöra för hot mot mig när jag ensam stod emot honom?

Men jag ville inte ställa till förmycket bråk ...än. Så jag följde lydigt med Sirius runt i slottet där han visade mig flera hemliga gångar som han och hans vänner upptäckt. Jag försökte lägga de flesta på minnet, om det skulle bli kris någon gång eller så, och andra var bara roliga att kunna.

När man fick lära känna Sirius mer som en person upptäckte jag att han faktiskt var rätt rolig och trevlig. Men framför allt var han charmig, fällde alltid komplimanger och så. Det var ganska mysigt att gå med honom genom slottet.

Jag har fortfarande inte träffat Bells än, och undrar lite smått i bakhuvudet vad hon har haft för sig hela dagen. Men som sagt låg det i bakhuvudet, så det var inget som jag tänkte på då.

"...och den _här_ leder till inget mindre än närmaste vägen ut från slottet till ..." han gjorde en konstpaus, "... vårat framtidshus; Spökande stugan!!"

Jag skrattade högt. Jag hade väntat mig något mer dramatiskt som Drakboet med Ungerska Taggsvansar, Fängelsehålorna Fyllda med Barnskelett, De Hemlösa, Huvudlösa Spökena från Gornwall eller Nästet Tillämpat för Ondskefulla Typer av den Högre Klassen. Okej, jag vet att min hjärna har knäppa fantasier, men erkänn att det låter mer spännande än _Spökande stugan_!!??

I alla fall så höjde Sirius ett ögonbryn och tittade intresserat på mig. "Du tror alltså inte att det är något farligt?"

Jag gapskrattade ännu mera och fick tårar i ögonen. "Ne-eej. Det tro-r jag int-e!"

"Då skulle du alltså villigt följa med mig dit och ta en titt då?"

"Jaa, varför inte", sa jag när jag lugnat ner mig lite.

"Okej. Damerna först", sa han och gjorde en stilig bugning med armen utsträckt för att visa vart jag skulle gå. Jag tog tag i änden på min tröja och neg graciöst.

"Thank you, my lord", sa jag högmodigt och gick in genom öppningen på mina tår så jag såg längre ut. När vi gått igenom och jag fortsatte att gå på tårna och hålla huvudet högt, smög Sirius fram bakom mig och tog ett stadigt tag om min midja med den ena armen, den andra handen använde han för att kittla mig med och jag skrattade högt.

"Sk-skull-he vi int-e ti-iiiil de-hen där stu-hugan?" flämtade jag fram mellan skrattattackerna.

"Jo just det", sa Sirius och släppte mig på en gång. Jag ramlade pladask ner på golvet.

"Tack för den du!"

"Äh, du är väl ingen mes heller?" frågade han och blinkade åt mig."Sätt lite fart nu då!"

Jag reste mig upp och följde efter honom. Bara någon minut senare stod vi mycket riktigt utanför slottet.

"Kom, det är inte långt kvar till stugan."

Han log mot mig och tog tag i min hand. Jag lät mig dras med. Vem älskar inte lite äventyr?

_**Såå här var kapitlet, vad tycks? Hatar ni? Gillar ni? Zoe skrevs som vanligt av mizzy, och Bells av mig! Review??**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoe**

Stjärnorna lyste ute och månen var nästan full. En stjärna föll långt bort och någonstans i mitt bakhuvud hörde jag en röst som sa att det är då man ska önska sig något. Men om det nu inte var så att jag visste att det inte var riktiga stjärnor som föll, utan satelliter och andra rymdstenar som åkt in i atmosfären och nu höll på att brinna upp skulle jag kanske ha önskat mig något också. Det var otroligt vackert, men det hade varit en större upplevelse om jag hade delat den med någon. Rymden var otroligt stor och om det fanns något där uppe måste jag synas vara lika liten som vi ser en myra vara. Om inte mindre. Jag måste verka både liten, ynklig och ömtålig. Och våran planet – jorden, tellus – kanske är lika liten som en tennisboll jämfört med andra planeter. Eller ännu mindre, som en enda, ensam liten atom bland planeter stora som solen. Det är kvällar som den här jag kan sitta och tänka på alla konstiga och annorlunda saker som bara kom upp.

Bakom ett moln försvann månen ett tag och när den tittade fram igen lystes allt upp som legat i tillfälligt mörker. Även skuggorna kom fram och min fantasi skenade iväg igen när jag föreställde mig svartklädda yxmördare stå och bara vänta på att jag skulle våga mig ut till dem. Fast i det här fallet var det nog snarare svartklädda dödsätare som väntar på att jag ska gå över till deras sida och bli en trogen anhängare åt deras kung, Lord Voldemort. Jag var inte rädd för dem, men visst kunde dem vara obehagliga och på ett eller annat sätt får dem sin vilja igenom. Inte alltid. Men oftast. Det vet jag eftersom mina föräldrar har haft möten hemma hos oss då alla som betyder något i deras krets varit med. Vilket betyder att Bells och Dylan har kommit dem också. Någon gång har dem tagit med en mugglare som dem hittat på vägen och använde för att uttrycka sina frustrationer på. Och oftast tvingade dem, speciellt, mig och Bells att stå och se på så att vi "skulle lära oss och bli vana med tanken på hur det gick till när man torterar". Vilka stora förväntningar dem hade på oss, va? När vi var väldigt små började vi alltid gråta efteråt när vi var tillbaka på rummet och då kom alltid Dylan in och tröstade oss. Men medans tiden gick lärde vi oss att hantera våra känslor och vi kunde ta på oss en uttryckslös mask. Vi lärde oss att tänka på något annat så det gick att stå ut alla blodisande skrik. Självklart trodde våra föräldrar att vi började gilla det på något sätt eftersom vi inte bar rädda miner längre och då blev det ännu fler offer med värre torteringar.

Vilket fall som helst vill jag gärna komma bort från det där ämnet. Även om det är harmoniskt och vackert att sitta och titta på stjärnorna och bara drömma sig bort, kan även saker som det där komma upp, och man är fast i den tanken tills man kommer på något annat att tänka på. Bells rörde nyss på sig och jag blev orolig att hon skulle vakna och undra vad jag gjorde, varför jag inte sov. Men jag hade tur, hon sov som en stock. Eller gris kanske man ska säga. Hon lät inte som en, men nog kunde hon ligga och ta upp hela sängen, hur konstigt det än verkade. Inte elegant i alla fall. Min blick vände sig tillbaka mot fönstret och till stjärnorna. Jag har hört en teori från någon att varje stjärna tillhör en människa som dött. Och den människan sitter där i stjärnan och vakar över sina släktingar. Det är egentligen en ganska omöjlig teori. Hur många stjärnor skulle det då inte finnas?? Fast det finns ju många också. I alla fall så vill jag tro på det. Om man struntar i möjliga teorier och allt sånt (hur kan föresten vetenskapen förklara magi i så fall?Jag är ju tex ett levande bevis på att vi finns, hela skolan är ett levande bevis) så är det en ganska lugn och stärkande tanke – att mina släktingar, innan Voldemort kom, finns där och ser efter mig. Jag tror jag behöver det.

Fängelsehålorna är ganska kalla och jag undrar om jag inte har kommit till det absolut kallaste rummet på hela skolan. Jag reste mig upp och hämtade mitt täcke. Jag satte mig i gluggen igen och undrade om det inte var ett konstgjort fönster. Jag bodde ju i fängelsehålorna i källaren, men ändå kollade jag _ner_ på träden och växterna. Men jag har för mig att det är äkta, fast vyn är från femte våningen eller något sånt. Vilket fall som helst var det det vackraste jag sett på länge.

Dagen hade varat länge och Sirius hade visat mig en väldigt detaljerad guidad tur i Spökande stugan och jag hade njutit av varenda sekund. Men jag undrade lite om han inte brukade vara där ofta av någon anledning, eftersom han visste så mycket. Det spelade ju inte någon större roll men jag var ändå nyfiken.

Senare hade Bells försökt prata med mig om ett killproblem hon hade, men vi blev bara avbrutna av alla sorters människor som fråga massa frågor. Det mesta var strunt, men huvudsaken var att vi hela tiden blev avbrutna. Jag blev väldigt frustrerad när jag inte fick höra vad det handlade om. Inte ens i sovsalen fick vi vara i fred. Och det är klar att Bells inte ville skrika ut problemen när rummet är fylld med Slytherinare som gärna skulle gå ut och sprida rykten om det så fort dem hört lite grann, dem behövde inte ens hela historien.

Månen dök fram ännu en gång efter att ha gömt sig bakom ett moln och för ett ögonblick blev jag bländad. Jag lutade mig bakåt mot den kalla ytan och virade täcket hårdare om mig samtidigt som jag gäspade stort. Jag såg flera stjärnor falla och tänkte sorgligt att om det var en riktig stjärna dog just en persons skyddsängel som inte längre skulle vaka över sin släkting. Ännu mer sorgset undrade jag om det hade varit min. Om det varit en stjärna. Med den undran i färskt minne och tanken att jag inte var älskad av många, speciellt inte av dem som borde älska mig mest, rann en tår nerför min kind samtidigt som en tredje stjärna föll och jag somnade.

**Annabell**

När jag vaknade nästa dag sov Zoe i fönstret, men det var inget ovanligt. Jag vet inte varför men hon gillade det, jag skrattade tyst för mig själv och tittade sedan runt i rummet. Narcissa snarkade på andra sidan rummet men jag brydde mig inte om att titta på henne, hon var äcklig. Inte utseendemässigt men eftersom att hon inte vågade stå för det hon tyckte utan var som en efterhängsam valp och gjorde allt som hennes föräldrar gjorde så var hon för mig äcklig. Jag försökte berätta för Zoe om James men det gick inte. Varje gång jag skulle berätta något för henne så kom det in en massa idioter som skulle göra något och jag hann helt enkelt aldrig. Dagen efter kändes det dumt att jag behövde prata med henne om det, jag skulle kunna skicka ett brev till Dylan bara. På det sättet så visste jag att oavsett vad som hände så skulle mina föräldrar aldrig få reda på det. Inte för att Zoe skulle gå och berätta det för dem men om någon hörde oss, till exempel Narcissa så skulle dem få reda på det ändå. Alla på den här skolan är så skvallriga, om det var någon som någonsin lyckats hålla en hemlighet på den här skolan så ville jag träffa honom eller henne.

Utan att säga ett ord satte jag mig ner på knä och drog fram min väska, en mugglarsak som jag köpt utan att mina föräldrar visste om det. Dem tyckte att vi fick bara använda saker som häxor och trollkarlar uppfunnit, och om dem skulle hitta den så var jag dödens. Där låg mina kläder, jag tog upp en kort, kort kjol och sedan ett grått linne slängde sedan ner dem i väskan igen. Drog sedan upp slitna jeans och ett blodrött linne med ett öga på som det rann tårar ifrån. Bytte kläder och sminkade mig sedan och fixade håret. När jag vände mig om för att väcka Zoe märkte jag att klockan inte var mycket alls. Vi skulle inte äta frukost fören om flera timmar, därför drog jag på mig en kortärmad tröja och gick sedan ut genom sovsalen och satte mig och tittade in i elden. Jag hatade inte den här skolan längre, jag hade trott att den skulle vara hemsk och att jag skulle sakna dem på Durmstrang. Eller iallafall min bror, men Hogwarts var enligt min mening den bättre skolan. Ändå förstod jag varför våra föräldrar betalade såna otroliga mängder pengar för att vi skulle få gå där, dem var mycket mer ingående i försvar emot svartkonsters lektionerna.

Man kunde inte ens kalla det FÖRSVAR emot svartkonster det var bara svartkonster. Jag har aldrig gillat svartkonster därför blev jag så förvånad att jag älskade den lektionen här. Men det var en sån stor skillnad, lärarna här var bättre. Vi var inte bara några dumma ungar här, utan elever och dem respekterade oss vilket på något sätt fick en att känna sig vuxen och mogen. När jag sa det till Zoe skrattade hon bara åt mig och påpekade sedan att jag aldrig skulle bli mogen, vilket hon förmodligen hade rätt i.

"Vad gör du här?" hördes plötsligt Narcissas iskalla röst bakom mig, jag vände mig inte om utan fortsatte titta in i elden som om inget hänt.

"Det är ett fritt land Black" svarade jag enkelt och brydde mig inte om att säga något smart tillbaka, klockan var så mycket att jag faktiskt inte orkade eller ens brydde mig om det. "Jag skulle kunna fråga dig samma sak men du ska väl på dödsätarmöte eller något dumt"

Jag visste att jag hade rätt när Narcissa inte svarade, istället vände hon bara på klacken och gick därifrån.

Jag började då tänka på James, vad var vi för något? Jag visste inte ens om vi var vänner, men det kändes så. Jag drog fram ett pergament ut fickan och började skriva ett brev, om någon visste svaret på mitt bekymmer så var det Dylan. Jag saknade honom, förutom Zoe så är han den enda familj jag hade.

_**Irriterad, för helt plötsligt nu när jag har chansen att skriva så kommer jga inte på något XD tala om jobbigt, aja. . . blev lite filosofiskt! mizzy skrev som vanligt om Zoe och jag om Bells , **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Här är chapitre 7 ;) reviews är välkomna. . . MKT VÄLKOMMA!! :D**_

**Annabell**

Jag stirrade runt på alla som satt i stora salen. Jämte mig satt Zoe, denna tittade förundrat upp i taket som om hon väntade på att något skulle hända. Ibland kunde hon sänka blicken och just då möte Sirius Blacks. Denna flinade emot henne och blinkade med ögat, och då började hon rodna och tittade sedan ner emot bordet. Så fortsatte det, men jag hade inte hjärta att säga till henne att skärpa sig. Inte heller kunde jag fråga henne vad hon såg hos honom? Runt ett bord med Slytherin-människor så fanns det helt enkelt vissa frågor som man inte ställde. Och om Regelus Black som slängde lystna blickar på mig, och fick mig att känna mig som en köttbit, som dessutom var Sirius brorsa så ställde man definitvt inte såna frågor. Snape betedde sig precis som Regelus, han stirrade på Zoe med en blick som jag ibland såg pappa ge mugglarna. En sådan som tydligt sa att du är min, och att om han fick göra slut på allt det här så skulle han det. Men Snape ville nog inte döda Zoe, och även om han ville det så fanns både jag och Sirius där för att se till så att han inte lyckades. Det kvittade nog egentligen, alla visste att han var kär i henne. Snape lät henne aldrig gå mer än några meter ifrån honom och han bar hennes böcker hela tiden. Om det inte var för att Zoe var för snäll för att säga till Snape att sluta så hade hon gjort det. Man såg tydligt att första gångerna han gjorde det så var det gulligt att han gjorde sitt bästa för att hjälpa henne så mycket. Men nu var det bara jobbigt och jag kände ärligt talat för att ge honom en örfil.

"Posten" sa jag då och flera ugglor flög runt i taket och landade framför sina ägare, där fanns också Dylans svarta uggla.

"Viktig post Abbott?" frågade Regelus och grinade brett emot mig, jag reste mig upp för att lämna bordet med brevet i handen, därför gav jag honom en flin och nickade sedan för att visa att han inte skulle följa efter mig så vinkade jag.

Men han förstod tydligen inte gesten istället gick han efter mig, och när jag började jogga ifrån honom ropade han mitt namn.

"Abbott, kan vi sluta med dem här låtsaslekarna nu?" frågade han och jag vände mig om och gav honom en förundrad blick, för första gången så visste jag ärligt talat inte vad han pratade om. "Du vet lika mycket som jag att vi är förlovade"

"Va?" utbrast jag innan jag hunnit stoppa mig själv, detta fick bara Regie att skratta högt och sedan muttra något om att jag var bättre på teater än han trodde. "När i helvette bestämdes det?"

Just då bakom Regies rygg kom Sirius, Remus, James och Peter. Alla fyra stannade och iaktog mig och Regelus. Dem lutade sig noncholant emot väggen, James och Sirius hade armarna för bröstet medans Peter gjorde sitt bästa för att efterlikna dem men misslyckades rätt kraftigt. Inte för att jag brydde mig, jag var upptagen med att smälta nyheterna om att jag var förlovad.

"Precis som din far sa så blev du ju stum av lycka" utbrast Regelus, detta väckte mig ifrån min trans och jag gick snabbt ner till honom utan att säga ett ord.

Sedan stod jag öga emot öga med den lilla snorunge som jag var förlovad med, och som var ett år yngre än mig. Jag hade aldrig hatat mina föräldrar så mycket som jag hatat dem just då.

"Regelus Black, jag lovar dig och mig att om du så mycket som andas ett ord om det här till någon" jag tog ett djupt andetag och pekade på honom, jag visste inte varför men förmodligen för att hindra mig själv ifrån att örfila honom. "Så kommer jag slå dig så hårt så att Voldemort cruciatus förbannelse kommer bara vara en liten sticka i fingret"

Han skrattade högt vilket fick mig att svära, när jag var antingen chockad eller arg så blev jag sån. Sa saker som man annars inte sa för att det lät så dumt, men huvudsaken var att han förstod att han skulle få mycket ont om han sa något om den så kallade förlovningen.

"Visst gumman" han lutade sig fram och kysste mig, sedan log han emot mig.

Sirius, James, Remus och Peter bara tittade på mig, jag märkte att Sirius velat gå fram och göra något men att James stoppade honom. Det blev rött framför mina ögon och jag ville bara kasta mig på Regelus.

"Okej Regie, är det så du vill ha det" jag drog fram staven och riktade den emot honom.

"Vad kan du göra emot mig?" frågade denna och hånflinade emot mig, då innan han hunnit säga något mer lade jag ner staven i fickan och slog honom i ansiktet.

Han ramlade tillbaka och höll händerna över näsan samtidigt som han skrek i smärta, detta gjorde bara att jag blev glad för första gången idag.

"Säger du något till någon om våran så kallade förlovning så kommer jag döda dig" sedan gick jag tillbaka emot sällskapsrummet, eller sovsalen där jag hoppades att jag kunde gömma mig.

Så snart jag kommit fram öppnade jag Dylans brev och läste högt, precis som jag visste hade han sagt till mig att göra som mitt hjärta ville. Och att jag för en gångs skulle inte skulle lyssna på mitt huvud. Sedan längst ner på sidan stod det att jag var förlovad med Regelus Black och att Dylan inte ville att jag skulle misshandla honom innan han kommit till skolan. _(AN: att Bells inte skulle misshandla Regie innan Dylan kom och hälsade på) _Detta fick mig att skratta lite, och muttra det är redan försent.

**Zoe**

Jag kan säga att jag var ganska stolt över att Bells slog till Regulus så hårt att han vrålade och kved av smärta om vart annat. Jag hade precis kommit ut från matsalen för att se vad som stod på. Varför alla marodörer lämnat salen precis efter Bells och Regulus. Som vanligt kom Snape tassande bakom mig och hans blick mörknade direkt när han såg vad Bells gjorde. Jag skrattade lågt. Rätt åt honom. Regulus, alltså.

Tillbaka i sällskapsrummet såg även Bells såg skadeglad ut och jag såg att hon läste högt ur ett brev hon höll i handen och såg först ut att ha ätit en citron, men skrattade sen och muttrade något om att det redan var försent. Jag förstod att det hade något att göra med det som hänt utanför matsalen.

Jag visste att jag skulle få reda på vad det stod i brevet snart, så jag brydde mig inte så mycket om det. Istället lämnade jag sällskapsrummet och gick ner till sjön och satte mig och tittade på vattnet. Någon kom och satte sig bredvid mig och jag kände på mig att det var en marodör. Men när jag tittade dit var det bara en stor, svart hund som satt och flåsade. Jag log lite snett och kliade den bakom öronen. Hunden verkade gilla det och la sig på rygg.

"Vill du att jag ska klia magen?" frågade jag försiktigt.

Först tyckte jag att den nickade frenetiskt, men insåg sen att jag hade inbillat mig det. Lite frånvarande kliade jag hunden på magen och han verkade gilla det.

"Vet du? Den här världen är en tuff plats att leva på. Den är framför allt orättvis. Du har tur som är en hund. Du förstår inte vad det är som händer. Du slipper veta, bry dig."

Hunden såg plötsligt lite sorgsen ut.

"Men det ordnar sig nog, ska du se. Det kommer nog ordna sig. Tids nog."

Jag tittade ut över vattnet och reste mig plötsligt upp. Hunden rullade över på mage och tittade upp på mig.

"Vi tar och går en promenad. Kom, vovven", sa jag och klappade mig på låret. Hunden reste sig upp och vi gick runt sjön tillsammans. Natten började komma och utsikten var väldigt vacker när månen blänkte på havsytan. Jag stannade i närheten av ett träd och försjunk i tysta tankar. Några minuter senare tittade jag mig omkring, men hunden var borta. Jag såg en skugga vid trädet och gick lite närmare. När jag kom fram dök Sirius upp framför mig. Jag hoppade skrämt till.

"Du skrämde mig, Sirius! Har du sett en hund här i närheten? En rätt så stor, och svart?"

Han skrattade. "Nej det har jag inte. Vaddå då, har du skaffat nytt husdjur?"

"Nej. Men den var så gullig."

Sirius verkade stolt sträcka lite på sig. "Vad blev du så lång för nu då?"

Han skrattade igen. "Vaddå lång? Jag har alltid vart lång."

Jag tittade misstänksamt på honom.

"Jaja, vill du ta en promenad?"

"Det är klart. Det är alltid roligt med promenader med dig."

"Och när har du vart på en promenad med mig förut?"

"Eh... hm... eh .... När vi var i Spökande Stugan!"

"Aha, okej. Det var väll trevligt."

"Japp, men inte träffade vi på några spöken!"

"Nej. Men nu går vi."

Puh! Det där var nära! Tänkte Sirius.

_**Såå folket kan lugnt säga att dramatiken kommer öka snart,  
iallfall bra nyheter devil/mizzy kommer hem imorrn. Dåliga nyheten jag åker om några timmar men kommer kanske hem ikväll jag vet inte riktigt :S. . får se vad som händer. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter**

**Annabell**

Jag kunde inte förstå att mina föräldrar praktiskt taget sålt mig. Dem hade förlovat mig med Regelus Black, som var skolans idiot och det värsta var att jag inte kunde göra något åt det. Jag ville bara skada honom så mycket jag kunde, den där idioten skulle få för att han ens överhuvudtaget var född. Han skulle ha så ont och må så dåligt att han förbannade sin mamma för att hon ens födde honom till den här världen.

Regelus Black, det sved i munnne och jag blev arg bara jag tänkte på den lilla råttan. Hans föräldrar var precis lika äckliga och hatade mugglare precis lika mycket som han gjorde. Han hade ju i själva verket fått det ifrån dem. Nästan alla i deras sjuka lilla släkt var såna, utom Sirius.

Men jag räknade inte honom som en Black längre. Han var faktiskt mer en Potter än en Black, han såg ut mer som James än Regie och delade samma värderingar som Charlus och Dorea Potter hade. Han hade även samma värderingar som James och dem verkade ta det hela med framtiden väldigt lugnt.

Trots att Voldemort blev starkare för varje dag verkade det inte som om dem tänkte på det, istället verkade det som om dem liksom inte brydde sig. Eller det var väl lite starkt sagt men det verkade inte som om dem blev rädda pågrund av allt som pågick runt omkring dem. Jag avundades dem deras liv, ingen av dem förstod nog hur bra dem hade det. Dem skulle inte gifta sig med Regelus Black, jag gnisslade tänder när jag tänkte på honom igen och stirrade sedan argt in i elden. Just då öppnades porträttet och inhoppandes kom Zoe, hon satte sig jämte mig och tittade enkelt på mig.

Det var då jag märkte att det var något konstigt med henne, leendet var aningen större och hon såg sådär lycklig ut. Samtidigt hade hon den där minen som hon normalt sett hade när hon hade en hemlighet.

Man skulle nästan kunna tro att hon var kär, i en viss Sirius Black. Eller så hade hon fått en dunkare i huvudet och blivit kär i Snape men det trodde jag inte, hon hade inte så dåligt smak.

Och så hade James en gång sagt till mig att man kan få en dunkare i huvudet så hårt att man får hjärnskakning men tydligen kunde man inte bli dum i huvudet.

"Det var kul när du slog till Regie imorse, men varför gjorde du det?" frågade hon, jag vände mig och satt nu så att jag tittade på hennes ansikte.

Jag öppnade munnen för att berätta varför jag slagit till honom, tanken med slaget var att han skulle bryta näsan men det hade inte funkat. Därför hade jag snabbt börjat planera nästa gång jag skulle slå honom. Det enda jag behövde för att det här skulle funka var smällare och lite hjälp från Dylan.

Just då öppnades porträttet och in kom Lucius och Regie, dem pratade med varandra men när Regie såg mig blinkade han flörtigt. Jag mådde illa, och drog därför upp Zoe i armen och ledde henne därifrån.

"Gå inte för våran skull sötnos" sa Regulus och jag räckte ut tungan åt honom i brist på bättre gester. "Min framtida fru, jag älskar dig med gumman"

Jag svor tyst och förbannade den dagen den där idioten föddes. Jag förstod inte ens hur Wallburga och Orion födde honom, dem var båda två för stela för att ens fundera på att röra varandra. Och den där idioten var alltför korkad för att vara släkt med Sirius.

Han var både smart och rolig, enligt Zoe själv hade jag aldrig pratat med honom. Men om han var kompis med James så måste han vara en bra människa. James skulle nog inte umgås med såna som inte var det.

"Vad skulle du säga?" frågade Zoe då och jag såg att vi redan befann oss i bibloteket, därför satte vi oss ner vid ett bord.

"En bra nyhet och en dålig" sa jag enkelt och log sarkastiskt, jag undrade hur hon skulle reagera när jag berättade om Regie och om Dylan.

Hon skulle förmodligen bli glad när hon får reda på att Dylan kommer hit, han har alltid varit som en bror för henne. Och han var ju min bror så jag är naturligtvis överlyckligt över att han kommer hit. Jag behövde honom just nu, han var den enda normala person i min familj.

"Jag är förlovad med Regulus Arcturus Black" sa jag och Zoes haka föll ner emot golvet och hon såg ut som om hon inte förstod vad jag just sagt till henne. "Det är den dåliga nyheten men den bra är att Dylan kommer hit och jag tror att du är lite kär i en viss person"

Zoe blev tyst vilket förmodligen var rätt bra för inte så långt ifrån oss hörde vi marodörerna sitta och prata. Marodörerna var enligt en grupp mobbare som roade sig med att förhäxa dem yngre eleverna och såna dem var avundsjuka på. Men eftersom att han var en av dem så trodde varken jag eller Zoe på det.

Den gruppen bestod av James Charlus Potter (a.k.a major hottie), Sirius Orion Black (a.k.a sex on legs), Remus Lupin (a.k.a super cutie enligt Zoe och vandrande biblotek enligt mig) och sist men minst hade vi Peter Petteigrew, han kallade vi faktiskt för råttan.

Det fanns något som fick honom att likna en råtta, och han såg alltid ut som om han visste något vi inte visste. Och det var skrämmande, ibland kunde man fånga honom tittandes på James som om han var en bit kött. Men inte på det sättet som Snape kollade på Zoe eller ens Regelus tittade på mig, utan ett annat sätt.

"Smart måntand" hördes Sirius skratt, och genast ställde sig Zoe upp och gick åt det hållet.

Jag följde genast efter, och när vi kom fram till marodörerna tittade alla upp och log emot Zoe och mig.

"Hejsan" sa Sirius och var snabb med att knuffa bort Peter så att Zoe kunde sätta sig jämte honom.

"Hej Bells" jag tittade fram emot James Potter, denna drog handen genom håret och blinkade noncholant.

Jag vinkade försiktigt och vände mig sedan bakåt för att dölja det faktum att jag rodnade. Bara han kunde få mig att rodna, och då behövde han aldrig göra mycket. Han behövde bara nicka eller blinka emot mig och så blev mitt ansikte genast till en tomat. Men bakom mig stod ingen annan än Lily Evans.

"Potter, jag visste inte att du umgicks med folk ifrån Slytherin" sa denna och stirrade argt på James.

Han ryckte på axlarna och tittade sedan på mig och Zoe, denna var uppslugad i en hetsig disskusion hon hade med Sirius. Ibland såg det ut som om dem bråkade, men det gjorde dem inte. Jag kände Zoe tillräckligt väl för att veta att hon hade jättekul och att hon pratade sådär med honom för att, det visste jag inte.

"Det är mycket du inte vet om mig Evans" svarade denna och log retligt emot den rödhåriga kvinnan.

Sedan slog han handen jämte sig och pekade sedan på mig. Jag gick långsamt över och satte mig jämte honom, Lily fnös och gick därifrån. Just då lade James armen om mig och lutade sin panna emot min.

"Nu ska vi försöka komma på en lösning på ditt lilla problem" sa han och flinade.

Jag nickade bara, för i det ögonblicket förstod jag precis hur jag kände för honom. Så fort jag känt hans arm emot mitt skin hade jag blivit hans.

**Zoe**

Det var verkligen inte en liten sak som Bells hade att berätta! Jag visste inte ens vad jag skulle säga. Det ända som hade varit värre än att vara förlovad med Regulus Black var att vara gift med honom. Eller med Malfoy.

Men det som nästan är värst med allt är att Regulus är bror med Sirius. Hade jag inte redan vetat om det hade jag aldrig trott någon som sagt det. Dem var så olika! Inte bara till beteendet utan utseendet också. Sirius hade kolsvart hår som föll snyggt på honom och med en lugg som alltid låg ner i ögonen och som man fick lust att flytta åt sidan. Hans silvergrå ögon lyste alltid av glädje, bus och allmän charmighet. Regulus däremot hade hans svart-bruna hår ganska kortklippt och bakåtstruket _(A/N kan jämföras med Dracos hår i film ett och två)_ hans mörka ögon låg alltid i skugga och det enda dem någonsin lös av var hat eller skadeglädje. Sirius var en trevlig och utåtriktad, han pratade med alla och han hade bra betyg. Regulus var inte särskilt trevlig och den enda gången han pratade med någon var när han kommit på något riktigt bra för att sänka den personen eller bara ge elaka kommentarer eller skicka besvärjelser efter folk. Hans betyg var jag övertygad om inte var så bra som hans brors.

Så det man kan få ut av det här är att Sirius är en person värd att vara vän med och Regulus ska man undvika så mycket man bara kan, speciellt om han vill sänka en person med att berätta att dem är trolovade med varandra. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om han var trolovad med fler personer på den här skolan. Sirius däremot visste jag aldrig skulle acceptera att bli tvångsgift med någon som han inte älskade på det sättet. Men Regulus skulle tydligen inte ha något emot det om han fick någon som såg så bra ut som Bells – och som var lika rik.

"Vad tänker du på, Zoe?" frågade James plötsligt. Jag kom tillbaka till nuet och märkte att alla stirrade på mig.

"Nej det var inget", sa jag undvikande och log svagt. "Inget speciellt." Jag kunde ju inte berätta att jag satt och jämförde Sirius med hans bror. Dem skulle säkert tycka jag var knäpp.

"Jag kom på en sak vi kan göra!" utbrast James.

"Jaha, vaddå, smartis?" frågade Remus. Vi satt kvar i biblioteket än, fastän att det var rätt sent. Lily hade gått för länge sen när hon märkte att vi pratade om att hjälpa Bells. "Alla idéer du har kommit på hittills har ju varit _sååå_ bra!"

"Men den här _är_ bra!" sa James och tittade lite sårat på Remus.

"Det sa du dem andra gångerna också!"

"Jaja. Vill ni inte höra ska ni få slippa det också", sa James surt.

"Okej, taggis. Vad är det? Vad är det för briljant idé du har kommit på nu då?

James sken upp igen på en gång och jag himlade med ögonen.

"_Vi_ förlovar oss!" utbrast han och tittade på Bells. Bells rodnade och sjunk ner i soffan. Samtidigt utbrast alla andra runt omkring "ÅÅÅHH!"

"Den där tog priset för ikväll, taggis. Nu tror jag det är dags att vi alla går och lägger oss."

Alla reste på sig och började sträcka på sig.

"Vad? Vaddå? Jag menade allvar!" sa James och slog ut med armarna.

"Det var väldigt gulligt av dig", sa jag, "men nu tror jag att alla är trötta och vi borde gå och sova. Det är faktiskt skola imorgon."

Alla verkade hålla med och någon gäspade högt, jag tror det var Peter.

Jag räckte fram min hand mot Bells och hon tog den. Jag drog upp henne på fötter och så gick vi trötta mot våra sovsalar. Vi smög försiktigt fram för att inte bli upptäckta av Filtch eller hans katt, mrs Norris.

I sovsalen la jag mig trött ner på sängen och sträckte nöjt ut mig. Skönt att äntligen få ligga i sin egna säng. Narcissa låg i hennes säng och snarkade högt, som vanligt. Trots att det var Narcissa och jag inte gillade henne så kände jag mig ändå hemma här nu. Jag har blivit van vid alla ljud här så jag skulle tycka att det vore tomt utan det där snarkandet, även om det var irriterande och kom från Narcissa. Jag måste byta vanor, tänkte jag trött.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨~~..~~ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Nästa morgon vaknade Bells tidigare än mig, vilket är ovanligt. Hon brukar vilja ligga och sova lite längre, helst några minuter innan lektionerna började, på så sätt kunde hon inte klaga sen och säga att hon kunde ha legat ett tag till i sängen.

Hon väckte mig innan Snark-Prinsessan hunnit vakna och sätta igång med sin vanliga morgon procedur. Vilket är ett: Stå framför spegeln och få den att säga att hon är vackrast på skolan (man hade kunnat sett hur näsan växte och tungan vart svart, om det hade varit en riktig person. Men nu var det en stackars förtrollad spegel och han hade inget annat val. En gång förhäxade jag spegeln till att säga att Snövit är vackrast men Narcissa förstod inte hela poängen med det, hon blev bara sur för att någon annan var vackrare än henne och krossade därefter spegeln) och efter det två: Stå i duschen och sjunga högt men falskt. Det var synd att inga förtrollningar verkade på dörren in till badrummet, annars hade man lättat kunnat pusta ut när hon äntligen gick in dit. Men icke. Nummer tre: Är när hon kastar ut hela (bokstavligt talat!) garderoben på golvet för att leta upp ett par nya byxor och en ny tröja som hon aldrig har använt mer än två gånger förut. Procedur nummer fyra är den hemskaste av alla: Se henne stå framför spegeln igen och sminka sig. Hon ser förskräcklig ut med – och utan – smink. Det spelar ingen roll hur mycket hon lägger på, hon ser inte bättre ut för det. Nummer fem finns inte än, men jag lovar att hon snart kommer på något mer som hon kan behöva fixa innan hon är klar för lektionerna.

Men nu skulle vi slippa hennes morgon-göra tack vare min bästa kompis.

När vi klätt på oss gick vi ner till frukosten och åt. Vi var tidiga, så vi skulle ha en timme på oss innan lektionerna började. Marodörerna satt vid sitt bord och när dem såg oss vinkade dem glatt. Det förvånade inte mig att dem var nere så tidigt, så mycket som dem åt. Sirius hade på sig en vit skjorta till matchande mörka jeans.

Jag vet inte ens varför jag noterade det där. Jag kollade ju inte vad James, Remus eller Peter hade på sig för kläder.

När vi ätit klart lystes hela salen upp i neongrönt ljus och mitt i allt ljus stod det med stora bokstäver

"JAG ÄLSKAR DIG ANNABELL ABBOTT! OM DU GÅR NER TILL SJÖN NU SKA JAG VISA DET FÖR DIG.

DIN FÖR EVIGT

R."

"Regulus!" morrade Bells lågt och jag skrattade. Hon såg argt på mig och jag tystnade.

"Kom så går vi ner till sjön och tittar!" utbrast jag. Bells såg surt på mig. "Så kan du ge honom en ny käftsmäll..." lockade jag. Hon verkade gilla det för hon vände sig om och gick mot dem stora dörrarna. Jag såg att marodörerna följde efter på tryckt avstånd, någon som hade något att göra med att Bells blev arg borde straffas. I alla fall tror jag att dem ville veta vad Bells tänkte göra.

Hon gick raskt ner till sjön och jag sprang nästan efter henne.

"Var är du Black?!" Morrade hon högt och såg sig omkring. Ute på bryggan stod ett litet bord uppfällt med levande ljus på och två tallrikar med mackor.

Bells skyndade sig ut dit när hon såg att en liten person satt vid den ena stolen vid bordet.

Jag sprang efter henne igen och var tätt bakom när hon kom fram till bordet. Jag har hört att sjön blir väldigt djup väldigt fort, och undrade då om man skulle bottna om man ramlade i här. Jag hade inte tänkt putta i någon, men jag är inte så säker med Bells.

"Vad ska det här vara bra för, Black??!" skrek hon. "Kan du inte bara ta och ge dig när jag första gången talade om vad jag tyckte genom att mosa din näsa?"

"Men så säger man väl inte till sin blivande man?"

"Det kan du ta dig fan på att man gör!" skrek Bells. Jag har aldrig hört henne säga sådana saker förut. Inte ens killarna på Durmstrang hade någonsin behövt en utskällning av denna grad.

"Och jag som hade med mig ringen och allt." Han la på en fejkad blick där han såg ledsen ut.

Jag stod bredvid Bells när hon tog ett steg fram och välte hela bordet. Bakom mig hörde jag flera nya personer komma ut på bryggan, eller i alla fall en. Det var inte marodörerna, dem var redan där, men dem stod en bit ifrån, säkert för dem inte visste vad Bells tänkte göra härnäst.

"Jag skiter i din jävla ring! Jag ska inte gifta mig med dig i alla fall!"

Regulus ställde sig upp med asken i handen. Han var minst lika lång som Bells, men han såg mycket ynkligare ut. Hon slet asken ur hans hand och kastade den i sjön.

Regulus blick mörknade snabbt.

"Den där ringen var väldigt dyr!"

"Tror du att jag bryr mig?"

"Ja det tror jag, för det blir din vän som ska hämta tillbaka den!"

Regulus slet tag i mitt hår och jag skrek högt när han svingade ut mig över bryggan och jag dunsade i vattnet. Så fort jag kom i tappade jag andan av det kalla vattnet som snabbt slöt sig omkring mig. Det var så himla kallt att jag först inte ens kunde få mina armar att simma uppåt. Men när jag gjorde det tog det plötsligt stopp. Jag tittade nedåt och såg att en sjögräs tuva hade snott sig kring min fot. Förtvivlat slet jag i sjögräset men mina händer började bli stela så jag fick inte bort det. Jag fick panik. Vad skulle jag göra? Luften började ta slut. Jag kände hur en till person precis dök i bredvid mig och simmade fram och hjälpte mig att få bort sjögräset. Sedan tog han tag om min midja och simmade med starka tag upp mot ytan igen. Jag drog häftig in ny luft mellan mina skallrande tänder. Jag kände ett starkt tag om min överkropp och snart var vi på väg mot stranden. Jag vände på huvudet och såg till min förvåning att det var Dylan som bogserade oss in mot land! När vi kom upp på stranden bar han mig en bit upp innan han satte ner mig.

Marodörerna kom springande och jag såg Sirius ta av sig sin skjorta för att lägga den över min överkropp.

"S-s-slo-o-g h-h-on ho-on-om?" frågade jag.

Först tittade alla frågade på mig med sedan verkade James fatta och han brast ut i ett stort leende.

"Det är klart! Det är Bells vi talar om, jag tror han kommer bli känd för Pojken-som-hade-den-krokigaste-näsan-i-Hogwarts-historia-innan-han-ens-fyllt-sexton.!"

Jag skrattade men det övergick snart i hostattacker.

"Jag tror det är bäst att du får gå till sjukhusflygeln", sa Dylan och räckte mig sin hand.

"T-tack, Dylan."

Jag reste mig skakigt upp.

"V-var är B-bells?"

"Jag tror hon gick upp efter några lärare."

Dylan höll en stadig arm runt min rygg medan vi gick upp mot slottet. Jag var helt stelfrusen och det droppade om mina kläder. Nu önskade jag att jag hade valt att ligga kvar och varit med om Narcissas fyra morgon procedurer.

_**Här hade vi nästa kapitel. som vanligt skrevs Bells av GroowyL och Zoe av mig(devil)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabell**

Jag satt i en soffa vid biblioteket och tänkte på allting. Marodörerna höll Zoe sällskap och när jag sagt till henne att jag behövde tänka så sa hon att det var okej och det här var det första stället jag kunde komma på där man kanske skulle kunna vara ensam.

Tankarna virvlade runt i huvudet på mig, jag visste verkligen inte vad jag skulle göra. Att slå Regie hade inte hjälpt mig alls, visst hade jag fått utlopp för lite av min ilska men jag var rätt säker på att varken Wallburga eller Orion skulle tycka att det var okej att jag slog deras son.

Dem skulle förmodligen inte heller avbryta hela förlovningen bara för att jag inte ville gifta mig med deras orm till son. Det jag tyckte och tänkte hade ingenting med det att göra, eller det var i alla fall så dem såg det.

Jag höll knäna närmare magen, suckade djupt och tänkte sedan tillbaka på det James sagt bara dagen före. Hur han strålat och sagt att han kunde gifta sig med mig, jag hade bara rodnat och därför inte kunnat säga vad jag egentligen tyckte om det. Sirius hade bara antagit att jag inte gillade iden men i själva verket älskade jag den. Men det kunde jag inte säga till dem, det skulle inte bara förstöra min image utan också min vänskap med James.

"Hej Bells." Fram bakom en bokhylla kom Dylan, han log trött emot mig och satte sig snart ner i soffan och lade armen jämte mig.

Genast lutade jag mitt huvudet emot honom och tittade tomt framför mig. Att vi inte sa något var viktigt, just nu ville jag inte säga något. Både han och jag visste att mitt giftermål med Regulus var något jag inte kunde komma ifrån.

Det var bestämt att vi skulle gifta oss och om det var det sista mina och hans föräldrar gjorde så skulle vi gifta oss. Mina föräldrar hoppades att ett giftermål skulle göra att Voldemort gillade dem ännu mer. Medans hans föräldrar hoppades att genom det här giftermålet skulle dem komma närmare Voldemort.

Oavsett hur renblodiga dem var och oavsett hur mkt dem hatade mugglare så var dem inte i närheten så nära Voldemort som mina föräldrar var. Jag var inte stolt över dem, jag förstod inte hur en enda person kunde ha så mycket makt.

"Det är över eller hur?" frågade jag och kände hur Dylan nickade, tårar brann bakom mina ögonlock.

Det var absolut inte såhär jag föreställt mig mitt liv, jag hade aldrig trott något bra om mina föräldrar men dem hade aldrig heller gett mig något skäl att hata dem, fören nu.

Tittade man på James föräldrar till exempel så gifte dem sig pågrund av att dem älskade varandra. Det var så jag ville gifta mig, och inte för att mina föräldrar skulle vinna något av det.

"Du vet väl att Regulus är dödsätare eller?" frågade han då, och jag tittade upp på honom.

Den tanke som dykt upp först var när hände detta men sedan började jag undra hur Dylan visste det. Genast föll min blick på hans arm, jag tog tag i den och drog långsamt upp manteln.

Jag visste på något sätt att den skulle vara där, men jag var ändå rädd för att se den. Se hur den svarta ormen ringlade uppför min brors arm, hur tungan stack ut genom munnen och på det sättet hånade mig för att jag förlorat min sista familjemedlem till Voldemort.

"Dylan", viskade jag bara när den svarta ormen visade sig, tårarna började rinna nerför mina ögon och jag ställde mig upp och stirrade bara på honom.

Såg hur dem annars så vackra ögonen blev svarta och hur han vände ner blicken emot golvet. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro, min storebror hade blivit dödsätare och på det sättet hade jag förlorat min familj.

"Jag är ledsen Bells", sa denna och gick emot mig men jag vände bara på klacken och sprang därifrån.

Jag var tvungen att prata med Zoe, James eller någon helt enkelt. Min bror var en dödsätare, den tanken gick igenom mitt huvud då jag med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna sprang emot sjukflyglen.

Där skulle Zoe och Marodörerna sitta även om vi hade lektion, dem skulle utan tvekan tycka att det var viktigare att vara med henne än det var att spendera en och en halv timme med att repetera något dem redan kunde.

Bakom mig kunde jag höra Dylans fotsteg och visste mycket väl att han skulle stoppa mig, men då såg jag dörren till sjukflyglen och öppnade dörren.

"Zoe?" ropade jag i hela flyglen, och snabbt svarade denna med ett jag är här.

Jag tittade åt vänster och såg där långt borta Zoe sitta med marodörerna. Tårarna vällde ner över kinderna och jag gjorde inget för att stoppa dem. Istället gick jag långsamt fram till dem och kramade Zoe.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade denna snabbt och tittade på mitt tårfyllda ansikte, men kunde ändå inte gissa vad som hänt.

Men vem skulle kunna det, hur många gånger hade inte Dylan sagt till oss att vi kan lita på honom. Han skulle aldrig bli dödsätare, och att vi kunde alltid räkna på honom men så hade han blivit dödsätare. Hur skulle vi någonsin kunna lita på honom igen?

"Dylan är dödsätare." Hon knuffade mig ifrån sig och stirrade bara enkelt som om hon inte kunde förstå vad jag sa.

"Nej det är han inte", viskade hon, Sirius gick fram och lade armen om henne som för att trösta henne vilket jag hade tyckt var gulligt under andra omständigheter.

Jag nickade enkelt och just då öppnade dörren och framgåendes kom Dylan, han hade dragit ner ärmen och tittade enkelt på oss.

"Jag blev tvingad", sa han enkelt och tittade bara på mig och Zoe, det var som om marodörerna helt plötsligt blivit osynliga. "Ni måste lita på mig."

Det sista han sa fick mig att explodera och jag kände mig inte längre ledsen utan bara arg och förrådd. Han var min bror och ändå hade han inte hållit sina löften, han hade förrått inte bara mig utan också Zoe.

Även om jag ville hata honom så kunde jag inte det, han var trots allt min bror och jag älskade honom oavsett hur arg och sårad han gjorde mig.

"Vi måste inte lita på dig", svor jag och stirrade kallt på honom och sedan på hans arm.

Ställde mig sedan upp och gick fram till honom så att jag stirrade honom rätt i ögonen. Sedan började jag slå honom, på bröstet och armarna och tillslut på armen med märket.

Tårarna rann nerför kinderna men jag tänkte inte på det utan slog bara, jag ville att han skulle få känna samma smärta som jag kände.

"Bells ta det lugnt." Jag kände hur någon tog tag i min midja och hindrade mig från att slå Dylan. "Andas."

Jag vände mig om och lutade mitt huvud emot James axel, lade min armar runt hans nacke och kände hur han höll ett hårt grepp om min midja.

Allt var verkligen för jävligt nu, nu skulle jag inte bara gifta mig med Regulus Black. Utan jag hade förlorat min bror, som hade varit min enda familj och en av mina bästa vänner som jag känt i hela mitt liv.

"Jag är ledsen", viskade Dylan, jag ville vända mig och fråga om han någonsin skulle komma tillbaka och be honom att förklara, kanske hade han en bra förklaring.

Men gjorde inte det, och när jag hörde poffet som visade att han var borta visste jag inte om han skulle komma tillbaka någonsin. Men jag ville att han skulle komma tillbaka, oavsett hur mycket jag hatade han beslut att bli dödsätare så hatade jag att inte ha honom som min bror ännu mera.

James smekte lugnande min rygg medans Zoe lutade sig emot Sirius. Remus såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle göra och Peter låg och sov.

"Hur mår du?" frågade då James och torkade bort mina tårar med sin tumme.

"Skit", svarade jag enkelt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

Jag satt i soffan i Slytherins sällskapsrum, klockan var nästan tre och för första gången hade jag varit vaken länge nog att se fullmånen försvinna bakom molnen. Den hade dykt upp vid midnatt och gjort så att skolan sett kusligt spöklig ut. Jag föreställde mig Dylan smyga omkring därute med våra föräldrar och dem andra dödsätarna. Hur han knäböjde framför Voldemort och kallade honom mästare.

Det var äckligt, hur kunde den person jag litade på så mycket svika mig och gå över till att bli Voldemorts lilla knähund. Han hade inte heller brytt sig om att förklara varför, kanske hade han ett bra skäl.

Även om jag hatade alla som gick över på Voldemorts sida så fanns det vissa personer som inte gjort det frivilligt. Det var såna som gjort det för att omständigheterna tvingat dem till det.

Om jag ska vara ärlig så hade den tanken gått igenom mitt huvud flera gånger. För att slippa mina föräldrars tjat och ständiga klagomål på min brist på entusiasm när det kom till att tortera mugglare, mugglarfödda eller andra halvblod.

Jag tänkte på Regulus, jag visste att han var ett totalt psykfall, men att han var en dödsätare hade jag inte en aning om. Det gjorde mig nervös och rädd, om jag skulle gifta mig med en dödsätare så skulle folk med en gång också tro att även jag var en dödsätare. Och tro mig det sista jag ville bli just nu var en dödsätare.

Dem små råttorna som blir det är fega, och gör det för att dem hellre offrar andras liv än sina egna. Men till sist blir dem rädda för att dem märker hur mycket makt Voldemort har och då försöker dem gå därifrån och det slutar bara med att dem dör.

Utan ett ord ställde jag mig upp och gick ut genom porträttet och satte fart emot sjukflyglen. Vi var inte tillåtna att gå omkring i korridorerna så här tidigt, eller sent kanske man ska säga.

Det beror helt på vad man tycker, men det fanns en bra sak med att ha pengar. Man kunde muta praktiskt taget alla.

Förutom McGonnagall, vilket jag gillade med henne. Hon tog inte emot pengar och var inte en sån lärare som uppskattade att eleverna bidrog med pengar för att betyget skulle höjas. Om man ville höja sitt betyg på hennes lektioner så fick man kämpa för det.

"Miss Abbott vad gör ni här?" frågade då just denna, jag vände mig om och log emot Minerva.

Denna sa inget, eftersom att hon funnit mig stående utanför sjukhusflyglen förstod hon nog vad jag skulle göra.

Därför knuffade jag upp dörren och fann snart Zoe sittandes vid fönstret som fanns jämte hennes säng. Hon sov inte utan satt och tittade ut genom rutan, hon hade förmodligen ett av sina så kallade filosofiska ögonblick. Jag smög fram till henne och satte mig på sängen.

"Hej Zoe", sa jag, hon hoppade till och satte sedan handen över hjärtat och flinade brett emot mig.

"Skräm mig inte så Bells, vad gör du här?" frågade hon och tittade på mig, jag pillade med fingrarna och tittade ut genom fönstret.

Helt plötsligt såg jag något som rörde sig, det liknade en kronhjort. Genast sprang jag fram till Zoes fönster och pekade ner på marken.

"Kolla", hon tittade dit men sa inget, och helt plötsligt hörde vi något yla och ljudet skar igenom luften.

"Ville du säga något eller?" frågade hon sedan och jag gick tillbaka till sängen och satte mig där medans Zoe bara tittade på mig och väntade på att jag skulle säga något.

Den människan kände mig alltför väl.

"Du vet när James sa att _Vi _kunde förlova oss, han och jag då alltså", sa jag och pekade på mig själv och stammade sedan lite. "Och då sa ni att det var en dum ide. Men jag gillade den."

Zoe började skratta och gick sedan fram till mig och kramade om mig, sedan började hon prata om att det här var perfekt och märkte inte att jag försökte säga något mera.

"Jag vill bara inte att vi ska förlova oss för att han känner sig skyldig att hjälpa mig så säg inget till honom om det här. Lova mig att du inte säger något till **James**", sa jag och tittade ner på stengolvet igen. "Just det ja, jag glömde att säga att Regulus är dödsätare."

**Zoe**

Egentligen förvånade det mig inte att Regulus var en dödsätare, men ändå fanns jag mig själv gapande när Bells sa det.

"Stäng munnen så flugorna inte bosätter sig", sa Bells retsamt men lite tafatt. Jag stängde snabbt munnen. Jag förstod Bells oro och tafatthet. Jag visste inte heller vad jag skulle göra, och det måste vara värre för henne. Jag hade i alla fall inte fått något brev av mina föräldrar än där dem ville att jag skulle bekanta mig med någon speciell person för att dem planerar att vi ska gifta oss. Jag backade och satte mig i fönstret igen.

"Det kommer ordna sig", sa jag lugnande till henne, men jag själv var inte lugn alls. Mitt hjärta körde på högvarv och jag ville helst av allt inte sitta ner, jag måste göra något. Men jag kunde bara inte resa på mig och gå därifrån, hur skulle inte Bells känna sig då? Hon skulle säkert vara helt nere och tycka att ingenting var värt att kämpa för om t.o.m. hennes bästa vän gav upp på en gång.

Men det var klart att jag inte tänkte ge upp! Jag skulle kämpa så mycket jag bara kunde för att Bells skulle slippa gifta sig med ett as på två ben.

Och att _Dylan_ var en dödsätare gick bara inte in. Hur kunde han göra något sånt? Hur kunde han göra det efter vad han sagt till mig och Bells i alla år? Om att han verkligen skulle kämpa emot, han tänkte ta hand om oss när han gått ur skolan och då skulle vi äntligen kunna komma ifrån alla dödsätare och leva ett stillsamt liv långt från våra föräldrar. Men hur skulle den drömmen kunna bli verklighet om han gett upp och tagit emot en inbjudan att bli dödsätare? Jag ville inte tro det. Jag _kunde_ inte tro det. Men jag visste att det var sant.

Om han inte lyckades gå emot, hur skulle jag och Bells göra det då? Vi hade inte nån som nu skulle vakta våra ryggar, istället stod där våra föräldrar och knuffade oss framåt – mot det som skulle bli våran undergång eftersom vi inte skulle ge oss frivilligt.

Bells hängde svagt med huvudet medan hon tycktes fundera och reste sig sen upp.

"Jag går och lägger mig, jag orkar inte tänka."

Hon vände sig om och började gå. Jag tog tag i hennes arm och hon vände sig om.

"Jag lovar att det kommer ordna sig, det ska jag se till."

Hon log mot mig. "Det vet jag att du kommer. Sov nu."

Sen gick hon ut genom dörren och gick mot hålorna där vi bodde.

Jag visste att klockan var mycket, men jag skulle aldrig kunna somna nu, jag hade fått för mycket att tänka på så jag såg snabbt till att Madam Pomfrey inte var i närheten och hoppade ner från fönstret och stack ut genom dörren. Jag såg Bells smyga genom korridoren, och kunde konstatera att hon inte var på väg till något annat ställe än hennes sovsal.

Jag gick runt i slottet lite och lät tankarna vandra. Jag gick snart genom korridoren på fjärde våningen och stod plötsligt framför den gömda gången ut från slottet som Sirius visat mig. Varför inte? Tänkte jag när jag närmade mig den. Lite frisk luft brukar få mina tankar att klarna lite. Jag gick genom den kyliga gången och huttrade till lite. Det var inte direkt kallt, men det blåste i gången. Snart stod jag utanför slottet och beundrade den fina utsikten som kunde ses längst sjön. Jag hade ingen lust att sätta mig där nere, dels för det där med när jag ramlade i och dels för att det blåser mycket nere vid sjöar, så det kunde jag gärna slippa.

Det var ganska vindstilla där jag stod, men jag gick i alla fall tio meter bort och satte mig ner där gräset inte var så blött.

Jag tänkte tillbaka på det Bells berättat och kom på just då att hon hade märkt speciellt på namnet _James_. Då fick jag en idé. Jag hade lovat att inte berätta för _James_. Men jag kunde berätta för tex Sirius ... Jag log när jag tänkte på hur en plan tog form. Det kunde fungera. Men då behöver jag hjälp. Jag skulle nog kunna hålla det hemligt för Bells och James, och det mesta måste dem fixa själva, men fungerade det var jag briljant!

Mitt armband jag hade på mig blåste plötsligt av min arm och åkte några meter ner. Suckande reste jag på mig och gick ner dit. Armbandet var gjort i makramé med några pärlor i silver. Jag hade fått det av Sirius, han sa att han hittade det på rean i en mugglar affär och tyckte den var fin, men jag undrar om han inte hade gjort den själv, det borde inte vara så svårt. Varför hade han annars sparat den så länge utan att ge den till någon annan? Sirius är lite av ett mysterium, man får några ledtrådar då och då, men man vet känner inte till helheten.

Jag stelnade till när jag hörde det där ylandet igen. Jag hade glömt bort det. Snabbt tittade jag upp på himlen och såg att det var fullmåne. När jag såg ner igen stod det en stor varulv framför mig. Jag spärrade upp ögonen och backade något steg bakåt försiktigt. Om jag hade tur hade den inte sett mig än ... Jag backade ett steg till. Varulven sniffade i luften och tittade till höger om den. Jag tog skrämt ännu ett steg bakåt när jag upptäckte att det bara var några meter mellan oss. Hur kunde en varulv ta sig in på skolan? Om inte ... skolan hade tagit in varulven ... Ännu ett steg. Inget hände. Varulven slickade sig om ena tassen. Ett steg till. _KNAK! _Det tycktes närstan höras över hela området, men jag visste att det inte lät så högt. Under min högra fot låg en avbruten gren och varulven fick plötsligt uppmärksamheten på mig.

Han tog ett steg framåt. Hans steg var minst dubbelt så stort som mitt. Hjärtat bankade i mitt bröst och jag hörde inget annat just då. Kunde varulven höra samma sak som jag? Tyckte han att det lät ungt och färskt? Var han hungrig? Vad tänker jag på!?! Jag borde tänka på hur jag ska ta mig härifrån utan att bli uppäten. Borde jag springa? Eller lägga mig ner på marken och låtsas att jag var död? _Varför undervisar dem inte det här i skolan istället för deras andra tjafs? _

Lugn, lugn. Försökte jag intala mig själv. Andas lugnt, djupa andetag. Så. Nu. Tänk efter vad du lärde dig på Durmstrang. Men jag kunde inte komma på något alls. Ingenting dök upp, jag kom inte ens ihåg lektionen vi hade om varulvar, fastän jag visste att vi hade haft en. Varulven närmade sig med ännu ett steg och det kan ha bidragit till mitt hjärnsläpp. Hade någon frågat mig vad jag hette just då hade jag nog inte kunnat svara på ens det. Jag gjorde det enda jag kunde komma på som var vettigt just då – backade. Steg för steg gick jag snabbare och snabbare bakåt men det hjälpte inte mycket när varulven tog steg för steg närmare mig med sina långa ben. Jag fick panik när den snart bara var fem meter ifrån mig.

En gren knäcktes vid ett träd en bit bort. Varulvens uppmärksamhet vändes dit och det var det enda jag behövde. Jag vände tvärt om och kastade mig iväg mot öppningen, oturligt nog hade jag inte gått rakt bakåt, jag hade hamnat längre bort från den hemliga gången än jag trott. Jag hörde hur varulven satte fart och sprang efter mig, jag hade fått ett litet försprång på dem ynka sekunder han tittat bort, men de meterna tog han snabbt igen och jag tänkte att det var såhär det skulle bli när jag dog. Dem skulle hitta mig dagen efter med en okänd person bredvid min oigenkännliga kropp och förstå vad som hänt. Dem skulle räkna eleverna och komma fram till att det var jag som låg där. Utan minsta chans att försvara mig med hade jag blivit ännu ett offer för varulvarna. Om jag hade tur kunde jag få en fin begravning och alla skulle veta vem jag var, sörja mig och komma ihåg mig som ... ja, vad skulle dem komma ihåg mig som? Tjejen med platinablont hår och korta kjolar? Jag önskar dem har vita rosor på begravningen. Dem får inte ha på sig svarta kläder heller, dem måste ha vita eller gladare färger. ÅÅH! Jag tänker på min begravning istället för att tänka på att jag kommer klara det här. Jag måste bara vara snabbare. Typ lika snabb som varulven som jagar mig?!

Jag både hörde och kände när varulven tog ett språng och sen låg jag fastnaglad vid marken. Jag hade inte ens hunnit reagera. På något sätt hade jag fått upp armarna för att skydda mitt huvud, men det borde inte göra stor nytta mot en så gott som fullvuxen varulv. Men ingenting hände. Jag kände stenarna under mig tryckas in i huden på mig, men inga bett eller hugg kom. Det hördes en del morrningar. Var kom dem ifrån? Var varulven upptagen med någon annan som tog hans uppmärksamhet från mig? Jag kände hur hela jag vibrerade när nästa morrning kom.

V-var det den där andra s-som låg ovanpå mig? Var det inte v-varulven? Var det något hemskare, som kommer äta upp mig l-långsammare och jag kommer ligga och vrida mig i plågor under honom? Jag tänkte just vrida på huvudet och titta vad som hände när jag kände något trycka tillbaka mitt huvud igen och det enda jag såg var jord, grus och lite gräs.

Jag kände i marken hur något annat stort djur kom galopperande. Tänkte dem dela på mig? En får mitt ben, den andra mina armar, en tredje mitt andra ben?

Jag kände ännu mer hur mycket mitt hjärta bankade när jag låg tryckt mot marken. Blodet rusade och jag hade ingen aning om vad som hände. Kunde dem inte bara göra slut på mig snabbt? Jag klarade snart inte av att ligga kvar där på marken och vänta på att dö.

Något litet som en mus nosade på mig och klev upp på min arm och sen vidare upp i mitt hår. Jag kämpade emot impulsen att skrika, men jag kunde inte hålla mig lugn, det gick bara inte. Om jag kom levande ifrån det här kommer dem säkert få lägga in mig på psyket, om jag inte är så hopplös att dem avlivar mig på en gång. Då hoppas jag att Bells klarar sig från hennes dilemma.

Snart försvann vikten från mig och jag vred snabbt på huvudet för att se den svarta hunden jaga iväg varulven. Hade hunden räddat mig? Bodde den här i skogen? När varulven var borta reste jag mig snabbt upp och skyndade mot öppningen. James stod där och vinkade in mig. Hade han sett allt? När jag kom fram till honom drog han snabbt in mig och jag rasade ihop. Jag darrade i hela kroppen och jag kunde inte få fram ett enda ord.

"Här, drick det här. Det blir bättre, jag lovar att jag inte drogar dig", sa James och räckte mig en liten glasflaska. Jag räckte fram min hand som darrade som ett asplöv för att visa att jag inte skulle klara av det.

James tog själv av korken och hällde det i min mun. Jag svalde och kände hur det rann genom kroppen. Snart slutade jag gradvis darra och min puls gick ner. Paniken verkade också lägga sig allt eftersom. Jag kände mig tröttare än jag trodde jag var. Snart var även Sirius där och böjde sig ner mot mig. Mina ögonlock tycktes vilja sluta sig själva och jag tittade surt på James, eller så surt jag kunde genom tröttheten.

"lintlee dlogee flaa?" Var det där verkligen min röst? Jag lät som ett fyllo! Vad var det i den där drycken?!

"Idiot!" sa Sirius och klappade till James i huvudet. "Gav du henne hela flaskan?"

James duckade så gott det gick, men fick ändå en ganska rejäl smäll.

"Ja! Vad skulle jag göra? Hon kunde ju knappt ens gå! Hon såg ju helt panikslagen ut."

"Men det hade ju räckt med bara några droppar!"

Mitt huvud föll ner på golvet då jag inte orkade hålla det uppe. Var det lugnande i flaskan? Det borde förklara hur jag kände mig. Vi använde ofta sånt på Durmstrang men jag hade själv aldrig smakat det.

"Men då kunde du ha gjort det själv om du inte var upptagen med att jaga Månt... Jaga månen."

"Ja det kunde jag väl om du inte stack hit direkt!"

Vad snackar de om?

"Killar", försökte jag säga, men det lät mer som "glilgal" eller liknande, jag var för trött för att lyssna på mig själv.

Dem tystnade och vände sig mot mig.

"Nu måste vi ta tillbaka henne till sjukhusflygeln. Varsågod och ta för dig."

James gav Sirius en retsam blick.

"Det var ju snällt. Tack herrn", Sirius bockade sig djupt. Om jag hade orkat hade jag himlat med ögonen, men nu började det bli suddigt framför ögonen och jag kände knappt när dem bar upp mig.

---

Det var ljust omkring mig när jag vaknade. Vitt överallt. Med ett stön märkte jag att jag låg i sjukhusflygeln. Varför skulle allt vara så _ljust?_ Jag låg ett tag och tittade ut genom fönstret när jag bitvis kom ihåg det som hänt. Men hade inte det bara varit en dröm?

_Zoe skrevs av mizzy/devil. Och Bells skrevs av GroowyL_

_Kommentera? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabell**

När jag vaknade nästa dag hade Narcissa redan hoppat in i duschen och sjöng nu högljutt och mycket falskt kan tilläggas. Jag brydde mig ärligt inte om det, istället drog jag på mig ett par mörka jeans och en sliten sjorta som varit Dylans en gång. Drog upp ärmarna så att dem slutade vid armbågarna, rufsade till håret , drog på mig ett par glasögon och gick sedan därifrån.

Jag ville inte tänka på allt som hänt, det med att Dylan varit dödsätare eller att jag skulle gifta mig med Regulus som också han var dödsätare. När jag fått reda på allting hade jag bara gråtit och för första gången hade det känts som om allt var över.

Om sanningen ska fram så kändes det fortfarande som om mitt liv närmade sig slutet, och det hade inte börjat.

Om Zoe varit här så skulle hon fått mig att tänka på något annat, och hon hade definitivt inte låtit mig gå utanför porträttet med dem här deppiga kläderna som riktigt skrek att jag tyckte synd om mig själv.

Men nu var hon inte här, och hallå? Om det var någon det var synd om i den här skolan så var det fan jag. Jag ser ingeng annan som måste gifta sig med en kille som inte bara är yngre, medlem i en av dem mest ökända familjerna i samhället och till råga på det dödsätare.

Jag hade inte sagt något till Zoe, jag tror inte att hon förstått det men jag förstod att så fort jag sagt ja, så skulle jag också bli dödsätare. Inte frivilligt, jag är ingen fegis som min bror. Men Regulus skulle nog se till så att det blev fixat, som kvinna hade jag inget att säga om det.

"Abbott, var är Zoe någonstans?" frågade plötsligt Serverus, jag vände mig och drog ner glasögonen så att dem vilade på näsbenet medans jag stirrade på honom.

Vi hade nu gått ifrån att vara vänner som i hemlighet hatade varandra till personer som bara pratade pågrund av Zoe. Han hade till och med gått så långt att han kallade mig vid efternamn. Vilket betydde att han hatade mig lika mycket som han hatade James, Sirius eller Remus.

"Du är patetisk Snape" muttrade jag enkelt och stirrade på honom uppifrån och ner. "Kan du inte klara dig ensam en enda dag?"

Han sa inget utan ryckte enkelt på axlarna och öppnade sedan munnen som om han ville säga något. Hade jag haft energi nog eller om jag hade brytt mig så hade jag stannat men nu orkade jag inte det utan gick sedan upp för trapporna och fann mig sedan stå ansikte emot ansikte med McGonnagall.

"Miss Abbott precis den person jag ville träffa" sa hon och tog tag i min axel och ledde mig sedan emot Dumbledors kontor.

Jag ville fråga henne vad det här handlade om, sedan ville jag självklart ta fram några galleoner och se till så att jag inte skulle få kvarsittning bara för att jag råkade slå Regulus på snoken för andra gången eller tredje gången, jag räknade inte så noga. Så fort statyn försvann åt sidan gick vi upp på kontoret och där i en stol satt Dumbledor.

"Aa Miss Abbott, precis den person jag letade efter" McGonnagall släppte taget om min axel och log sedan sorgset, vilket fick mig att undra vad det var som pågick här.

Inte kunde det bli så här allvarligt för att jag slog till Regulus, jag menar visserigen var han en Black men dem var väl inte så viktiga för skolan eller? Om det var några som var viktiga för den här skolan så var det Dumbledor och McGonnagall. Hade inte dem varit lärare på skolan så skulle man lika gärna kalla den här byggnaden ett psykhus.

För det var tro det eller ej McGonnagall och Dumbledor som gav skolan karaktär, och som lärde oss det mesta. Så var det iallfall enligt mig, dem andra i Slytherin håller nog inte med mig men vem bryr sig om vad dem tycker.

"Det är andra gången någon sagt det idag" sa jag och satte mig nocholant ner i stolen framför mig, drog upp glasögonen så att dem vilade emot huvudet. "Visst är det kul att vara populär, men vad är det som händer här?"

Just som Dumbledor skulle svara öppnades dörren igen och in kom James och Sirius båda två med två noncholanta leenden.

"Vad gör du här Bells?" frågade James, han drog fram en stol och satte sig på min vänstra sida samtidigt som han drog handen igenom håret.

Sirius satte sig jämte James och tittade på rektorn, denna hade hostat och log nu vetandes emot dem båda två. Han visste att dem hade gjort något fel, han visste förmodligen vad också men valde att inte säga något.

Vilken normal person som helst skulle rodna och stamma fram en förklaring till varför dem var där. Men eftersom att James och Sirius var just James och Sirius så gjorde dem inte det, utan flinade arrogant emot varandra och även emot Dumbledor. Denna skrattade bara tyst medans han pillade i skägget.

"Trevligt att träffa er igen pojkar, varför får jag denna ära?" frågade han försiktigt, James flinade fortfarande och lutade stolen bakåt, det såg ut som om han skulle ramla vilken sekund som helst men tack vare hans snabba reflexer gjorde han inte det utan lutade stolen fram igen i precis rätt ögonblick.

"Nej det är inget särskilt Sir, jag och Mr Black här tyckte bara att det var för länge sedan vi var här" Sirius nickade medhållande, både Dumbledor hade svårt att hålla inne skratten.

Visst att dem inte gjort något, man behövde inte vara tankeläsare för att veta att dem var skyldiga. Och inte bara skyldiga till en grej utan minst tio, som hänt denna dagen och då var klockan bara åtta på morgonen än.

"Självklart Mr Potter, mitt kontor är nästan lika vackert som trofe rummet" sa han och både Sirius och James nickade. "Vad bra att ni känner så, för Mr Potter och Mr Black, ni kommer ha kvarsittning där både denna och nästa vecka tillsammans med Miss Abbott här"

Sirius och James gjorde high five och vände sig sedan till mig, jag höjde handen och gjorde även high five, skrattade sedan och vände mig emot Dumbledor. Denna såg ut som om han väntade på att jag skulle dra fram galleonerna och muta honom så att jag slapp ha kvarsittning men denna gången gjorde jag inte det. Jag hade inget emot att ha kvarsittning med James, eller Sirius för den delen.

"Ni kan gå nu killar, jag måste prata med Miss Abbott själv" både Sirius och James reste sig upp och bugade lågt, sedan gick Sirius.

Men James å andra sidan vände sig till mig, tog min hand och kysste den ömt.

"På återseende my lady" sa han, blinkade sedan och gick därifrån.

"Nå Miss Abbot jag hörde om er bror, väggarna här har öron. Man måste vara försiktig med sina hemligheter" sa han mystiskt, och jag tittade ner på mina naglar och började pilla på dem, en sak jag gjorde när jag inte ville prata om något.

Något som Dumbledor säkert visste om, men när hade han senast brytt sig om vad andra ville och inte. Utan att vara respektlös emot Dumbledor kunde man lugnt säga att människors känslor var lågt ner på hans lista.

Vilket betydde att han inte brydde sig så mycket om det. Överlevnad och Voldemorts fall var viktigare än så, vilket jag på ett sätt håller med om.

Men om känslorna är förstörda, så kvittar det väl om man överlever Voldemort. Man måste ha något att leva för, och just nu hade jag bara min bästa kompis.

"Jag vill inte prata om min bror" sa jag enkelt och stirrade kallt på Dumbledor innan jag drog ner glasögonen för att dölja mina ögon.

"Jag ska inte prata om honom Miss Abbott, jag vill faktiskt bara säga att det finns två sidor av samma sak" han tystnade och drog helt plötsligt upp ett brev ifrån sin ficka. "Läs det här brevet så kommer du förstå"

Jag tog emot brevet, tittade sedan på framsidan och såg att det var Dylans handstil. Det var inte svårt att känna igen den, oavsett hur många gånger min pappa försökte lära min bror att skriva fint och bra så lärde han sig aldrig något. Och för några år sedan hade dem gett upp, lärarna hade skrikandes kommit ut ifrån Dylans rum efter bara en halv timme.

"Varför är jag här då?" frågade jag och stoppade noncholant ner brevet i fickan.

"För att jag fick ett brev ifrån Mr och Mrs Black, dem ville tydligen prata med dig om en förlovningen mellan dig själv och deras yngsta son"

Jag suckade djupt, och trodde att jag skulle få ett brev till men istället gick Dumbledor fram till elden och tog fram en kruka. När han gjorde detta förstod jag att jag inte skulle få läsa ett brev ifrån dem utan träffa dem.

"Miss Abbott jag tycker inte att ni ska springa in, det är bara för dem som är stressade eller marodörer" sa han , jag rynkade panna och förstod inte riktigt vad han pratade om men gick fram till honom och tog en näva.

Gick sedan in, sa adressen och slängde ner pulvret, på bara några sekunder kom jag fram till huset. Det var som väntat ett stort hus, ett mörkt hus, men husalfers huvuden på väggarna. Jag ryste och sa inget utan smög bara in, det var tyst som i graven vilket var läskigt.

"Trevligt att träffas Miss Abbott" hördes en kall röst, jag tittade åt höger och såg där Orion Black stå och titta på mig, jämte honom stod hans fru.

Denna såg exakt lika otrevlig som Orion gjorde. Dem såg ut att vara kopior av Familjen Adams, men på ett dåligt sätt. Dem var läskiga, deras hus var udda men till skillnad ifrån Familjen Adams var dem inte roliga. Om blickar kunde döda skulle jag inte stå här just nu.

"Vi antar att era föräldrar inte underrättat dig om förlovningen med våran son" Mrs Black vinkade fram mig till en stol och jag satte mig snart där, tog upp koppen med te samtidigt som jag försökte se snorkig ut.

Detta lät kanske dåligt, men i dessa kretsarna betydde ett snorkigt utseende att man var förmögen. Jag förstod aldrig den logiken, däremot förstod jag hur ont det gjorde när mamma örfilade mig för att jag inte såg snorkig ut.

"Det måste ha blivit ett missförstånd här Mrs Black" sa jag och ställde ner koppen på bordet igen, torkade sedan av kanterna med servetten för att reta dem lite. "Jag tänker inte alls gifta mig mer er son"

Orions läppar var nu som vita sträck, dem båda två såg förbannade ut. Jag förstod varför, att förolämpa någon vem det än var inom den högre klassen i samhället var svårt. Och att jag, som var 16 år gammal hade lyckats att förolämpa dem två inte mindre än tre gånger på samma dag sved nog rätt bra.

"Oh nej Miss Abbott det har inte alls blivit något missförstånd" sa Mrs Black och gav mig ett sockersött leende, eller något som skulle se sockersött ut iallafall.

I själva verket såg det ut som om hon ätit en citron eller som om hon skulle spy. Inte för att jag sa det till henne, det finns gränser för hur långt man får gå.

"Ni förstår att jag och Orion här har gjort en deal med era föräldrar" sa hon och lutade sig fram emot mig, båda två med triumferande leende som fick mig tappa tråden för ett ögonblick. "Ni ska gifta er, annars dör ni"

Jag tog ännu en klunk av mitt te ställde det sedan på bordet, lutade mig tillbaka i stolen och låtsades tänka noga.

"Ja det låter som mina föräldrar det" båda två såg ut som om dem just vunnit högsta potten på något lotteri, inte för att dem visste var det var.

Det visste inte jag heller egentligen, det var ett mugglar utryck jag hört någon använda.

"Men ni förstår nog inte riktigt" dem såg förvånade ut, förmodligen förväntade dem sig att jag skulle säga ja med en gång, inte att jag helt lugnt skulle säga att dem inte förstod. " Jag är inte rädd för döden, inte heller smärta"

Dem blev tysta, delade sedan en blick och nickade. Gesten var så liten att dem trodde att jag inte skulle märka den. Men det gjorde jag, och snart drog Orion fram staven och riktade den emot mig.

"Crucio" smärtan for igenom min kropp och jag föll nerför stolen, krampandes pågrund av plågorna. "Det är nog ni som inte förstår här Miss Abbott, ni ska gifta er med min son om det så är det sista ni gör"

"Jag tror inte det Black"

När jag vaknade flera timmar senare var min kropp blåslagen, blod rann nerför läppen och allt gjorde ont. Jag hade missat en hel skoldag, inte för att jag var så farligt. Det dumma var att Zoe och dem andra kanske skulle märka att jag var borta och då var jag tvungen att ljuga. Det sista jag hört innan mörkret tagit mig i sina armar, var Orion när han väste att jag inte fick berätta detta för någon.

"Det finns bara en normal Black" muttrade jag, tog sedan upp brevet som ramlat ur fickan och gick sedan in i spisen och muttrade var jag skulle.

När jag öppnade ögonen såg jag Poppy framför mig, denna hade svarta ringar under ögonen och såg ut som om hon inte sovit på flera dagar.

"Miss Abbott vad hände mer er?" frågade hon och lade ner brickan hon höll i, lade armarna om mina axlar och ledde mig emot en tom säng.

"Cruciatus förbannelsen" muttrade jag och genast sa Poppy något om att berätta för Dumbledor. "Nej du kan inte berätta, bara ge mig något som kan dölja allt det här"

Jag drog fram en näve galleoner som jag alltid hade i fickan ifall Regulus bestämde sig för att reta mig igen. Poppy skakade på huvudet och muttrade att hon inte tog emot mutor. Sedan kallade hon mig dumma flicka flera gånger, inte för att jag tog illa upp.

"Är Zoe fortfarande här?"

"Ni har tur Miss Abbott, hon skulle precis gå med Mr Black" utan ett ord hoppade jag nerför sängen, vilket var ett stort misstag.

Revbenen knakade till och jag kved till, genast hjälpte Poppy mig upp.

"Det kommer göra ont väldigt länge" sa hon när jag grimaserade och lade handen över magen. " Det finns vissa ben som jag inte kan hela, revbenen är ett av dem" _(AN: För att dem benen är omgivna av för mycket senor mm)_

Jag nickade och gick sedan långsamt emot Zoes säng, snart hörde jag hur Sirius och hon pratade entusiastiskt om något. Så fort jag kommit fram drog jag bort förhänget och satte mig ner på sängen jämte henne.

"Förlåt att jag inte kom fören nu" sa jag och kramade henne, för ett ögonblick hade jag glömt mina revben och kved efteråt.

Turligen så märkte ingen det, eller det såg ut som om ingen märkte det.

"Det gör inget, dem berättade att Dumbledor ville prata med dig" sa hon och tittade på Sirius, det var då jag märkte att James var inte där, vilket var extremt ovanligt. "Vad ville han prata om?"

"Dylan" hon tystnade och jag drog fram brevet." Här är ett brev han tydligen lämnat hos Dumbledor innan han stack. Jag har inte läst det än"

Det blev tyst, och ingen sa något utan tittade bara på brevet i min hand. Det fortfarande vita, oöppnade brevet som skulle innehålla minst tio förklaringar ifrån min brors sida. Jag hoppades iallfall det, för då kunde vi eller i alla fall jag förlåta honom.

"Var är James?" frågade jag då och genast började Sirius skratta, genast slog Zoe till honom på armen och han tystnade, han var en konstig liten människa.

"Vi tänkte träffa honom nu" sa hon och ställde sig upp med Sirius hjälp, hon lutade sig emot honom och gick sedan långsamt emot mig. "Följer du med?"

"Visst" sa jag och gick före dem bakom mig kunde jag höra Sirius säga dum fråga.

Han var verkligen en onormal liten person, men hur skulle livet vara om alla var normala?

**Zoe**

Med Sirius hjälp gick vi tre ut från slottet för att ta oss till Hogsmeade där James satt och väntade på oss på tre kvastar.

Där inne beställde vi varsitt honungsöl och satt och smuttade på det mellan lite samtal och småskratt.

Jag satt fortfarande och undrade över det där med vad som egentligen hänt under natten när jag fick för mig att försöka lura ur det från dem, dem måste veta något om det. Jag fick för mig att det verkligen hänt, och då hade ju dem varit med.

"Jag drömde en sån konstig dröm inatt", började jag sakta. Jag fick allas uppmärksamhet på en gång. "Jo, det var ju fullmåne igår", jag såg hur James och Sirius redan nu började skruva lite på sig. Av någon anledning njöt jag av det här. "Och så såg jag en kronhjort springa på skolområdet, hur kan den ta sig in?"

Jag lät frågan falla, det var inget jag förväntade mig något svar på men det var något jag undrade när Bells sa åt mig att titta ut.

"I alla fall drömde jag då att jag suttit ute i natten och tänkt, och så blev jag plötsligt jagad av en varulv som bara dök upp."

Sirius tittade upp i taket och tycktes räkna takplattorna medan James tittade ner i sin honungsöl och såg när bubblorna sprack.

"Det var riktigt läskigt faktiskt, varulven var dubbelt så stor som mig och sprang nog så fort också." Jag gestikulerade med armarna och spärrade upp ögonen i rätt sekund, man måste medge att jag var en bra skådespelare. "Varulven kom närmare och närmare, det spelade ingen roll hur fort jag sprang. Det enda jag tänkte på var att nu var det över, nu skulle jag bli varulvsmat. Jag kunde höra vartenda hjärtslag i öronen och plötsligt tog varulven ett språng."

Bells drog efter andan.

"Vad hände sen?"

"Kom en ståtlig prins och räddade dig?" frågade James halvt retsamt leende, han verkade vilja få bort det här från verklighetskänslan, antog jag.

"Som din fina, svarta, lilla hund?" frågade Sirius.

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Nej. Hunden var där, men en trädgren gick av och träffade honom i huvudet, så det var sjö-bläckfisken som hjälpte mig genom att förblinda varulven när han sprutade vatten i ögonen på honom." Jag kom mycket väl ihåg att det inte alls hänt så, men det var något speciellt med den där hunden, och jag trodde marodörerna hade något med det att göra.

James sprack ut i skratt. "Hörde du, tramptass? En gren. Hahahaha!!"

"Ja, haha. Jättekul", Sirius kollade surt på honom.

Vad var det med dem? Bells kollade fram och tillbaka mellan dem. Det ska ju inte finnas någon alkohol i honungsöl, men nu undrar jag om inte det var en lögn.

Jaja, jag vet nu i alla fall att det hänt på riktigt, det är jag helt säker på, men det var något konstigt med James och Sirius.

Men nu var det tid att sätta planen i verket. Hm. Planen som jag tänkt ut när jag gick ut ... Nu är jag om möjligt ännu säkrare på att det verkligen hänt. Jag hade pratat med Sirius om planen i morse och han var med på att ge det ett försök.

"Sirius. Du, ska vi ta och köpa dem där kolorna nu som du ville ha från den där affären som snart skulle stänga?"

"Va? Vilka kolor?"

"Dem där gräddiga kolorna", sa jag betoning och höjde på ögonbrynen med en sträng min. Han tänkte just säga något när han lös upp.

"Aha. _Dem_ kolorna!"

Han reste sig snabbt upp och vi gick för att lämna två förvånade personer kvar vid bordet. När vi kommit ut från tre kvastar kollade Sirius på mig.

"Vaddå för kolor?"

"Äh! Det var inga kolor, vi skulle ju lämna dem ifred om du kommer ihåg?"

"Åh, just det."

Vi kollade försiktigt in genom fönstret och såg att Bells och James redan pratade livligt med varandra och gick därför därifrån för att titta i affärer.

"Du är skyldig mig kolor", gnällde Sirius.

"Glöm det!"

"Men du lurade ju mig!"

"Nejdå, det var inget farligt. Och jag tänker inte köpa dig några kolor. Kolorna finns inte ens."

"Då lurade du mig dubbelt! Nu får du _baka_ kolor till mig!" Jag stönade.

_Som vanligt skrevs Zoe av mizzy/devil och Bells av GroowyL.  
Kommentera så kommer jag (GroowyL) Älska er för alltid (L) (A)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Här är ännu ett kapitel, kan säga att det går väldigt snabbt att skriva nu. Vi har typ tre snart fyra färdigskrivna kapitel till som vi kan lägga upp så fort vi fått några fler reviews :)_**

**Annabell**

Jag tittade ut genom fönstret för minst tionde gången på tio minuter. Klockan var nästan fyra på morgonen och jag hade fortfarande inte somnat. Det var något som gjorde att jag helt enkelt inte kunde sova, varje gång jag lade huvudet på kudden och blundade såg jag James ansikte framför mig.

Ibland föreställde jag mig allt Zoe berättat om, det hon sagt om att det fanns en varulv på skolan gjorde mig nervös. Även om det bara var en dröm, för dem kunde väl inte släppa in en varulv på skolans område?

Nej inte dem, men Dumbledor skulle kunna det om han ansåg att varulven inte var farlig för någon. Och sedan helt plötsligt skulle Zoe och Sirius ha kolor, bara sådär. Jag visste att hon var en godisgris, det var jag med men att bara sådär komma på att man ska ha kolor var lite konstigt. Inte för att jag klagar eller något sånt, när dem och Sirius gick började jag och James prata ännu mer.

Han förstår inte det men genom att bara vara sig själv får han mig att falla för honom mer och mer för varje dag.

Jag tittade ner på brevet i handen, Dylans brev var fortfarande oöppnat. Jag ville inte öppna det på "Tre Kvastar", det hade bara förstört allting och istället för att ha kul och skratta så skulle vi suttit och varit deprimerade pågrund av min idiotiska brorsa.

Och då hade dem undrat var jag fick tag på brevet ifrån, och på något sätt hade Zoe fått ur mig vad som hänt hos Black. Dem skrämde mig inte, absolut inte. Men det var onödigt att reta upp dem och gå emot dem med vilje. Eller det var inte onödigt att reta dem, det var bara kul men onödigt att gå emot dem.

"Då var det dags" jag öppnade brevet och förväntade mig att se tio tjocka brev där Dylan plitat ner varför han blev en dödsätare.

Men konstigt nog hittade jag bara en halv sida, vilket inte var så mycket. Om det här varit ett vanligt brev så hade jag tyckt att han skrev ovanligt mycket. Men det här var inget vanligt brev, i det här brevet skulle han förklara för mig och Zoe varför han blev dödsätare.

Han kunde inte hålla med våra föräldrar, oavsett hur mycket jag hatade hans beslut så visste jag att han måste haft något bra skäl. Han hade i hela sitt liv sagt att mugglare eller mugglarfödda hade all rätt att studera magi, det kvittade om man var renblodig eller inte.

Och även om han ljugt om mycket för oss så visste jag att det här var ingen lögn. Han kunde ljuga om allting annat, men det han sa om renblodiga och icke renblodiga var ingen lögn.

"_Till Annabell och Zoe mina systrar. Jag antar att om du läser det här brevet (Bells) så vet du om att jag är dödsätare. Förmodligen är det bara du som läser det här brevet, nu kommer du nog titta dig omkring och leta efter mig men jag är inte där. Jag bara känner dig, du är min syster och jag skulle inte kunna be om någon bättre. _

_Zoe kommer inte vilja läsa det här, men du kommer det för jag känner dig bättre än du känner dig själv. Du försöker verka tuff, hård och du vill få folk att tro att du kan klara dig själv. Bells, tro mig du kan klara dig själv men sanningen är att du inte är sån. Du vill tro det bästa om folk, därför läser du det här brevet. Och även om jag inte förtjänar det så hoppas jag att det här brevet kan hjälpa dig och Zoe att förstå varför jag gjorde det här. Och någon gång i framtiden kanske ni kan förlåta mig, om vi träffas igen. _

_Innan jag förklarar varför jag gjorde allt så vill jag att ni ska veta att jag aldrig ljög för er. Jag ville aldrig bli dödsätare, och tro mig min plan var alltid att ta er härifrån. Så att iallfall ni kunde leva normala liv utan att behöva bry er om mamma och pappa, eller Zoes föräldrar. Men tyvärr kunde jag inte göra det och nu kommer själva förklaringen till varför jag blev dödsätare. _

_Ni, du och Zoe är själva anledningen till att jag blev dödsätare. Våra föräldrar tvingade med mig på ännu ett möte, och jag trodde att det var som vanligt. Men helt plöstligt kom Voldemort fram, han tittade direkt på mig och jag måste säga att jag nog aldrig varit så rädd i hela mitt liv. Men självklart visade jag inte det, om jag hade gjort det så hade han nog dödat mig. Iallfall, och så frågade han om jag var redo att bli dödsätare. Självfallet sa jag nej, men då sa han att om jag inte blev det så skulle ni två bli det. Voldemort skulle skicka mamma och pappa så att dem skulle ta er ifrån skolan och på så sätt hade ni blivit dödsätare. Men om jag blev det, så skulle ni få slippa. Förstår du nu varför jag gjorde det? _

_Jag offrade mig själv för er, för att ni två förtjänar mer och för att det inte är över för er än. Både du och Zoe har chansen att leva ett normalt liv, så snälla ta den chansen. _

_Nu suckar du väl och muttrar att du inte har den chansen längre och jag ska inte ljuga. Den chansen togs ifrån dig, samma dag som det bestämdes att du och Regulus skulle gifta er så försvann den. Men jag känner dig Bells och vet att du kommer inte bara ge upp, kämpa och kom på något så att du slipper giftermålet. Och lev ett lyckligt liv! Jag älskar både dig och Zoe, och kommer alltid finnas här för er. _

_Lycka till med allt. _

_Med kärlek eran bror Dylan" _

Jag sa inget utan tittade enkelt ut genom fönstret igen, ljuset ifrån månen sken igenom molnen men det var inte fullmåne. Det var inte ens halvmåne, men ändå sken ljuset igenom molnen. Det var som ett löfte om hopp, ett löfte om att vad som än hände skulle ljuset skina igenom och på så sätt göra allting rätt.

"Annabell Abbott, du har blivit en mjukis" muttrade jag för mig själv, skrattade sedan och lade mig i sängen, och trots smärtan jag kände i revbenen somnade jag lätt och drömde.

Drömde om min framtid, som kanske skulle bli bra ändå. Som förmodligen skulle bli lycklig, för jag skulle inte gifta mig med Regulus Black. Det kvittade att hans föräldrar och mina trodde det, jag skulle inte göra det.

"James släpp ner mig" jag hade armarna i ett stadigt grepp runt hans midja och tryckte ansiktet emot hans rygg.

Vid klockan sex hade jag vaknat och gått ner för att äta en tidig frukost och sedan ta en sen med Zoe. Och där ensam vid Gryffindor bordet hade James suttit, vi hade börjat prata om lite allting och tillslut hade han tillkännagivit att egentligen hade han bara gått upp så tidigt för att ha quiditch träning. Tydligen blev man bättre om man tränade väldigt tidigt på morgonen och ensam, eller iallfall enligt James. Och helt plötsligt hade han dragit upp mig på kvasten och nu flög han varv efter varv runt hela planen.

"Är du säker på att du vill av?" frågade han och störtdök neråt, vilket fick mig att skrika nej så då flög han upp igen. "Nu får du bestämma dig Bells, ska du upp eller ner?"

Jag skrattade och försökte dölja det faktum att jag älskade det här. Adrenalinet, spänningen, farten och att känna James kropp emot mig egna allt det gjorde att jag verkligen njöt av att flyga. Det var nog som Dylan sa, man kan lära sig att älska allt. Och jag hade definitivt lärt mig att älska att flyga.

"Jag ska ner" just som James förberedde sig på att störtdyka igen började kvasten skaka och nu var det inte roligt längre.

Adrenalinet hade bytts ut emot panik, även James var rädd men han visade det bara inte utan gjorde verkligen sitt bästa för att landa kvasten. Men det lydde inte, kanske inte rätt ordval men kvasten flög varken ner eller upp utan bara runt omkring nästan som i en cirkel. Det blev svårare och svårare att hålla mig fast i James, och jag gled bara närmre och närmre slutet på kvasten. Och om jag föll så skulle mer än bara mina revben brytas, alla ben i hela min kropp skulle krossas. Och det skulle göra ont, om jag tyckte att jag hade ont nu så skulle det nog bli tusen gånger värre efter det här fallet.

"Håll i dig" väste James, han bet ihop läpparna och försökte koncentrera sig så att han utan att skada varken mig eller han kunde landa.

Det blev lugnare och för ett ögonblick trodde jag att det var lugnt, och slappnade därför av i armarna och höll inte James lika hårt. Men då ryckte kvasten till igen och jag tappade greppet, sedan gick det bara i slow motion. Jag hörde hur James skrek mitt namn, sedan kändes något svindlande och helt plötsligt slutade jag falla. Jag rörde armarna upp och ner och stannade kvar i luften. ' Jag är död ' tänkte jag och märkte helt plötsligt att jag kunde röra mig fram och tillbaka.

"wow Bells jag visste inte att" hörde jag James säga, denna hade nu landat på marken och tittade upp på mig, om han var där så kunde jag inte vara död.

Och även om jag inte visste vad som hände efter döden så var jag rätt säker på att jag inte skulle hamna på Hogwarts om jag dog. Kanske i mitt hus för att hemsöka mina föräldrar, och mobba Voldy men varför stanna på Hogwarts.

"Du är ståtlig" jag öppnade munnen för att fråga honom vad ståtlig var för slags ord, men ur munnen kom ett lågt skriande. "Tänkte inte på det förlåt"

Han gick fram till sjön och jag följde efter, landade på marken bredvid honom och tittade ner i sjön. James såg normal ut men jämte honom, där jag borde varit fanns en fågel, nej en falk. En Aftonfalk om man ska vara exakt, och när det gällde fåglar var man tvungen att vara det.

"Jag ska göra dig normal igen" han drog fram sin stav, sa någonting och jag kände det välbekanta kittlandet igen, sedan stod jag där, helt normal och utan fjädrar. "Jag trodde du skulle få panik eller något sånt, bra att du tar det så lugnt"

Först förståd jag inte vad han pratade om, sedan pekade han på mig och jag tittade ner. Min tröja hade nu spruckit och det såg ut som om jag bara gick omkring i bh.

"Kan jag få låna en tröja av dig?" James drog genast av sig den långa tjockärmade tröjan och slängde den till mig.

Jag drog av mig den söndriga trådarna och tog sedan den jag fick låna av James.

"Njuter du av utsikten?" sa jag och James nickade medans han sa hela tiden. "Rolig du är Potter, vad sägs om att vi skrämmer Zoe och Sirius?"

"Jag är med Abbott"

Jag och James skrattade tyst för oss själva, vi hade efter mycket om och men kommit överens om vad vi skulle göra. Operationen hade inget namn men två saker var klara nu behövdes bara en sak till. James hade först följt med mig till vårat sällskapsrum och genom en hemlig gång hade vi tagit Zoe till bibloteket. Några minuter senare tog vi även dit Sirus och nu låg dem två offren ovetandes om vad som skulle hända.

"Är du redo?" frågade James, och jag nickade, blev sedan till falken igen och flög på Sirius och Zoe.

Dem öppnade långsamt ögonen och när dem såg vad som fanns framför dem skrek dem båda så högt dem kunde. Ett larm gick i skolan och genast kom biblotikarien springades, jag och James flydde och lämnade dem två till sitt öde. Snart satt vi skrattandes i stora salen, den var nu full med folk och snart skulle även Zoe och Sirius komma dit, om nu biblotikarien släppte dem.

"Taggis, du kan inte tro vad som hände mig och Zoe" Sirius satte sig ner jämte James, han hade stora ögon och såg ärligt talat rädd ut, precis som dem andra Gryffindoreleverna hade gjort när dem såg mig sätta mig vid deras bord.

Dem trodde förmodligen att jag skulle döda dem eller något sånt, men om sanningen ska fram så gillar jag inte att döda folk, speciellt inte såna som dem i Gryffindor. Att döda folk som inte gjort något fel var mina föräldrars stil, inte min. Men ändå reagerade dem andra lika häftigt när Zoe satte sig ner jämte mig, den som reagerade värst var nog Lily.

"Vaddå Tramptass?" frågade denna genast och gav mig ett litet leende, detta fick mig genast att rodna och jag skrattade tyst, tack och lov verkade inte Zoe märka något, hon satt med uppspärrade ögon och tittade bara på Sirius medans denne berätta om att dem blivit attackerade.

"Och så släppte hon oss äntligen tack vare Zoe här, och nu är vi här och berättar allting för er" James nickade, men sa inget mera utan vände sig till Remus, denna tittade ifrån mig till James och visste nog att det var vi, men sa inget.

"Mycket trevlig historia Sirius, men Remus vad har vi som första lektion idag?"

Genast började han förklara att vi skulle lära oss framkalla en patronus, detta hade vi redan gjort och varken jag eller Zoe var särskilt nervösa över detta.

"Visste ni att känslor kan påverka hur ens patronus ser ut?" frågade Remus då och jag tittade nyfiket på honom även om ingen annan gjorde det. "Om man är kär i någon så kan ens patronus ändras till något som påminner en om den personen"

Jag ville verkligen spy just då, sist jag kollade så var min patronus en golden retriever, en sprallig hund med andra ord. Men kunde dem känslor jag kände för James ha ändrat det?

"Ska vi gå då?"

**Zoe**

Lektionen verkade gå bra hittills, professor Flitwick, som vi hade idag, gick noga igenom hur det skulle gå till när man frammanade en patronus. Jag lyssnade bara på halvt öra, jag visste redan hur det gick till. Jag hade en hjort som jag själv är väldigt stolt över. Att frambringa en patronus är inte svårt alls, inte efter alla de träningar på lektionerna vi hade på Durmstrang.

Professorn fick alla att säga "Expekto Patronum" högt flera gånger för att han skulle höra att alla uttalade rätt och kunde den. Sirius la upp benen på bänken och gäspade stort.

"Mister Black, om det nu är en sån tråkig lektion som du verkar tycka så kan du ju gärna få visa upp dina kunskaper för dina vänner och visa att du redan kan det här", pep professor Flitwick på det som tydligen var hans stränga talessätt, vilket inte hördes eftersom hans röst var så ljus.

Det hördes några "ooh"-ande runt omkring när Sirius reste på sig och ställde sig framför klassen och log stort.

"Expekto Patronum!" En silvrig liten katt kastade sig ut från hans stav och hoppade runt från bänk till bänk. Tjejerna fnittrade när katten hamnade på deras bänkar. Sirius log ännu större.

Malfoy tittade på katten och hånlog.

"Kom då lilla kisse", sa han och sträckte ner handen. Katten skuttade fram till honom och strök sig mot hans hand. "Vilket skämt till katt!" utbrast han.

Katten reste ragg och klöste Malfoy på handryggen. Sirius flinade stort mot honom.

Malfoy skrek till. "AJ! Såg ni? Såg ni när han försökte döda mig?"

"Eh, jag tror det är en hon, Malfoy", sa jag till honom.

"Och vem har frågat dig, Aauda?" frågade han och rösten dröp av förakt.

Jag brydde mig inte om honom utan böjde mig ner och kliade i luften där patronusen stod så det såg ut som jag kliade den bakom öronen. "Stackars katt. Först bli kallad skämt av en stor dumbom och sen när den stora feta dumbommen får ett rivsår är han inte särskilt stöddig längre."

Skrattsalvor bröt ut runt om i klassrummet och Malfoy blev tomatröd i ansiktet av ilska.

"Vänta bara, Aauda. Du kommer ångra det där." Han stirrade mig argt in i ögonen

"Jag väntar", sa jag utmanade och stirrade tillbaka.

"Tystnad!" ropade professorn pipigt. "Du kan gå och sätta dig igen, mister Black."

Trots professorns pipiga röst tystnade snart klassen och han kunde fortsätta sin lektion.

"Tänk nu på det där minnet, håll fast det i minnet och upprepa 'Expekto Patronum'."

Jag kom direkt att tänka på det som jag hade valt som minne. Men sen började jag istället tänka igenom vilka andra möjligheter jag hade, men jag kunde inte komma på något annat. Jag hade alltid använt det förut, men anledningen till varför jag inte ville ha det minnet nu var att minnet handlade om när Dylan tröstade mig och Bells efter att vi sett mugglaren bli torterad. Men Dylan hade nu svikit oss och därför ville jag inte ha det minnet, men jag skulle bli tvungen eftersom jag inte kunde komma på något annat.

Jag slöt ögonen och frammanade bilden i huvudet och sa högt och tydligt "Expekto Patronum!". Jag log då jag redan innan hela formeln var sagd kunde känna att det lyckats. När jag öppnade ögonen igen tittade jag på patronusen. EN HUND?! Var är min hjort?! Jag tittade på Bells somäven hon stirrade framför sig där en kronhjort stod. Hade hon fått min patronus?

Runt om i klassrummet flög och sprang det patronusar lite här och var och ingen verkade märka att jag och Bells såg ut som fån. Sen kom jag att tänka på det som Remus sagt när vi var på väg till klassrummet. Och när de orden gick upp för mig kunde jag inte tro det. Hunden bleknade snabbt ut då jag inte koncentrerade mig på att hålla den kvar. Jag var väll inte kär i Sirius? Visst gillade jag honom, väldigt mycket. Och hur skulle då en hund kunna påminna om Sirius?

Flitwick kom fram till vårat bord.

"Har du inte lyckats få fram din patronus, miss Aauda?"

"Eh... jo. Jo, det har jag."

"Kom igen då, få se."

"Expecto Patronum", mumlade jag. Inget hände. "Expekto Patronum", sa jag igen, den här gången med lite mer inlevelse. Men ingenting hände. Jag koncentrerade mig på minnet, men den verkade hela tiden vilja glida ur mitt huvud. "Expecto Patronum." Den här gången kom hunden fram igen, men väldigt, väldigt svagt. Professorn gick vidare utan att säga något om min patronus.

Hur hade det blivit såhär? Jag tittade upp och såg på Sirius som stod med resten av marodörerna och stojade som vanligt. Han såg upp för ett ögonblick och mötte mina ögon. Jag reste mig upp och gick ut från klassrummet. Jag hörde Bells ropa efter mig, men jag brydde mig inte just nu. Jag gick till biblioteket. Där inne sökte jag mig så långt in jag bara kunde och satte mig ner i en sliten gammal soffa och tänkte. Jag gick inte hit för att jag var ledsen, jag ville bara tänka. Biblioteket hade tydligen blivit någon slags av tillflyktsort när man ville vara ifred.

Jag drog upp benen och lutade pannan mot knäna. Slytherin skulle säkert bli av med poäng för det här, men det var inget jag brydde mig om. Dem kunde lätt bli av med det så ett annat elevhem som förtjänar det vinner istället.

När det pickade på fönstret hoppade jag högt och vände mig om. En uggla. För att fönstret inte skulle gå sönder öppnade jag det snabbt och släppte in fågeln som satte sig på armstödet på soffan. Han sträckte fram benet och jag tog loss brevet som satt fast där. _"Zoe Katerin Viva Aauda"_ stod det på den med fina, ordentliga bokstäver. De enda som skrev hela mitt namn är mina föräldrar och jag suckade och sjönk ner djupt i soffan samtidigt som ugglan flög iväg. Det skulle bara vara samma, gamla tjafs som vanligt. Vad förvånad jag skulle bli.

"_Kära Zoe_

_Du har inte hört av dig och vi var oroliga för hur det gått för dig i den nya skolan. Du pluggar väll _

_flitigt och har respekt för dina lärare? Man kommer ingenstans i livet om man inte har en bra utbildning och lär sig nya saker. _

_Har du träffat den stilige och den väl anpassade unge mannen Lucius Malfoy? Och du har väl inte _

_tagit slut på alla pengarna vi skickade med dig än? Det är annars bara att säga till, vi skickar så gärna nya . Du har väl redan förstås fått nya vänner. Skicka gärna med deras namn, så vi får ta det __av vad som händer på slottet. Din mor ville skicka med en flyttnyckel så du kunde hälsa på oss då vi sitter och väntar på att ditt brev ska komma, men jag hindrade henne och berättade att du inte skulle ha tid på grund av dina studier. Hon fick i alla fall med sig det här halssmycket som ligger mellan pergamenten, om det inte lyckats glida ur, trots trollformlerna._

_Vi vill gärna se en lista över hur ditt schema ser ut och se om det passar dig och dina kunskaper sen _

_tidigare. Du har väl inte valt något tjafs som spådomslära? Du kommer ingenstans med det, vet du._

_Din mor gick precis ut genom dörren nu. Vad du en gör, passa dig för att bli fiende med en Malfoy _

_eller Black. Den enda riktiga Black i den där generationen. Och se istället till att bli nära vän med _

_dem. Om du inte gör som du blir tillsagd komme – "_

Jag knycklade ihop brevet och stoppade ner det i min ficka, jag brydde mig inte om resten av vad som stod. Så han visste om i alla fall att Sirius inte var som alla andra i den släkten? Och det där med att Lucius var "väl anpassad" kände hon mycket väl igen, då menade han att Malfoy hade gott om pengar och att man inte skulle bråka med honom. I det stora hela var det exakt min far upp i dagen, men ändå var det något som inte stämde... Han var på något sätt väldigt snäll, när hade han någonsin bett mig att be om mer pengar? Att han frågade efter namnen på mina vänner var precis som vanligt, han ville kolla upp om jag umgicks med renblodiga eller inte. Men det lät ändå inte riktigt som min far.

Jag skakade på huvudet och struntade i det. Hans meddelande syntes genom hela brevet. Han ville alltså att jag skulle bli vän med Malfoy. Glöm det, farsan!! tänkte jag bara.

Jag tänkte inte mer på brevet då jag kom att tänka på varför jag kom dit från början. Jag satt säkert där i någon timme innan jag hörde steg som närmade sig. Bakom ena bokhyllan tittade Bells fram. Jag slappnade av. Bells ställde inga dumma frågor, hon visste nog exakt vad jag tänkte och kände, lika bra som jag visste vad hon tänkte och kände just då.

Hon satte sig ner hos mig och sa att hon hade något hon ville erkänna och så berättade hon att det var hon hade anfallit mig och Sirius i biblioteket för ett tag sen. Jag stirrade först förvånat på henne. Varför hade hon inte berättat något förut? Om att hon var en animagus? Sen log jag stort, det lät faktiskt precis som Bells.

Vi pratade och skrattade ett tag innan vi reste på oss och gick vidare. Efter att ha suttit i soffan så länge var mina ben så stela att jag snubblade in i en bokhylla. Bells skrattade åt mig och jag stirrade surt tillbaka. Det hade åkt ner några böcker och jag ställde försiktigt upp dem igen. När vi började gå igen såg jag att det låg en bok kvar på golvet. Jag kollade på sidorna som var uppslagna när jag tog upp den från golvet. Det fanns en bild på något som såg ut som en människa som snabbt blev till ett rådjur. Jag log stort och tittade in i Bells förvånade ögon. Jag hade kommit på en idé. Med boken i min vänstra hand och Bells i den högra gick vi snabbt ut från biblioteket.

**_Bella skriven av GroowyBells(före detta GroowyL men det kanske inte förstod) och Zoe av Devilofnight/mizzy_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Här är ännu ett kapitel, kommentera kommentera folket? Så kommer vi uppdatera mycket snabbare och då menar jag JÄTTESNABBT!! för vi har skrivit till kapitel 15 O.o Men bara lagt ut till tolv. Såå skrivandet går väldigt snabbt nu kan man säga xD haha så kommentera kommentera, :)_**

**Annabell**

Det var redan lördag och det kändes skönt att det inte var någon lektion, det första jag och Zoe gjorde på morgonen var att äta frukost och sedan gick vi ut och satte oss vid sjön. Vi satt bara tysta och tittade ut över allting.

Egentligen hade vi mycket att prata om, bland annat animagusarna som helt plötsligt ändrade form, Dylan, och självklart mitt lilla problem med Regulus och även Zoes problem med Malfoy. Den lilla råttan hade torterat henne ända sedan vi kom hit, och det var värre nu än någonsin. Han var kanske lika hemsk som Regie och då var man väldigt hemsk. Man kunde lugnt säga att mitt liv blivit tio gånger så mycket värre nu än det varit när vi fortfarande gick på Durmstrang, men jag var ändå tacksam att vi inte gick där. För om vi hade det så skulle vi inte träffat marodörerna, och det kanske lät lite konstigt men ett liv utan dem, skulle vara som ett liv utan syre.

"Titta här Tramptass, vem kan vi ha här?" Zoe vände sig om, suckade sedan djupt men tittade fortfarande på Sirius.

Denna gick precis bakom James och båda två flinade retsamt emot henne, Jag behövde inte ens vända mig om och titta på dem för att veta det. Dem två pojkarna flinade hela tiden, och om dem inte flinade så grinade dem eller log retsamt på något annat sätt. Jag har aldrig sett någon av dem varken arga eller trötta, eller på något annat än gott humör. Vilket var perfekt, jag hade nog med mitt egna dåliga humör.

"Nej men är det inte Zoe Katerin Viva Aauda." Sirius nästan spann namnet och satte sig sedan snett bakom Zoe.

Han lutade sig bakåt på handflatorna, och flinade sedan charmigt emot Zoe. Denna svängde konstigt nog med håret och flirtade, det såg ut som om hon försökte imponera på honom. Vilket var läskigt, jag har aldrig sett Zoe bete sig så, hon har aldrig försökt göra sig till för någon kille.

Kanske var det för att killarna på Durmstrang var töntar, idioter eller bara helt dumma i huvudet eller för att hon inte kollat särskilt noga på dem. Jag kollade aldrig på dem, Dylan var rätt överbeskyddande och skulle aldrig låta varken mig eller Zoe umgås med dem där nötterna. Det var jobbigt faktiskt, för dem enda kompisar vi hade under åren där var Dylan och varandra. Dem andra var liksom förbjuden frukt, eller så var det vi som var förbjuden frukt.

Dylan var respekterad på skolan och om han sa till någon att inte göra eller att göra något så gjorde dem det. Och för att vara säker på att vi inte gjorde bort oss eller får barn som femtonåringar så sa han till alla att låta oss vara. Vilket inte alltid fungerade, men nästan alltid.

"Är det inte Sirius Orion Black – den ökända tjejtjusaren", nu var det Sirius tur att slänga lite med håret och se charmig ut, som han alltid gjorde.

James suckade högljutt och satte sig ner jämte mig, nu satt vi som i en cirkel och killarna var mittemot oss.

"Sluta flirta med Zoe, Trampis", skämtade James och slog lekfullt till Sirius på huvudet, denna började genast spela upp en dramatisk scen där han höll handen för huvudet och skrek högt att han skulle dö.

Och att han skulle komma tillbaka för att hemsöka James, inte för att denna verkade så nervös.

Han var förmodligen inte så rädd för spöken. Men det skulle förmodligen inte vara det om det var Sirius som var spöket. Han skulle bli det minst läskiga spöket i hela skolan och han skulle förmodligen åka omkring i hela slottet och reta alla lärare.

Vilket var roligt, jag hade nog stannat på skolan isåfall. Eller om James hade stannat så hade jag det med, det beror liksom helt på honom.

Usch, jag är lika hemsk som Zoe, eller till och med Narcissa.

"Vem är det du umgås med egentligen, Abbott?" hörde jag helt plötsligt Regis säga bakom mig, genast hoppade nästan både James och Sirius upp och stod snart ansikte emot ansikte med Regie. "Jag märkte att du träffade mina föräldrar för inte länge sedan."

Dem såg riktigt arga ut och jag behövde nog bara säga attack så hade dem attackerat honom. Men tack vare mycket, mest Dylan orkade jag inte det. Jag ville inte bråka med honom, och jag ville definitivt inte träffa Mr och Mrs Black igen, jag fick nog av deras förbannelser sista gången jag var där.

"Vad menar du med det _lillebror_?" frågade Sirius genast, Regie sa mitt namn och genast ställde jag mig upp, gick fram till James och Sirius så att jag stod mitt i mellan dem och lade en hand på James axel.

Genast tittade han bakåt och kollade frågande på mig, jag gav honom ett lugnt leende och tittade sedan ner i marken och upp på Regie igen. Denna hade ett hånleende fastklistrat på läpparna, han kände inte mig men visste ände tillräckligt mycket om mig för att veta att jag inte ville att dem skulle få veta. Och han kände sina föräldrar tillräckligt väl för att veta att dem sagt till mig att inte berätta för någon.

"Vad vill du Regulus?" frågade jag så vänligt jag kunde, vilket var svårt eftersom att jag pågrund av allting som hänt bara ville säga något riktigt elakt så att han stack därifrån.

Men han skulle bara gå därifrån om jag gav honom en rejäl käftsmäll, och just nu hade jag ingen lust att slå någon. I själva verket hade jag mer lust att bara sitta ner och spendera tid med min kompisar än att slå någon. Och i vanliga fall brukar jag gilla att slå folk som förtjänar det, bland annat Regulus Black. Han behöver inte ens göra något, utan är tillräckligt korkad ändå.

"Bara prata med min framtida brud", hans hand närmade sig mitt ansikte, och snart följde tummen hakan och kindens konturer, detta fick Sirius att morra lågt, även James gjorde detta och då föll Regis hand till sidan igen.

"Hon är inte din framtida brud", James ställde sig snett framför mig som om han skulle skydda mig, vilket han inte behövde. "Och går härifrån."

"Jag är ledsen Potter, men jag går inte härifrån fören min fru följer med mig", sa denna och korsade armarna över bröstet, och visade dem sedan sin mest viktiga min, som bara såg patetisk ut. "Jag vet saker hon inte skulle vilja att ni visste."

"Kom igen Regie tvinga mig inte att slå in näsan på dig igen", muttrade jag och masserade tinningen samtidigt som jag försökte ignorera dem blickar som jag fick av både Sirius, James och även Zoe.

Ingen av dem visste vad som hänt.

"Vad skulle dem säga om dem visste att mina föräldrar torter – ", jag avbröt honom där genom att slå honom i ansiktet, han föll till marken, men jag brydde mig inte om det utan vände mig enkelt om och lämnade dem.

Det tog minst tio minter innan jag hörde hur dem sprang efter mig, vid det laget hade jag redan stannat och tittade nu stelt framför mig. Mina första reaktion när något dåligt hände var att på något sätt glömma det eller låtsas som om det inte hänt. Och det hade funkat bra för mig, tills nu det vill säga. För hur mycket jag än låtsades att jag inte skulle gifta mig med Regulus och bli ofrivillig dödsätare så kunde jag inte säga att det inte skulle bli så. För om allt gick bra enligt mamma och pappa, så skulle just det hända. Dem brydde sig inte om vad jag tyckte om det, bara Voldemort och alla andra blev nöjda så var dem det. Att jag inte trivdes med Regie tänkte väl inte dem på. Dem visste inte ens om att jag brutit näsan på den lilla råttan, och även om dem gjorde det så skulle dem inte bry sig om det. Varför skulle dem? När dem hade så mycket annat att tänka på, deras nyaste rekryt till exempel.

Helt plötsligt började det värka i sidan, genast lade jag handen där och tryckte, inte för att det tog bort smärtan alls. Jag väste och fräste, men det var egentligen också onödigt eftersom att vad jag än gjorde slutade inte sidan att värka.

"Vad handlade det där om?" frågade helt plötsligt James, bakom honom var Zoe och precis bakom denna stod Sirius, han såg ut som om han var den enda som förstod vad hans brorsa försökt säga.

Inte konstigt, han var ju trots hur mycket både han och hans föräldrar förnekade det deras son. Och han visste nog lika bra som Regie hur hans "föräldrar" tog hand om såna här saker. Först när jag fått reda på att dem hatat varandra tyckte jag att det var konstigt, men när jag tänkte efter så hatade jag mina egna föräldrar också. Jag förstod liksom Sirius på ett sätt, inte på ett udda romantiskt men på ett kompis sätt.

"Allt är över", skrek jag över hela skolan, det började bli svart framför ögonen på mig men jag ignorerade det. "Jag kommer gifta mig med Regie och bli dödsätare, sedan kommer resten av mitt liv vara förstört medans alla andra får leva lyckliga i alla sina dagar."

Utan ett ord sprang jag därifrån och lämnade dem två marodörerna och Zoe chockade och förvånade över mitt utbrott. Jag hoppades verkligen att dem förstod, annars var jag helt enkelt tvungen att be om ursäkt för allting.

**Zoe**

Snyggt slag, tänkte jag och höjde på ögonbrynen samtidigt som jag nickade och konstaterade att han inte skulle resa sig upp och fortsätta plåga Bells på ett tag. När Bells sprang iväg sprang vi efter henne, hon hade stannat då och det var lätt att hinna ifatt. När hon började skrika blev jag helt paff. Jag hade inte väntat mig det. Bells brukar inte vara en person som skryter med sina känslor precis, och då var det ännu ovanligare att hon skulle skrika ut vad hon kände över hela skolområdet.

Jag lämnade James och Sirius med förvånade och chockade uttryck och följde efter Bells som argt sprang iväg åt motsatta hållet – vilket var den förbjudna skogen. Jag hade inte tänkt prata med henne om det som just hänt, det var heller inget som hon skulle uppskatta, men jag trodde hon skulle behöva en vän nu, inte tjugo idioter som bara stod där och såg på.

Vad var det Regie hade försökt säga? "torter", hade han ju sagt, vad var det? Vad betydde det? Jag tänkte efter ett tag. Tortera? Hade dem torterat Bells? Jag visste inte om det var sant, om det var det skulle inte jag heller velat tala om det för alla andra, om du nu inte var så att hon inte _fick_ tala om det. Vilket som, så visste jag att om hon ville berätta om det så skulle hon berätta, men om hon inte ville det, skulle hon låta det vara, så jag brydde mig inte särskilt nu, jorden snurrar på, så varför beklaga sig när man inte behöver.

När hon var framme vid skogsbrynet kom jag ifatt henne. Hon gick in några meter till så hon inte kunde synas utanför. Sen vände hon sig mot mig och log.

"Nå vill du prova på animagusformeln nu?" frågade hon lurigt. Först tittade jag chockat på henne, men sen skrattade jag till, typiskt henne att bara sådär fortsätta med det som vi hållit på med innan vi stördes av marodörerna och Regie och utbrotten. Jag samlade mig snabbt. Det var bättre än att sitta besvärad och inte säga någonting till varandra.

Jag satte mig ner på en omkullblåst träd. "Okej. Lär mig", sa jag och nickade mot henne. Från hennes innerficka på klädnaden tog hon fram boken som jag smugglat ut från biblioteket och slog upp den första sidan. Hon läste högt ur den och vi gjorde precis som det stod. Även om Bells visserligen redan var en animagus, så hade hon inte blivit det genom det "rätta" sättet, och gjorde då därför precis likadant som jag gjorde för att hon senare skulle få större kontroll över sitt skepnadsskifte.

"'Andas djupt in genom näsan och ut genom munnen, blunda och slappna av'", läste Bells med tillgjord, lugnt och tråkig röst. Jag gjorde som hon sa och kände hur mina muskler slappnade av och jag kände mig lugn. "Braaa", fortsatte Bells. "'Gör nu så i några minuter och rensa tankarna.'" Jag rynkade på ögonbrynen. Rensa tankarna? Vaddå rensa tankarna, hur fan ska man kunna det? Man tänker ju alltid på något!

"Rensa tankarna, sa jag!" fräste Bells och jag kikade upp på henne med ett halvöppet ögonlock och fnittrade till. Hon gick fram och tillbaka och mimade stort det som stod i boken med irriterad uppsyn. När hon hörde mig vände hon om och jag blundade snabbt igen och fortsatte med in- och utandningen. Jag kände hur Bells tittade skarpt på mig och närmade sig så hon tillslut lutade sig över mig och jag kände hennes andedräkt mot mitt ansikte. Jag fortsatte andas men kunde knappt hålla mig för skratt.

"Din andedräkt stinker", mumlade jag och öppnade ena ögat igen och kikade på henne. Hon stirrade intensivt tillbaka och jag stängde det igen. Bells brast ut i skratt och då kunde inte jag heller hålla mig längre.

"Din är nog inte så mycket bättre efter den där vitlöksmackan du åt i morse!" Jag skrattade ännu värre.

"Du har nog rätt."

**_Som vanligt blev Bells skriven av GroowyBells ( det är jag som sköter uppdateringarna) och Zoe skrevs av devilofnight (som svarar på kommentarer) Och hon hälsar tack till er som kommenterat._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_LOL Märker att våra kapitel blir kortare och kortare. Menmen, vi hade lite bekymmer idag. Jag skrev på kapitel 14 trodde jag, men så blev det fel. Hon hade ett kapitel för mycket så vi hade missat ett och fick lite panik. Men iallfall nu är jag klar med kapitel 15 ^^ haha om allt går bra så kommer vi skriva många kapitel idag. Klockan är nämligen bara 17.05. . . sååå aja. KOMMENTERA KOMMENTERA???_**

**Annabell**

När jag vaknade på söndag morgonen tackade jag faktiskt gud för att det var just söndag. Den dagen var nog om inte lika bra, ännu bättre än lördagen. På lördagar hände det ibland att lärarna eller föräldrarna torterade sina barn, och då menar jag inte misshandlar utan stör. Men på Söndagen är till och med dem trötta, därför blev jag otroligt förvånad över vem jag möttes av när Zoe, marodörerna och jag gick ut ifrån stora salen efter en stadig frukost.

"Älskling", min mamma gick med rak rygg och gjorde sitt bästa för att se rik ut, vilket var korkat.

Vi var rika, dem var Voldemorts anhängare och det fanns ingen orsak för henne att gå omkring som om det betydde något. Min pappa gjorde inte det så ofta, för honom var Voldemort viktigare, om sanningen ska fram så var Voldemort och dödsätarna viktigare för honom än min mamma.

Jag förstod inte hur hon stod ut, han älskade henne aldrig utan fick bara barn med henne för att det var det som förväntades av dem. Man skulle nästan kunna tro att det var stenålderna. Man märkte att det var min mamma, vi hade samma slags ögon och många kommenterade ofta att jag skulle bli en bra dödsätare.

Vilket enligt dem själva var en fin komplimang, men enligt mig och dem flesta andra normala människorna så var det elakt och sjukt sagt. Men vid det här laget var jag van vid udda saker, den mest korkade kommentar jag någonsin fått var av en sliskig kille.

Han sa "Har du en karta, jag har tappat bort mig i dina ögon."

"Annabell, vad trevligt att träffa dig igen", hon gav mig en stel kindpuss och stirrade sedan över på Zoe, log och nickade menande emot denna.

Man såg tydligt på Zoe att hon hellre ville örfila min mamma än att le, men gjorde inte det. Vilket förmodligen var rätt bra, jag var trött på våld och min mamma var om jag får säga det själv rätt bra på cruciatus förbannelsen.

Förmodligen var det därför Dylan också var det, jag visste inte varför men tydligen och enligt Voldemort kan magi gå i arv. Inte för att jag tror på det bara för att han säger det, men Dumbledor har också sagt det. Och då blir det liksom svårt att inte hålla med.

"Sirius Black", hon snörpte ihop munnen, ett tecken som visade att hon var i närvaro av någon som inte var värdig, och enligt dem flesta renblodiga familjerna var nu Sirius Black inte värdig alls.

Bara för att han rymt ifrån sina föräldrar när han gick tredje året på skolan och inte höll med om deras renblodiga skit så var han tydligen både ovärdig, och en fegis som vägrade komma tillbaka ens för att ta tillbaka familjens heder. Man kunde säga många saker om dödsätarna, bland annat att dem var väldigt duktiga för att skvallra.

Det var bara dem själva som visste hur många dödsätar möten dem använt till att bara skvallra på. Nästan alla mugglare tror ju att dödsätare bara slåss och torterar folk hela tiden, men det är inte sant. Nästan hälften av alla möten sitter dem och skvallrar på.

"James Potter", när han hörde sitt namn gav James min mamma sitt artigaste leende och bugade lugnt, inte för att hon gjorde något utan stirrade bara på James som om han var pestsmittad. "Vad är det för människor du umgås med vännen?"

Hon verkade inte bry sig ett skit om att både James och Sirius stod precis bakom henne och mycket väl hörde varje ord hon sa. Men det hade hon aldrig gjort, min mamma hade aldrig brytt sig om den personen hon snackade skit med stod framför henne. Vilket var både fegt och modigt, för hon sa det ju när dem var där men ändå bakom deras ryggar. Eller i alla fall bakom sin egen så att hon slapp se dem i ansiktet.

"Jag frågar mig själv det varje dag", Regulus gick fram bakom mig och placerade en liten kyss på min tinning, genast ville jag örfila honom men gjorde inte det. "Mrs Abbott hur mår ni?"

"Bra Regulus, jag hoppades att jag skulle få träffa er här. Jag vill diskutera bröllopet med er." Regie nickade och mamma gick framför oss.

"Din lilla råtta, vad tror du att du håller på med egentligen?" fräste jag och ryckte undan min hand ifrån Regies, han hade hållit den i ett hårt grepp, och fick mig tack vare det att känna mig som en väska eller något som bara hängde med honom runt.

"Jag planerar vårt bröllop sötnos, vad ser det ut som?" min mamma vände sig då om och jag log plastaktigt emot henne.

"Kommer ni?" jag mumlade ja, och genast tog Regie tag i min hand igen och ledde mig därifrån.

Jag kände hur ångan vällde igenom öronen och jag var väldigt arg, det var förmodligen därför varken Zoe, Sirius eller James följde efter mig. Eller så var dem bara rädd för min mamma, eller så hade pappa stoppat dem för att berätta något, jag vet inte. Möjligheterna var oändliga, och det var svårt att bara välja en anledning till varför dem inte räddade mig ifrån detta hemska öde.

Tårarna rann nerför mina ögon och landade på soffan, jag satt i biblioteket och tittade ut genom fönstret samtidigt som jag tänkte på min framtid. Den med Regie, och våra små dödsätarbarn, det var äckligt och jag mådde illa bara jag tänkte på det.

"Bells hur är det?" James kom in och satte sig snart jämte mig, men jag vände bort blicken jag ville inte att han skulle se mig såhär. "Kom igen titta på mig?"

Jag vände motvilligt ansiktet emot honom, och han torkade bort tårarna med tummen.

"Vad är det?"

"Det är allt", hulkade jag fram och tårarna vällde fram igen. "Det är Regulus, Dylan, Zoe och min framtid. Som jag inte kan ändra, allt är redan bestämt. Till och med datumet är valt, det finns inget jag kan göra åt det."

"Jo då." James lade armen om mig och tryckte mig närmare honom, nu lutade jag huvudet emot hans axel, och grät fortfarande, det var svårt att inte göra det när allt hänt.

Ändå gillade jag inte att visa folk mina känslor, jag kände mig alltid så naken. Men jag säger som Zoe, om man inte kan vara sig själv eller visa hur man känner för sina vänner vem kan man då vara det med?

"Nej."

"Jo Bells, oroa dig inte jag ska hjälpa dig."

"Vi med", runt hörnet kom Zoe och Sirius, jag ville fråga dem två saker.

Först hur länge dem varit där och varför dem höll hand men gjorde inte det, utan log bara emot Zoe, denna rodnade djupt.

"Trevligt att se er igen små turturduvor", Sirius slängde sig ner på soffan jämte James och slog denna på huvudet. "Men nu måste vi verkligen komma på en plan."

Tårarna slutade rinna och jag torkade bort dem ifrån kinderna.

"Ni är verkligen bäst."

**Zoe**

Vi satt där ett tag och pratade om det vi skulle kunna göra, men ingen idé var tillräckligt bra för att kunna användas så att hon blev fri från Regulus.

Jag och Sirius hade ju fortfarande våran plan som vi hoppades skulle börja fungera mera snart, och den här gången var det Sirius som påminde mig om den när han pratade med mig. Den här planen var den enda som verkligen skulle kunna fungera.

"Skulle inte du ha hjälp med trollformelläran?" frågade han. "Det gick inte så bra på lektionen..."

"Jo, just det", sa jag snabbt och vi reste oss upp och lämnade kvar Bells och James.

När vi gömt oss bakom några bokhyllor på tillräckligt avstånd för att dem inte skulle kunna höra väste jag till honom mellan sammanbitna tänder.

"Om du nämner det där en gång till är du död." Sirius bara log, men sa inget mer.

Först pratade bara Bells och James med varandra, och det började bli ganska tråkigt. Men efter ungefär en halvtimme började saker hända. James tog först Bells hand och vi kunde se att han höll den hårt. Bells tittade honom i ögonen och verkade lyssna intensivt. Sen såg han ut att tystna och dem satt och tittade tyst på varandra. James lutade sig framåt och mötte sakta Bells läppar. Bells blundade och flyttade sig närmare James. Helt plötsligt såg jag ingenting. Argt slet jag bort Sirius hand från mina ögon och slog till honom på axeln, men skrattade ändå inombords. Jag var glad åt Bells. Nu kanske det skulle bli bra i alla fall. Jag tyckte att jag och Sirius hade gjort vårt här och reste mig därför upp och drog upp Sirius på fötter genom att dra honom i armen. Vi gick leendes ut från biblioteket. Vart skulle vi gå nu? Jag kollade mig omkring men visste inte vilken väg vi skulle gå.

Sirius drog med mig åt höger och snart var vi i ett övergivet klassrum.

"Det där tycker jag lyckades bra." Han log stort mot mig med hans bländande leende och jag log tillbaka.

"Det går som smort, fast egentligen har vi ju inte gjort något, bara lämnat dem på tillfälliga platser." Jag skrattade till.

"Ja, men på tillfälliga platser där det kan hända saker."

Något med dem där orden gjorde att jag såg mig omkring i klassrummet. Det var ganska tomt. Fönsterna var förspikade och en av dem var trasig så solens strålar silade in genom plankorna. Bänkarna var dammiga och golvet var täckt av ett lager smuts som måste ha legat där länge. En bit av väggen var svart och jag gissade att det här hade varit ett gammalt trolldrycksklassrum. Dörren vi kommit in genom var den enda dörren. Vi stod vid den väggen som var renast av dem alla. Plötsligt stod Sirius väldigt nära mig och jag backade bakåt ett halvt steg, nu stod jag med väggen i ryggen och såg på honom. Han strök försiktigt bort en hårslinga som hamnat mitt i mitt ansikte och böjde sig sen fram för att kyssa mig. Jag böjde mig fram och mötte honom på halva vägen. Jag la mina armar runt hans hals och tryckte mig närmare honom.

**_Bells av mig (GroowyBells) och Zoe av devilofnight! _**

**_Specialmedelande till ANGELOFMORNING ifall du läser: jag vet att du inte gillar att vi (mest jag) mobbar Snape, men . . . . jag kommer aldrig sluta :) det är för roligt att mobba han xD MOHAHAHHA_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Såå här är kapitlet jag trodde var kapitel 13 men som var kapitel 14 xD haha blev lite fell men i slutändan blev allt rätt. KOMMENTERA???????_**

**Annabell**

När jag vaknade på måndag morgonen var allting bättre, jag tänkte inte på hemska saker eller något dåligt som till exempel Dylan. Utan på James, på hans läppar, hans smak och hur det kändes när vi rörde varandra.

"Är du redan vaken?" frågade Zoe, hennes hår var rufsigt och jag skrattade tyst åt henne. "Väldigt roligt."

Hon drog av täcket och gick muttrandes till badrummet, vi hade tack och lov missat Narcissa, eller så hade hon gått och drunknat. Ärligt talat så skulle jag inte bry mig om det, men det skulle nog familjerna Black och Malfoy. Det hade gått rykten jättelänge att Narcissa var förlovad med Lucius och igår fick jag och Zoe reda på att det var sant. Vilket var en lättnad för båda oss.

Vi skulle gå och lägga oss, och bara råkade höra när Narcissa med pipig röst skrek i hela rummet att hon inte kunde hitta någon klänning som passade henne. Tydligen var hon alldeles för smal och inte ens den minsta klänning passade henne.

Vilket förmodligen var sant, hon såg ut som ett vandrande skelett.

Jag började tack vare allt det tänka på James och på kyssen.

"BELLS!" skrek helt plötsligt Zoe och fick mig att ramla av sängen, när jag gjorde detta råkade jag automatiskt skicka iväg en formel emot Narcissas säng så att den krossades i miljoner små bitar, det var inte så farligt.

Hon skulle nog inte bli arg på mig för att sängen gick sönder, men inte bara den krossades. Utan kläderna, allt hon höll kärt och som betydde något för henne hade jag förstört vilket betydde att hon skulle bli förbannad på mig. Hon skulle förmodligen vilja ha mitt huvud serverat på ett silverfat.

"Spring innan hon mördar dig", Zoe tog tag i min arm och vi sprang genast emot porträttet, där stod Lucius och väntade på sin framtida fru.

Vi sa inget till honom utan gick bara förbi, om inte båda två varit så äckliga så hade jag tyckt synd om någon av dem. Tänk att gifta sig med en sån pompös äcklig idiot som Lucius, lite synd om Narcissa var det, men det var ännu värre för stackars Lucy. Han fick gifta sig med Narcissa, hon är ju den äckligaste människan i världen. Förutom Voldemort då, han kanske inte såg så hemsk ut men han är äcklig på ett annat sätt.

Det finns tre olika äckliga människor. Såna som föds äckliga, såna som pågrund av andra saker i deras liv blir äckliga och såna som Voldemort. Dem ser sexiga ut men är äckliga pågrund av en viss annan sak.

Det var så svårt att förklara men själva poängen var att Voldemort var en äcklig sate.

Nästan alla sa att man borde ha respekt för honom, men man ska inte ha respekt för någon som inte förtjänade den. Och han hade definitvt inte gjort något för att förtjäna min, däremot hade han gjort allt för att inte få den.

"Ta det lugnt sötnos du kan ju skadas." Just i det ögonblicket snubblade både jag och Zoe över en lös golvplatta och jag landade i Regies famn, denna såg ut som om han vunnit på lotteri.

Detta gjorde även Sirius eftersom att Zoe bara råkade ramla i hans famn och nu stod dem och stirrade på mig och Regie, denna höll hårt om min midja och vad jag än gjorde kom jag inte loss. Detta var som min värsta mardröm, genast kom alla mina negativa tankar tillbaka och jag tänkte på hur jag skulle vara gift med den här idioten om vi inte kom på något som skulle hindra bröllopet.

"Släpp henne Junior", fräste då James, denna stod jämte Sirius och Zoe, dessa stirrade argt på Regulus men hade nog inte gjort något, dem trodde väl att jag klarade mig själv vilket jag normalt sett gjorde.

Men han tryckte ihop mina revben och därför kunde jag varken andas eller röra på mig utan att det sved till i sidan. Nej det sved inte, det gjorde ont och jag kände ärligt talat för att skrika varje gång jag andades. Det kändes som om någon stack en nål i mig varje gång jag andades, och därför lät mina andetag tvingade, tjutande och väldigt konstiga.

"Jag tror inte det Pottsork", sa denna och tyckte nog att han var väldigt smart som kom på att man kunde kalla James POTTER för POTTSORK. "Jag vill ta ett snack med min framtida fru."

"Jag tror inte det Regie, släpp nu min _flickvän_", mitt hjärta tog ett dubbelslag när han sa det, genast tittade jag upp ifrån marken och mötte James leende.

Det såg ärligt ut, och det såg ut som om han menat det han sa. Jag visste ju att vi hade kysst varandra, det hade varit läskigt om jag inte gjorde det men jag trodde inte att det betydde något. Visst sa han en massa saker till mig före kyssen som att jag var viktig för honom, vacker och att han inte kunde se sitt liv utan mig i det på något sätt.

Och sedan kysste han mig, men jag trodde trots allt det att han fortfarande var kär i Lily. Jag tittade sedan upp på Regulus och såg in i hans ögon, han såg ut som om han skulle mörda James just i det ögonblicket. Om blickar var dödande skulle James ligga "six feet under" just nu.

"Släpp mig Regie annars måste jag slå in näsan på dig igen och det vill du väl inte?" frågade jag sockersött, han tittade genast ner på mig och såg hur jag knöt näven som om jag förberedde mig på att slå honom.

"Inget våld behövs den här gången Annabell", han släppte mig och bakade med sina två stora gorillor i släptåg, det var något med Malfoys, Blacks och deras livvakter. "Men du ligger illa till, om jag vore du skulle jag vara försiktigare från och med nu."

James lade en arm runt mina axlar och jag lutade huvudet emot hans axel.

"Och om jag vore du Junior, så skulle jag vara ful", Sirius började genast skratta högt, Regie tittade hotfullt på dem men varken James eller Sirius verkade bry sig så mycket, jag förstod varför.

Han var ett år yngre än oss, hur mycket skada kunde han göra egentligen.

"Tack James", han böjde ner ansiktet och gav mig en mjuk kyss, långsamt öppnade jag munnen och det som började som en liten kyss blev till så mycket mer än det.

"Vad gör du Potter?" fräste då Lily, hon stod jämte Zoe, denna tittade hotfullt på henne och om det inte var för Sirius så skulle hon nog attackerat henne, jag förstod inte varför det var som om både Sirius och Zoe hade planerat det som hänt mellan James och mig på något konstigt sätt.

"Evans, det här är min nya flickvän och om du ursäktar så ska vi gå och ha vilt sex", han flinade emot Lily, denna sa inget utan tappade bokstavligen hakan, sedan tog James min hand och vi gick därifrån.

Inte långt bakom oss var Zoe och Sirius båda två skrattandes och viskandes om något.

"Ska vi ha vilt sex?" frågade jag sedan, James tittade ner på mig och gav mig ett av hans special leenden, det som sa att "inte nu men kanske senare".

"Det skulle du bra gärna vilja va?" sa han och flinade, jag sa inget utan slog honom bara lätt i revbenen. "Du skadar mig sötnos."

"Oj förlåt", mumlade jag och stannade helt plötsligt framför honom, lade armarna om hans hals och närmade mig långsamt hans ansikte, och kysste honom försiktigt. "Vad ska vi göra idag?"

"Jag tänkte att vi kunde gå till Hogsmead?"

"Vänta här då jag ska bara springa in och ta en snabb dusch", jag släppte honom och gick emot porträttet, men stannade och sprang tillbaka till James igen. "Lova att inte gå någonstans."

Han tog min hand och verkade ha förstått dubbelmeningen i det jag sagt. Sedan log han emot mig med det leende jag älskade mest.

"Jag lovar."

**Zoe**

Sirius viskade i mitt öra om att han hade en överraskning, och jag hängde på och viskade tillbaka att jag gärna skulle vilja veta vad det var. En överraskning, sa han då. Jag skrattade. Visst, man får inte vara dum. Framme vid ingången till slytherins sällskapsrum mötte vi James, som tydligen väntade på Bells, vem annars skulle han vänta på utanför slytherins passage?

Jag kom och tänka på det där med Lily då igen, men det var Sirius som sa något.

"Taggis, vad hände med miss Evans?"

James vände sig om och kollade på oss innan han kollade ner i marken och skrapade med skon på marken. "Jag vet inte. Jag har varit så mycket med Bells och er nu, att jag har fått något annat att tänka på än bara Evans, och hon har ju alltid avvisat mig, så för henne är det väl ingen större förlust att jag inte "trackat" henne något på ett tag. Bells är mer öppen och intressant person, hon har många kunskaper och jag gillar att lyssna på henne när hon berättar något. Innan jag träffade henne var det väl intressant att hitta någon som man kunde uppvakta, men att det aldrig blev något seriöst", han ryckte på axlarna och tittade nu upp och såg mig i ögonen, som om han visste att jag varit väldigt nyfiken på att veta svaret på just den här frågan, Sirius hade säkert kunna lista ut det ändå. "Vilket fall så har jag glömt Lily nu, det var en kul tid, men jag vet ju att hon inte vill ha mig."

Jag nickade frånvarande, det kunde stämma. Bells var en öppen person, men berättar helst inte så mycket om sig själv om hon inte känner att hon verkligen kan lita på den personen.

"Jag kommer snart", sa jag och sprang in för att byta tröja, det var kyligt på slottet och tog då på mig en pösig och några storlekar för stor munktröja. När jag kom ut igen stod Sirius och James där som två kavaljer som väntar på att deras baldrottning skulle komma ut och visa sig, fast i det här fallet var deras baldrottning, i alla fall den enas, klädd i pösiga och stora kläder. Jag satte upp håret i en tofs och gick fram till Sirius leende. "Innefattar din överraskning att vi kommer missa lektionerna?"

Han charmade mig med ett av hans speciellaste leenden som innebär att han har något bus med i görningen. "Vaddå missa? Vi kommer ju såklart ha tagit igen allt imorrn, inga problem."

"Okej, det låter bra, låt oss gå", sa jag högmodigt och höll huvudet högt när jag gick fram till honom och krokade arm innan vi fortsatte gå. "Ta hand om Bells åt mig, James. Och låt henne inte komma bort, hon ska vara hemma igen senast halv ett." James skrattade.

"Ska bli, my lady." Han bugade djupt.

"Bra, men du får arbeta på bugningen för att få någon dricks." Sirius slog till mig på huvudet och skrattade medan han drog mig därifrån.

Vi gick genom korridor efter korridor tills vi kom till ett stort porträtt av en kvinna i stor, rosa klänning. "Lösenord?" frågade hon och jag hoppade till. Så det här var gryffindors hemliga ingång till deras sällskapsrum? Inte så hemlig nu längre. Sirius gav henne lösenordet och drog med mig in. Skulle jag följa med? Tydligen skulle jag det. Deras uppehållsrum var varmt och inrett med röda möbler och tapeter. Det var väldigt mysigt. Ingen annan var här och det fick det lilla rummet att se ännu mer inbjudande ut.

"Kom", sa Sirius och drog med mig uppför en trappa. Vad högt upp deras torn måste ligga! Vilken skillnad mot våra hålor vi bor i i Slytherin. Sirius log lurig när han drog in mig i ett rum som borde vara hans sovsal han delar med de andra killarna. Rummet var inte avsevärt stökigt som de rummen killarna hade på Durmstrang, men det var inte heller kliniskt rent. De flesta saker låg på sina platser, det låg bara lite kläder slängda över sänggaveln på nästan varje säng. En säng stod prydligt bäddad med sina saker på plats och kläderna ihopvikta och på sin plats. Jag stirrade förvirrat på den sängen som stod ut från alla andra.

"Remus", sa Sirius med ett flin. Jag log, inte så konstigt.

Sirius tog av sig skjortan han hade på sig och gick fram till sin koffert efter något mer bekvä satte mig på det som jag var säker på var hans säng och tittade på honom. Han var väldigt vältränad och såg ganska solbränd ut. Han vände sig om och såg mig. Det kändes nästan som om jag blivit tagen på bar gärning för något jag snott och rodnade. Han log bländande och gick fram till mig och kysste mig. Jag kysste honom hungrigt tillbaka och mina händer letade sig upp till hans nacke där jag tog ett stadigt tag och hävde mig upp från sittande ställning. Sirius bar plötsligt upp mig och jag log åt känslan av att vara helt utlämnad åt honom.

Den där överraskningen skulle nog få vänta ett tag.

**_KOMMENTERA??? KOMMENTERA??? Bells skrevs av mig (GroowyBells) och Zoe skrevs av devilofnight_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Här är ännu ett kapitel, kan säga att vi_ _börjar närma oss slutet på denna fic! Så Kommentera, kommentera så kommer vi skriva en fortsättning. Men den är inte slut än på ett tag, det här är bara kapitel 15 och vi har skrivit till kapitel 19 ^^ såå, japp kommentera!! :D:D_**

**Annabell **

När jag kom ut stod James och lutade sig nonchalant emot väggen, han flinade brett mot mig men rörde sig inte utan väntade på att jag skulle gå fram till honom. Då lade han armen om min midja och vi började gå därifrån.

Om det inte var för att James varit där så skulle jag nog sprungit uppför trapporna, jag hade aldrig gillat att gå omkring i fängelsehålorna ensam. Dem skrämde mig, man visste aldrig om Regulus eller Malfoy helt plötsligt skulle komma och bara börja tracka en. Men tack och lov var Malfoy på sitt nästa offer och lät nu mig och Zoe vara ifred.

Jag kunde tyvärr inte säga samma sak om James, Sirius, Remus eller Peter men jag förväntade mig inte att han skulle låta dem vara ifred. Det vore som om Voldemort skulle köpa godis till mugglarna, utan att förgifta det eller på något sätt försöka mörda dem.

Väldigt störande och konstigt det ville säga, helt onormalt alltså. Det vore lika konstigt som tanken på att talande gurkor skulle ta över världen, och tvinga oss alla att äta morötter.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade då James, han kysste mitt huvud och lutade för en sekund sin haka på det.

"Gurkor som tar över världen faktiskt", han skrattade, men sa inget utan vi fortsatte gå runt i skolan.

Alla som gick förbi slängde konstiga blickar på oss, det var som om dem inte trodde sina ögon och var tvungna att titta på oss en extra gång bara för att vara säker på att dem såg rätt. Dem trodde förmodligen inte att det var sant att James Potter gick så nära en Slytherinelev utan att vilja skada denna.

Jag förstod dem faktiskt, det var inte ofta man såg en ifrån Gryffindor och Slytherin prata, att se dem gå så nära varandra som jag och James gjorde var näst intill omöjligt. Det var som att se rosor blomma ur sten. Alltså man såg inte det så ofta, och när vi gick förbi Lily Evans tappade hon bokstavligen hakan, något hon gjorde väldigt ofta nu för tiden.

"Har du märkt att alla stirrar på oss?" frågade jag James, denna nickade enkelt men tittade varken på mig eller dem andra utan verkade koncentrera sig på att ta oss ur skolan levande.

Jag förstod varför han koncentrerade sig så hårt, det var tydligt att vi inte bara skulle till Hogsmeade, han hade något annat planerat. Kanske lite vilt sex, jag skulle inte ha något emot att han drog kläderna av mig.

Just där tackade jag gud att Dylan inte kunde läsa tankar, i så fall skulle han antingen skratta ihjäl sig eller komma och slå ihjäl James, eller försöka i alla fall. Jag hade stoppat honom, ingen ska ens få titta elakt på dem jag älskar.

"Var ska vi egentligen?" han tittade nu förundrat på ett porträtt som tycktes leda någonstans, rätt logiskt egentligen.

Men jag visste inte var, och allt James gjorde var att pilla på tavlan på ett speciellt ställe, den öppnades och sedan hoppade han in och hjälpte mig. Det var en mörk tunnel, men utan att tveka ens en millisekund gick James fram. Det enda jag kunde se var mörker, men sedan långt borta såg jag ljuset.

"Men James berätta, vi ska inte till Hogsmead, va?" han hoppade ut ur tavlan och landade på ett golv som knarrade hotfullt högt.

När han senare bar ner mig såg jag exakt var vi var någonstans, eller det var inte sant. Jag visste vad för rum vi var i, och jag visste ungefär var vi var. Vi befann oss i ett sovrum som såg ut att ha ägts av någon som gått i Gryffindor. Hela rummet var mörkrött och guldigt, och på väggen ovanför den gigantiska king zise sängen fanns ett stort lejon som röt och jämte det fanns ett stort guldigt hjärta.

"Vem bor här?" frågade jag då lejonet gick runt på väggarna tydligen hade någon förvandlat det så att det kunde gå omkring, den såg levande ut.

James låg på sängen och klappade jämte sig, genast flinade jag emot honom och lade mig jämte honom. Lutade huvudet emot hans bröst och hörde hur hans hjärta slog. _Dunk, Dunk, Dunk _Jag skulle göra allt för att det hjärtat alltid skulle slå. Att höra honom gjorde mig lugn, det var som om jag visste att vad som än hände så länge James skulle leva så skulle allt bli bra. Det kvittade att Dylan var en dödsätare, en ofrivillig, så länge jag hade James skulle allt bli bra.

"Vad tänker du på?" nu var det min tur att fråga James det, denna vände sig ner emot mig.

Rörde mitt hår och ansikte med sina fingertoppar, log sedan och lutade sin panna emot min.

"Dig" viskade han och kysste mig sedan ömt.

Kyssen djupnade, och jag kände James smak, doft. Snart låg alla kläder utspridda i hela rummet, jag förstod nu varför killar tänkte på sex hela tiden.

Några timmar senare var vi på väg tillbaka igenom porträttet, men denna gången tog James en annan väg och slutligen hamnade vi i deras sovsal.

"Nej men Taggis då", sa Sirius genast och flinade emot oss, Zoe verkade inte förstå vad han pratade om men James lade armen om min midja och kysste mitt huvud.

Jag började bli van vid att han gjorde så, små saker som fick mig att älska honom mer och mer för varje gång. Jag älskade hur han höll min hand när vi gick någonstans, lade armen om min midja, om mina axlar, kramade mig bakifrån eller när han placerade små fjärilskyssar i min nacke. Jag älskade när han gjorde så, och utan att tänka på det gjorde jag samma sak. Det kändes fel när jag inte rörde honom, och när vi bara stod jämte varandra kunde jag ibland kyssa honom.

"Så du fick ditt vilda sex ändå Bells", skämtade Sirius, Zoe började skrattade åt mig men jag sa inget utan bara log emot James.

Denna kysste min näsa och tryckte mig närmare honom.

"Det ser ut som om du fick det med Sirius", sa jag skämtandes och tog upp Zoes bh som låg på golvet och slängde den till henne.

"Men vad är det jag har på mig då?" frågade denna och drog upp tröjan över axlarna. "Haha men för att prata om något annat, ni är lite Romeo och Julia aktiga."

James och Sirius skakade nästan med en gång på huvudet och både jag och Zoe reagerade likadant. Först blev vi förvånade över att dem faktiskt visste vad det var för något, och sedan förvånade för att dem inte höll med.

"Kärlek är inte när man kan döda för den man älskar", sa Sirius och tittade ner på Zoe, denna log mjukt och såg för första gången på länge lugn ut, som om hon inte hade några bekymmer i världen.

"Kärlek är när man kan dö för den man älskar", James tittade ner på mig och log, sedan kysste han mig ömt.

Då var det bestämt, jag skulle inte gifta mig med Regie. Utan jag skulle göra vad som helst för att slippa, nästan.

**Zoe**

Jag hade precis kommit fram till att jag älskade Sirius väldigt högt, lite ironiskt att Slytherineleven blir djupt förälskad i Gryffindors lejon, eller? Frågan var bara vad jag skulle göra med mina föräldrar, fick dem reda på det här var vi så gott som döda, båda två.

Jag var glad att Malfoy hade fått sin ormfru så han inte längre kunde hemsöka mig i mina drömmar med att komma med bukett efter bukett med blommor, och tillslut en ring. Och inte heller kunde mina föräldrar tvinga mig på att jag skulle bli vän med honom. Min far hade säkert inte hört om förlovningen mellan Malfoy och Narcissa innan han skrev och skickade brevet till mig. Han var säkert ursinnig nu, inget mig emot, jag gladdes bara åt tanken hur chockad han måste ha sett ut när han fick höra om det.

Undrar vem han hade tänkt se ut åt mig nu? Ingen annan i Slytherin hade någon förälder lika högt uppsatt som Regulus eller Malfoys. Tänk... tänk om han väljer att vi ska flytta tillbaka istället? Jag rös vid tanken på det. Nej, det vore inte riktigt likt honom, han skulle pröva att få sin vilja igenom och inte ge sig innan han _måste_ ge sig för att det inte finns något annat alternativ.

"Hur blev det med den där överraskningen?" undrade jag en vecka senare. Skolan hade drabbats av magsjukan och jag var glad att jag har sluppit undan det så här långt.

"Hm. Det får nog bli lite senare någon gång", sa Sirius med ett leende där vi satt i gräset under ett träd. Det hade börjat bli kyligare ute, men hade man bara något att sitta på satt man bra på gräset. Jag lutade mig mot Sirius bröstkorg och han la armarna runt mig. Jag kollade bort mot stället där James höll på att få med Bells upp på en kvast igen, förra gången hade det tydligen inte gått så bra.

"Men du kan ju flyga, Bells!" utropade James. "Vad är problemet?"

"Problemet är att du bara gör allt för att jag ska skrämmas till vettet innan jag ens knappt hunnit fylla sjutton."

"Har du fyllt sjutton?"

"Nej, innan jag har_ hunnit_ fylla, James!"

"Äh, det är inget farligt, du vet vad bra det gick förra gången."

"Ja, men inte tack vare dig", sa hon surt och la armarna i kors.

"Kom igen nu, Bells. Snälla." James gjorde stora rådjursögon men Bells tycktes inte rubbas en centimeter av det. Hon tog loss den ena armen och höll varnande upp en finger framför James som tycktes lysa upp, innan han ens hört vad hon tänkte säga.

"Ett villkor. Jag styr." Bells hoppade upp på den väntande kvasten och vände sig mot James som gapade stort.

"Nej, nej, nej. Glöm det Bells. Vet du vad det kostade mig att köpa den där kvasten? Hur många veckor jag fick spara min veckopeng till det?"

"Det märks inte när du flyger. Sätt dig nu, det är inte farligt." Bells höjde på ögonbrynen och kollade utmanande på James. Han tvekade någon sekund innan han ganska motvilligt satte sig bakom Bells.

"Men du tar det försiktigt nu vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ...??" Bells gjorde en rivstart och James klamrade sig hårt fast runt hennes midja.

Jag och Sirius skrattade högt, det var som att sitta på bio, men utan popcorn. Det fanns en person som inte tyckte det var kul, nämligen ingen mindre än en viss miss Lily Evans. Hon stod en bra bit bort, men jag tror inte ens en blind kunde missa hennes sårade och ledsna blick, men framför allt den ursinniga. Hon vände sig om och klampade iväg. Jag tyckte nästan att det osade om henne av ilska, men det kunde ha varit dammet från jorden som hon yrde upp där hon gick. Eftersom jag inte trodde Lily var så desperat att hon skulle förhäxa Bells och /eller James så struntade jag sen i henne.

Det var lite obehagligt på ett overkligt sätt att höra James vråla högt när Bells gjorde störtdykningar efter störtdykningar. Sirius höll om mig hårdare när jag slappnade av och lutade mitt huvud mot hans axel. Jag skulle nog ganska lätt gissa vad Bells skulle säga att jag och Sirius var – förutom turturduvor skulle hon kalla oss oskiljaktiga, och det stämde nog rätt bra överens med hur vi kände oss. Men det var inte bara vi som borde bli kallade det, Bells och James själva var inte ofta långt ifrån varandra heller.

Plötsligt kände jag en våg av illamående skölja över mig och jag trasslade mig snabbt ut från Sirius grepp, sprang iväg några meter och spydde i ett buskage. Jag hulkade ett tag innan jag spydde upp mer mat som vi just hade ätit.

Jag föll ner på knä och ännu en kaskad åkte ur min strupe. Tårarna började rinna och det hemska smaken satte sig i halsen och på tungan.

"Zoe?" Sirius tittade oroligt på mig.

"Måste till ... sjukhusflygeln."

Sirius tittade runt omkring. "Spyorna?" frågade han desperat.

"En ... hink kanske?"

Sirius fixade snabbt fram en hink och hukande sprang vi upp mot slottet.

Bells saktade in kvasten när hon såg att vi skyndade därifrån, och svepte sakta ner till marken när hon förstod att något var fel. Tillsammans med James gick dem efter upp mot slottet.

Hos madam Pomfrey kom det upp ännu mer spyor och jag kände hur det krampade i magen när jag inte hade mer att spy upp.

"Åå, ännu en magsjuk?" Madam Pomfrey kom fram till mig och jag nickade svagt. Hon slet nästan bort den trygghet hinken hade hos mig när hon tog bort den ur mitt grepp. Men snart gav hon mig en ny, och jag var glad över att inget mer hade kommit upp innan dess. Snart kom Bells in genom dörren med hennes kavaljer och gick fram till sängen.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Bells.

"Magsjuka", Sirius kliade sig i huvudet. "Förlåt Zoe, men jag ställer mig en bit bort."

"Det är okej", svarade jag matt. James backade också några steg och Bells tittade surt på honom. Han ryckte ursäktande på axlarna.

Bells gick fram till mig och strök bort håret från min panna. "Du är jättevarm!" utbrast hon.

"Ja, jag är sjuk, pucko."

Hon log svagt. "Jag har nog märkt det."

"Gör det något om vi, hrm...?" James pekade bakom sig mot dörren.

"Nej, visst, gå bara. Är ingen en riktig man här inne?" frågade hon leendes.

**_Annabell av GroowyBells (mig, för det är jag som lägger upp kapitlena, det är typ mitt jobb xD) och Zoe av devil_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Kommentera? :)_**

**Annabell**

Nästa morgon när jag vaknade kände jag mig illamående. Jag låg jämte James i hans säng och Zoe jämte Sirius, dem två var gulliga tillsammans. Eller nästan alltid gulliga tillsammans, när dem sov slogs dem nästan om sängen. Sirius hade mobbat mig och sagt att James skulle knuffa ur mig ur sängen, men det hade inte hänt än. Dem här senaste veckorna hade varit perfekta, jag hade inte funderat på bröllopet alls. Men det skulle inte bli något bröllop, det hade jag redan bestämt. Om det nu inte var ett bröllop mellan mig och James, eller Sirius och Zoe. Hon visste inte det, men han hade kollat på förlovningsringar. Det var gulligt, och jag blev nästan avundsjuk men inte riktigt.

Idag var det julafton och nästan alla hade blivit friska ifrån magsjukan, Zoe blev frisk bara tre dagar efter att hon blivit sjuk vilket var bra. För Sirius hade väldigt tråkigt utan henne, och då menar vi väldigt. Han tjatade alltid om Zoe, och om hur mycket han saknade henne. En gång gick han upp klockan fyra på morgonen och frågade James om det var för tidigt för att hälsa på henne. Vilket på ett sätt var gulligt, men eftersom att jag sov i samma säng som James var det också jobbigt eftersom att han väckte mig.

Sirius och James hade till sin stora lycka inte blivit sjuka, men det berodde mycket på att dem sprang ifrån alla som var sjuka. Dem gick också omkring med skydd för att hindra dem ifrån att bli smittade. Och med skydd menar vi inte typ medicin, utan riktigt skydd. När Remus nysit åt Sirius håll hade han tagit fram ett kors och viftat det emot Remus medans hans skrek "vik hädan onda ande". Det kanske lät konstigt, men han var i alla fall modigare än James. Denna hade skrikit högt och sedan sprungit därifrån så fort han kunde.

Jag kände hur nattmaten vi åt åkte upp och ner i magen, och tänkte tack vare det på mina föräldrar. Och även på Zoes föräldrar, det hade varit mycket med Voldemort och allt sånt nu så vi fick stanna på skolan. Dem brydde sig nog inte om vad som hände med oss, så länge dem visste var vi var och om vi hedrade familjernas rykten så var allt lugnt. Jag tittade upp på James ansikte, hans svarta rufsiga hår låg över hela huvudet och han såg fridfull ut. Jag älskade att titta på när han sov, kanske för att han såg fridfull ut vilket han nästan aldrig gjorde när han var vaken. Då hade han så mycket annat att göra, antingen retade han upp McGonnagall, var med mig, blev jagad av Filtch, var med mig eller så mobbade han Snape, Malfoy och Regie, eller var med mig.

Jag kände hur maten åkte upp i munnen och sprang därför ur sängen och in på badrummet, där satte jag mig på huk och spydde. Det kändes som om jag spydde minst en halv timme innan jag slutade och då var jag så trött att jag knappt orkade stå upp. Därför satt jag kvar på knä framför toaletten och lutade huvudet emot ringen. Äckligt och ohygieniskt var det, men jag var för trött för att tänka på det. Helt plötsligt öppnades dörren och jag tittade åt sidan för att se vem det var.

"Hej gumman, hur mår du?" frågade då James, han satte sig ner på knä jämte mig, tydligen var han inte så rädd för magsjuka när det gällde mig, vilket var rätt gulligt.

Med tanke på hur han reagerat tidigare så hade jag blivit nöjd bara han inte sprang därifrån, för det hade han gjort emot dem flesta sjuka människor. Att han inte tog fram korset eller vitlöken var också bra. Varken han eller Sirius brydde sig om Remus när han berättade för dem att det var emot vampyrer och inte emot folk som hade magsjuka. Men enligt dem så var vampyrism och magsjuka samma sak, dem sög båda två livet ur en.

"Illa", jag kände hur något kom upp igen och jag spydde igen, James höll undan mitt hår och masserade lugnt min rygg, jag älskade verkligen honom.

Om det fanns något som den perfekta killen så var det utan tveka James Potter, han var där för mig. Tvingade mig göra saker som skrämde mig, vilket i det här fallet var en bra sak. Han såg till så att jag alltid var glad, och han var liksom där och perfekt på alla sätt och vis. Jag var tacksam att Lily inte förstått vad hon förlorat, vem vet vad hon skulle göra.

"Jag tar dig till Poppy", han bar mig och knuffade upp dörren.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade då Zoe, Sirius låg fortfarande och sov, inte för att jag kollade men man kunde höra hans snarkningar, som till skillnad ifrån andra personers snarkningar inte var jobbiga utan bara gulliga.

"Magsjuka", mumlade jag och satte handen för munnen.

Zoe skrattade högt när James började gå igen.

"Du har alltid varit sist med saker", sa hon, detta fick James att skratta lite men han sa inget om det utan bar mig lugnt till Poppy.

När vi kom dit fick jag ligga i en säng och genast började hon ta fram en massa saker som skulle göra folk frisk ifrån magsjuka, efter en epidemi var det inte så svårt att bota. Det hade det aldrig varit men ändå. James satt jämte mig och höll min hand medans han höll handen emot min panna.

"Mr Potter har inte ni lektion?" frågade hon och började hälla upp en massa drycker, James nickade, kysste min panna och gick sedan därifrån.

Jag saknade honom redan, jag ville att han skulle komma tillbaka och sitta här. Prata om någonting så att jag inte skulle tänka på hur sjuk jag var. Men det gjorde han inte, utan gick förmodligen och klagade för Zoe och Sirius. Då slog det mig, jag hade blivit sjuk på julafton. Hur många har sån tur, hur lyckades jag med det här egentligen.

"Miss Abbott, ni kan omöjlig ha magsjuka", sa Poppy då, jag tittade upp på henne och märkte att illamåendet var borta och hade istället blivit ersatt av en äcklig metall smak i munnen.

Det smakade som när man som barn sög på mynt, kanske inte många barn som gjorde det nu för tiden. Men eftersom att varken mina eller Zoes föräldrar hade tid att hålla koll på oss så hände det ofta att vi satt och försökte äta mynt, eller kanske inte Zoe. Men jag gjorde det ofta, Zoe var för smart för att någonsin göra något sånt. Och saker hade inte ändrats särskilt mycket, hon var fortfarande den smarta av oss.

"Vad är det med mig då?" frågade jag, och Poppy öppnade munnen för att säga något men skakade sedan på huvudet och gick åt andra hållet, snart så vankade hon fram och tillbaka vid sängen.

Jag började bli rädd, tänk om jag var sjuk. Inte bara feber och ont i huvudet sjuk utan riktigt sjuk som "du kommer att dö" sjuk. Då kvittar det ju att jag ska gifta mig med Regie, för jag kommer dö innan det händer. Jag kommer aldrig kunna träffa James igen, och inte Zoe eller Sirius heller. Jag skulle dö, tårarna brann bakom mina ögonlock. Jag hade bestämt att om jag skulle dö tidigt så skulle det vara i strid och samtidigt som Voldemort.

"Miss Abbott är du sexuellt aktiv?" frågade hon, redan då förstod jag vad hon menade men skakade på huvudet och sa nej om och om igen.

Jag kunde inte vara gravid, det skulle vara som om Snape var snygg vilket han definitivt inte var. Han var en äcklig kille som borde använda sina pengar till att köpa ansiktskrämer. Då kanske han blir snyggare om det nu är möjligt. Vissa saker ska man inte ändra, för då bråkar man med naturen och jag tror att det var så med Snape.

"Har du mått illa på morgonen? Ömma bröst? Metallsmak i munnen?" jag sa inget utan nickade bara, allt det där stämde in på hur jag känt mig de senaste dagarna, men jag trodde inte att det var något. "Då, Miss Abbott, behöver vi bara ta ett test."

Hon gick därifrån och kom minuter senare tillbaka med en maskin. Jag såg inte vad hon gjorde, och brydde mig inte så mycket. Men snart kände jag hur något kallt träffade mig mage och tittade därför upp. På en skärm visades en liten rund sak, som skulle föreställa det som om nio månader skulle bli mitt barn. Nu kunde man inte se något, men hon visste att det var något där.

"Nu måste jag bara berätta för dina föräldrar", panikslagen tog jag tag i hennes arm och höll så hårt i den att mina knogar vitnade.

"Poppy du kan inte berätta för mina föräldrar, dem hatar honom dem kommer döda både mig, honom och barnet."

Poppy tittade länge på mig och sa sedan okej, och att James Potter fått rejält med problem nu. Och inte bara det han brukade få, utan ännu värre än vanligt. Hur hon visste att det var James som var barnets pappa visste jag inte, det kunde man väl inte se på testet eller?

"Kan jag gå tillbaka till dem andra?" frågade jag och Poppy svarade med att skrika ja, sedan gick jag därifrån.

Hur skulle jag kunna berätta för dem att jag var med barn? Nu när alla hade så mycket annat att tänka på. Jag bet på mina naglar och höll omedvetet handen på magen på stället där det som skulle bli en bebis nu låg. Kanske sov han eller hon och undrade vad som hände, eller så var den vaken och tittade runt på allt konstigt. Kanske den såg allt genom hennes ögon, då skulle den snart få se sin pappa.

"Bells jag skulle precis hälsa på dig", sa Zoe då, hon log emot mig och såg så lycklig ut.

"Var är dem andra?"

"Dem letar efter sina kors", sa hon och skrattade, lade sedan armen om mina axlar medans vi gick emot vid-behov-rummet. "Har inte du magsjuka?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nepp, jag är frisk som en nötkärna."

**Zoe**

Jag förstod mig inte på Bells. Hur kunde hon vara frisk som en nötkärna när hon för bara en kvart sen spydde så mycket hon bara orkade? Men jag följde efter henne in i vid-behov-rummet och väntade att det var det hon skulle berätta för mig.

Hon hade gjort rummet rätt enkelt, men mysigt. Väggarna hade en guldbrun nyans och en soffa stod och väntade på att vi skulle gå och sätta oss ner. En heltäckningsmatta prydde golvet och det var varmt och skönt. Längst bort i rummet stod en gammal vagga. Vad skulle hon ha den till?

Hon banade försiktigt en väg fram till soffan och satte sig ner. Jag var inte långt efter och sjönk ner bredvid henne. Tystnaden hotade att förstöras när som helst, men jag visste att det var Bells som borde bryta den, inte jag.

På ett sätt var det ändå mysigt att kunna sitta såhär igen och inte störas av något annat. Jag såg att Bells tittade mot vaggan och jag började undra vad det var hon ville säga.

"Visst är den söt? Undrar hur många bebisar som sovit i den." Jag tittade dit. Den var väl söt. Men vad hade det med allt det här att göra?

Sen kom jag på det. Frisk som en nötkärna. Men spydde några minuter tidigare.

"Är du...?"

Hon nickade med ett leende på läpparna utan att släppa blicken från vaggan. Mitt ansikte sprack också upp i ett leende.

"Grattis, Bells!" och så kramade jag om henne. "Är det James?"

"Det är väl klart!" Hon tittade på mig och log lurigt. "Vem annars? Regies? Det kan du glömma!"

Jag skrattade. Nej visst, vem annars?

"Jag kommer välja dig som gudmor, om du vill det?"

"Det är klart jag vill! Tack!"

"Men på ett villkor."

"Vaddå?"

"Jag måste få bli gudmor till ditt och Sirius barn."

"Överenskommet", skrattade jag och vi tog i hand på det.

"Men du, ska vi ta och fortsätta med animagus träningen?"

Det hade hänt en del nu, så jag hade helt glömt bort den. "Visst. Har du med dig boken?"

"Alltid", svarade hon. Hon tog fram boken från fickan innanför klädnaden och började leta fram dit vi slutade förra gången. Hon sa att det bara var ett kapitel kvar innan jag skulle välja animagusform och försöka ändra skepnad. Jag var lite nervös inför det, men mest förväntansfull. Vad häftigt det skulle vara att sen gå omkring i en annan form och göra precis som det behagade mig.

Vi klarade av övningarna snabbt och lätt och nu skulle vi gå in på det där med att rensa tankarna igen. Vilket fortfarande är lika svårt eftersom jag tänker för mycket enligt Bells. Men efter en halvtimme hade jag ändå klarat av det och då sa Bells att jag skulle föreställa mig hur det skulle vara att vara det djur som jag ville bli. Jag föreställde mig vigheten, snabbheten, jägarsinnet, dess luktsinne och klokheten. Det var ganska lätt och snart föreställde jag mig hur jag sprang genom skogen och sökte efter mitt byte som jag visste fanns där. Jag hittade ett luktspår och följde det. Snart var jag så nära att jag fick huka mig ner och smyga fram som ett lejon på jakt. Sen kom ett garn nystan upp. Ett garn nystan?? Jag öppnade ögonen igen och hela alltet gick då åt helvete. Fan också, jag hade varit så nära!

"Vad hände?" Bells kollade frågande på mig.

"Jag såg ett garn nystan", muttrade jag surt. Hon skrattade högt.

"Typiskt dig att något sådant ska hindra dig."

"Ha, ha, ha! Väldigt kul, Bells."

"Ja, faktiskt."

"Har du berättat för James?" undrade jag för att gå in på något annat förutom mig själv.

Hon tystnade och såg ner i marken.

"Nej."

"Men du tänker väl?"

"Hm. Inte nu. Det är inte rätt tidpunkt."

"Det kan inte vänta för evigt, det vet du, Bells."

"Jag vet, Zoe. Men jag kan inte berätta det nu, bara. Jag kommer, jag lovar."

"Okej."

Vi satt tysta igen i soffan och Bells satt än en gång och tittade på vaggan.

"Ska vi gå och se om vi kan få något i oss?"

"Visst", svarade jag. "Men om du spyr upp maten har jag ingen mer matlust för hela dagen."

Hon skrattade. "Jag ska försöka, men jag kan inte lova det. Nu känner jag mig bra, så du behöver nog inte vara orolig."

"Bra, för du kommer inte få sova i sovsalen då heller."

"Jag tror nog James släpper in mig."

"Var inte så säker på det."

"Men det är jag, jag vet att dina hot inte gäller för honom. "

"Äh! What ever. Jag kan nog få min vilja igenom om jag vill."

"Okej, Zoe. Jag tror dig."

"Det gör du inte alls!"

"Jag sa ju nyss att jag gjorde det."

"Ja du _sa_ det, men du menar det inte."

"Du känner mig allför väl."

"Jag vet. Det är det som irriterar mig."

"Och vad ska det betyda?"

"Ingenting", sa jag snabbt.

"Ingenting? Nehe." Hon slog ut med armen för att träffa min axel men jag vek undan innan hon träffade. "Hur gjorde du det där, nu då?"

"Du sa ju själv att jag känner dig alltför väl", sa jag och blinkade. Det hade inte varit svårt att räkna ut vad hon hade tänkt göra.

"Jaja", muttrade hon. Resten av vägen gick vi tysta och satte oss sen i den överfulla matsalen och tog för oss av maten.

Malfoy satt några meter bort och såg lurig ut. Snabbt fixade jag ett magiskt skydd som skulle stöta bort allt eventuellt magiskt som han hade tänkt skjuta mot oss. Hade inte hans blivande fru uppehållit honom längre?

I ögonvrån såg jag hur hans uppsyn mörknade när det tydligen inte hände något med oss. Han reste sig upp och stegrade iväg. Inom mig log jag stort. Ännu en dag då man överlistar en Malfoy. Jag gjorde en storm macka till mig med ost, skinka, sallad, paprika och gurka. Bästa blandningen enligt mig. Bells tyckte det såg groteskt ut, och då svarar jag alltid henne att det ändå skulle blandas i magen. Bells såg upp och sa "Hrm. Zoe?"

"Mm...?" svarade jag, jag var upptagen med att böja ner huvudet och få in min andra tugga av mackan. En hel del åkte ut på tallriken, men jag försökte så gott det gick att svälja och tugga resten.

Jag kände hur något pågick bakom mig och flyttade mig därför en plats åt höger precis innan en hel skål med sallad åkte ut över platsen där jag nyss suttit. Med smörgåsen i handen tittade jag upp och såg Malfoy stå där med en tom sallads skål i händerna. Det blev tyst i hela salen och alla iakttog händelsen.

Jag svalde maten. Jag såg upp på honom och ner på salladen innan jag tittade upp på honom igen. "Det där var väl onödigt?" frågade jag. Han blev djupt röd i ansiktet i samma takt som dressingen som funnits i salladen rann ut över golvet. Utom sig av ilska och förnedring gick han därifrån och ut från Salen. Fnissningar och bu-rop hördes när han gick förbi. Jag ryckte bara på axlarna och fortsatte äta min macka. Bells stirrade på mig, likadant halva salen.

"Vad?!" frågade jag högt.

"Det där var helt otroligt!" skrattade Bells. Jag nickade på huvudet åt sidorna som om jag tänkte på det.

"Det var väl okej", och så tog jag en till tugga.

"Okej?" frågade en kille från Huffelpuff. "Det där var nog mer än okej!" Han tittade sig runt omkring och jag såg flera stycken nicka.

Jag himlade med ögonen. Jag hade lust att fräsa åt honom och fråga vem som frågade honom, men då skulle jag ses som den Slytherin jag försökte att inte vara. Istället sa jag ingenting mer och snart återgick alla till det dem gjort innan Malfoy störde lugnet – att äta.

När vi var klara gick vi ut från salen under applåder och suckandes lutade jag huvudet i ena handen och skakade på huvudet. Om det var så himla stort kunde väl dem själva någon gång bara sätta sig upp emot Malfoys vilja. Han äger och driver faktiskt inte den här skolan.

Vi letade upp marodörerna och jag gick iväg med Sirius mot den Spökande Stugan. Om vi ville vara ifred någon gång gick vi bara dit, ingen annan vågade sig dit just för vad den hette. Jag visste att det inte spökade där, jag hade aldrig sett något spöke eller någon poltergeist. Men det gjorde inget för min del att ingen annan kom dit, jag trivdes där och huset var till och med inrett. Det såg inte heller gammalt ut, men så ligger det ju också på en skola för magi, den kunde vara flera hundra år, till att ha byggts igår, fast det visste jag att den inte hade gjort.

"Vad var det du ville?" frågade Sirius.

"Jag måste få prata med dig om Bells och James. "Hon hade inte sagt den här gången heller att jag inte fick prata med Sirius ...

**_Jag (GroowyBells) skrev om Bells, och Devil om Zoe :) Ryck upp er nu och skriv en kommentar! ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_OOH :O Det börjar bli dramatiskt xD_**

**Annabell**

Jag hade precis varit hos Madame Pomfrey och var på väg till Gryffindors sällskapsrum när jag sprang in i Sirius och Zoe. Jag satte mig på rumpan och lade genast handen över den platta magen, hjärtat slog snabbare och jag blev nervös.

"Oj förlåt Bells är du ok?" Sirius hjälpte mig upp och tittade sedan på mig som om jag var en tickande bomb och om han inte gjorde något snart så skulle jag explodera.

Zoe å andra sidan såg cool lugn ut, antagligen för att hon visste att det inte var någon fara. Det var det inte heller, jag hade pratat med Poppy och hon hade förklarat att jag skulle kunna fortsätta som vanligt. Kanske vore det lite onödigt att duellera med folk, slänga mig på marken eller typ bli slagen i magen men allt annat var ok. Jag fick flyga, och göra precis allting som vanligt.

Men jag visste att om jag berättade för James om det här så skulle det kvitta. Att Madame Pomfrey sagt att det var lugnt och att barnet inte blev skadat av det kvittade. Han skulle nog vilja sätta mig i karantän, vilket på ett sätt var gulligt.

Men ändå jobbigt, jag var gravid, inte sjuk. Flera miljoner kvinnor hade varit med barn före mig och jag var rätt säker på att det var en på miljonen att just min graviditet blev konstig. Men om han inte tvingat mig att sitta i karantän så skulle det inte vara James, därför var det gulligt.

Jag undrade hur Sirius skulle reagera om han visste det, skulle han bli glad för mig och James eller bara säga "oj vilken otur". Jag var inte säker men jag hoppades att han precis som James skulle vilja sätta mig i karantän, tillsammans med Zoe då. Alla vet ju att man kan inte sitta i karantän utan sin bästa kompis.

"Jag mår bra Sirius, tänkte gå och träffa James bara", sa jag och lade genast armen om Zoe, båda två följde efter mig och utanför Gryffindors sällskapsrum stod James och pratade med någon.

Denna någon bara råkade ha rött hår och gröna ögon, alltså var det Lily Evans. Hon slängde med håret, blinkade och rörde hans arm. Det var rätt uppenbart att hon flirtade med honom, men eftersom att jag inte kunde se James ansikte såg jag inte om han flirtade tillbaka. Men jag hoppades att han inte skulle göra det, om han nu var kär i Lily istället för mig så var det bara att dumpa mig.

Eller förut hade det varit så enkelt, men nu när jag var med barn så skulle allting bli mer komplicerat än tidigare. Zoe tittade på mig med förundrad blick, och Sirius måste märkt att jag kände mig osäker för han gick genast fram till James och slog denna i huvudet.

"Tjenare Taggis", han tittade på Lily och nickade enkelt i hennes riktning. "Evans."

"Black", muttrade hon tillbaka uppenbarligen sur över att någon kommit och stört henne när hon försökte stjäla min pojkvän.

"Kom igen nu Jamsie damerna väntar", Sirius pekade bakom sig och James tittade på oss, genast log han emot Lily.

"Evans", sedan vände han sig om och kramade om mig, vi stod så nära varandra att för ett ögonblick blev jag nervös att han skulle känna hjärtslag eller något sånt.

Men jag var bara paraonid, enligt Madame Pomfrey fanns det inte ens något hjärta än. Så man kunde säga att mitt och James barn var hjärtlöst, fast ändå mycket snällare än Snape. Det var otroligt hur mycket jag kände för barnet. Det var inte ens ett barn än utan mer som en liten klump, den såg faktiskt mer ut som en apa än ett barn.

Men ändå älskade jag det, och skulle göra allt jag kunde för att hålla det tryggt. Jag ville skydda bebisen emot alla faror, ungefär som jag ville skydda, James, Sirius och Zoe emot allting.

"Ska vi göra ett nytt flygförsök?" frågade James då, Zoe och Sirius som hade gått framför oss vände sig genast om och bara stirrade på mig.

Jag förstod inte varför dem blivit så intresserade av det, han hade som vanligt frågat om jag skulle flyga idag och vanligtvis sa jag nej. Men något fick mig att börja tänka på det, förra gången hade det varit kul. Varför inte göra det igen? Just som jag tänkte svara backade Sirius och gick nu jämte James.

"Är du säker på att det är en sån bra ide?" frågade denna, slängde sedan en menade blick emot Zoe, hon skakade på huvudet som för att säga till antingen Sirius att hålla käft eller James att flygningen var en dålig ide. "Det gick ju inte så bra förra gången?"

James tittade förvånat mellan mig och Sirius, varför hade han blivit så beskyddande om mig så snabbt. Han brukade normalt sett inte vara så mån om mitt beskydd alls, jag tittade fram på Zoe igen för att se om hon visste något. Men hon såg oskyldig ut, och inte bara låtsas oskyldig ut utan riktigt oskyldig som om hon inte gjort något alls faktiskt.

"Sirius allvarligt det är lugnt", sa jag och log emot honom. "Jag vill flyga, rädslor är till för att överkommas eller hur?"

Han som ut som om han fått en dunkare i huvudet, det såg även ut som om han tyckte att jag var dum i huvudet. Nu började jag bli förolämpad, antingen hade han blivit som Dylan. En överbeskyddande brorsa, eller så tyckte han helt enkelt att jag var en hemsk flygare och var en fara för mig och alla andra.

"Precis, lyssna på henne Trampis", han kysste mitt huvud och vi fortsatte gå.

Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på barnet, tänk om det just i detta ögonblick låg där inne och hörde allt jag hörde, såg allt jag såg och även kände sig glad över att få flyga. För om han skulle bli som James så skulle han älska att flyga. Jag visste inte varför men det kändes som om det var en han.

"Då kör vi Bells", jag satte mig bakom kvasten och höll hårt om James midja.

Jag kunde se att Sirius ville stoppa allting och bara dra ner mig på kvasten, men det var redan försent. Långsamt svävade vi uppåt emot himlen, Zoe och Sirius blev mindre och mindre ju högre vi kom.

"Visst är det kul?" jag nickade och sedan sköt vi iväg som ett pistolskott runt planen, varv efter varv åkte vi.

Känslan var otrolig, adrenalinet som fanns i kroppen, spänningen och lyckan gjorde att det här var utan tvekan den bästa flygupplevelse jag någonsin haft. Jag hade hört talas om att mugglare åkte i stora metallfåglar, och dem sa att det var så kul att flyga men jag förstod aldrig hur dem kunde tycka det.

Jag förstod varför James gjorde det, men han åkte inte i en stor metallfågel, och mugglarna sa även att det fanns äcklig mat där inne. Men vad förväntade dem sig, god mat i en fågels mage?

"Trubbel", hörde jag James säga och tittade ner på marken, där stod Regie och tittade upp på mig och James, snabbt flög han ner och landade jämte Zoe.

"Annabell jag vill prata med dig", sa Regulus, Zoe tog min hand och vi gick långsamt efter Regulus, James och Sirius stannade kvar där och sa inget utan bara tittade efter oss, men dem hade stavarna i fickorna. "Vi måste diskutera bröllopet."

Jag suckade och stirrade argt på Regie.

"Vad är det i ordet nej du inte fattar?" frågade jag lugnt, han tittade ner på marken men när han tittade på mig igen kände jag mig rädd.

Han hade fått samma blick som min pappa hade ibland, en som tydligt sa att jag gör vad som helst för att du ska göra exakt som jag säger. Och det läskiga i den meningen var "vad som helst", det inkluderade både misshandel, våldtäkt och även mord.

Och nu bara för att jag var med barn, så räknades även att berätta för mina föräldrar om barnet som en sån grej. En vad som helst grej som man bara använder i absoluta nödfall, eller om ens föräldrar säger åt en att göra det.

"Om du inte gör det, så dör", han pekade på James och Sirius, man behövde inte vara någon einstein för att fatta att han verkligen skulle mörda James om jag inte gjorde som han sa.

Zoe stelnade till jämte mig, hon höll nu ett krampaktigt tag om min arm, men hon såg ut som om hon inte brydde sig. Jag var nog den enda som visste hur rädd hon var att någon verkligen skulle döda James OCH Sirius.

"Bröllopet är om en vecka, men i så fall får du säga till dina små vänner att lämna oss ifred annars blir det inget."

"Annabell, du är inte den som ställer kraven här", sa han kallt, och backade ifrån oss. "Det är jag som gör det, och om du inte kommer på bröllopet på fredag så skickar jag, som du så fint kallade det, mina små vänner att döda Pottsorken."

**Zoe**

Jag var livrädd. Aldrig att jag tänkte låta Bells vara med på det där bröllopet. Inte hur mycket Regulus än hotade. Skulle han inte dra sig från att döda sin egen bror? Då vet jag inte vad han skulle kunna göra med Bells om dem var gifta. Blodet dunkade i mina ådror, men på det enda sättet jag visade det var hur hårt jag kramade Bells arm.

Jag visste att Bells ville skydda oss alla från faror och annat, men det här kunde jag omöjligt låta henne göra. Som fastfrusen vid Bells hand och marken stod jag där jag stod och kollade efter Regie. Om han menade allvar skulle jag verkligen vilja döda honom. Och jag lovar att det inte skulle bli så svårt. Jag skulle gärna trycka fast mina fingrar runt hans hals och bända fast dem där tills han slutade kämpa emot.

"Zoe? Du får gärna släppa min arm nu." Jag tittade förvånat dit och släppte den snabbt. Min hand hade lämnat tydliga märken. "Tack." Bells gnuggade sakta hennes arm.

"Förlåt, Bells! Det var inte meningen! Jag är så ledsen!"

"Det är okej, Zoe. Jag hade nog gjort samma sak om jag hade hållit i din arm."

"Förlåt!"

"Jag lovar, det är okej."

Men jag fortsatte säga förlåt och säga att jag nu var skyldig henne något. Hon skrattade bara och sa att det inte behövdes, ingen fara hade ju skett.

Men jag var fortfarande inte lugn. Egentligen gällde det inte bara det, det var Regie som hade utgjort den mesta rädslan hos mig. Jag visste att ingen kunde se det, men jag kände det och det räckte. Bells gick tillbaka till marodörerna men jag valde att vända och gå till biblioteket där jag kunde tänka ifred. Om jag bara fick lugn och ro skulle jag komma på något som skulle rädda Bells.

**_:O:O Kommentera :) _**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Tack för alla kommentarer :D:D:D (TILL ANGELOFMORNING: jag kommer aldrig sluta mobba Snape xD mohahaha ;P )  
Annabell påminner mig om en låt som heter "Give's you hell" xD bara kom på det nu när jag satt och lyssnade på den ;P haha men i alla fall on with the story ;)_**

**Annabell**

Dagarna gick och jag berättade inte för James om varken hotet eller barnet, jag visste helt enkelt inte hur jag skulle säga det. Fredag morgon vaknade jag som vanligt i James famn. Jag tittade upp på hans ansikte och såg att han log i sömnen, han hade armarna omkring mig och såg lycklig ut.

Jag tänkte på allting vi gått igenom och på hur otroligt mycket jag behövde honom, men också hur mycket jag ville att han skulle leva. Hans bröstkorg höjde sig och sänkte sig i takt med hans andetag och jag kunde höra hans hjärtslag.

Tyst som en mus ställde jag mig upp bytte kläder och gick ut till sällskapsrummet, där tog jag fram ett pergament och ett papper. Och börja sedan försiktigt skriva ner skälet till varför jag gjorde det här.

Jag trodde aldrig att efter att jag fick Dylans brev att jag skulle skriva ett liknande, men nu satt jag här ändå och skrev ett brev om varför jag gifte mig med Regie. Jag hoppades och bad verkligen att James skulle förlåta mig, och självklart Zoe. Hon hade suttit i biblioteket sedan Regulus kom med hotet, men hade inte sagt om hon kommit på något eller ej.

Vilket betydde att det var lönlöst, om hon inte kom på någonting så fanns det inte en chans i världen att jag skulle göra det. Hon är trots allt det smarta av oss.

Tårarna rann nerför mina kinder medan jag skrev brevet, det var svårt att förklara varför jag lämnade dem. Att jag lämnade dem för att jag inte brydde mig om dem var att ljuga och jag kunde inte göra det, förresten så visste Zoe redan sanningen och då kunde jag inte ljuga. Därför skrev jag sanningen och inget annat än sanningen.

Jag sa också till Zoe att berätta för James, det kändes fel att han skulle läsa det istället för att höra mig säga det. Men nu var saker som dem var och jag kunde inte göra något för att ändra det.

"Abbott vad gör du här?" fräste plötsligt Lily och slängde sig ner på soffan mitt emot mig, hon stirrade på mig med en sån arg blick, om jag inte varit den jag var så hade jag blivit rädd.

"Oroa dig inte Evans jag ska gå nu", genast torkade jag tårarna, tog upp det färdigskrivna brevet där jag förklarade precis allting för Sirius, James och Zoe.

Även för Remus och Peter för dem förtjänade det verkligen. Dem förtjänade inte att ha en sån feg kompis som jag, det var verkligen knäppt att gå med på Regulus krav men vad skulle jag göra. Det fanns verkligen inga andra val.

Jag gick uppför trappan igen och såg hur alla sov lugnt, Zoe och Sirius låg i samma säng, det såg ut som om Zoe skulle trilla ur vilken sekund som helst. Och Sirius bara snarkade, jag skulle sakna ljudet av hans snarkningar.

"Bells vad gör du?" frågade Remus, han tittade förvånat på mig, jag skakade på huvudet och log sedan mjukt, ett dåligt försök att dölja hur mycket jag egentligen gråtit.

"Sov Måntand", han sa inte emot utan lade huvudet emot kudden och somnade nog bums.

Jag tittade återigen på dem människor som var mina bästa kompisar, pojkvän och som min syster. Jag ville inte lämna dem, och det hade jag skrivit flera miljoner gånger i brevet så förhoppningsvis förstår dem det. Men mest av allt ville jag inte lämna James, han är mitt livs kärlek, och jag skulle nog aldrig älska någon så mycket som jag älskade honom. Vilket jag också skrev i brevet, jag hade skrivit mycket där.

"Jag kommer sakna er", viskade jag, och tittade ner på golvet framför mig.

Jag lade brevet på ett ställe där jag visste att dem skulle hitta det, och gick sedan därifrån. Tårarna rann nerför mina kinder medans jag gick igenom korridorerna för sista gången. Dimman låg tätt och man såg nästan inte vad man hade framför ögonen. Eller det såg i alla fall ut så genom fönstret. När jag kom fram till ingången möttes jag av en hemsk syn, där stod Regulus och väntade på mig.

"Min kära Annabell inte ska du gråta på en sån lycklig dag", sa han och böjde sig fram så att han kunde kyssa mig, men jag vände ansiktet åt sidan så att han missade.

Bakom oss kunde jag höra hur någon snabbt sprang därifrån, jag hoppades att det var Remus, eller någon som skulle berätta för marodörerna att dem sett mig. Även om jag inte sa det, eller skrev det i brevet så ville jag att dem skulle stoppa bröllopet. Jag lämnade bara tecken så att dem skulle kunna gissa att jag ville det, och förhoppningsvis förstod James och Zoe dem.

"En sak ska du ha klart för dig Regulus", han stelnade till när jag sa hela hans namn istället för hans smeknamn. "Jag gifter mig med dig för att du hotar dem jag älskar och inte pågrund av något annat. Så få inte för dig för en sekund att jag känner något annat än hat gentemot dig."

Utan ett ord transfererade jag mig därifrån och tittade sedan runt i trädgården jag hamnat. Jag befann mig precis utanför mitt hus och framför dem två stora portarna stod mamma, pappa och Dylan.

Denna såg ut som om han skulle börja gråta när han såg att jag faktiskt kom. Kanske hoppades han att Zoe skulle kommit på något så att jag inte kunde gifta mig. Men till både min och hans egen sorg hade hon inte det. Inte för att jag skyllde på henne, det gjorde jag definitivt inte. Det var mina föräldrars fel alltihop. Dem var råttorna och skurkarna i det hela, och självklart Sirius föräldrar.

"Annabell", sa min mamma när jag kom nära, hon sträckte ut sina armar så att hon kunde krama om mig på ett bra sätt, men blev förvånad när jag istället för att gå rakt in i hennes armar knuffade undan dem och bara gick rätt förbi.

Utan ett ord gick jag in i huset, upp för alla trapporna och sedan in i mitt rum. Jag lade mig på sängen och tittade tomt framför mig på bröllopsklänningen. Den var vacker det fanns inga tvivel om det, men eftersom att jag skulle gifta mig med Regulus blev allting förfulat. Den idioten hade en tendens att förstöra allting vad han än gjorde. Någon knackade på dörren och sekunder senare kom Dylan in.

"Hej syrran", jag började gråta igen, allting kom tillbaka till mig och påminde mig om varför vi hamnat i den här soppan.

På ett sätt önskade jag att vi aldrig lämnade Durmstrang men samtidigt är jag glad att vi gjorde det, får annars hade vi inte fått träffa varken James eller Sirius.

"Jag är ledsen", viskade Dylan, han satte sig jämte mig och strök sin hand över mitt hår medans jag grät i hans famn. "Oroa dig inte Bells, jag ska ta hand om allting."

"Hur då?" kved jag.

"Du ska få se"

Jag ville verkligen tro på honom, men varför skulle jag det. Allting var hopplöst, men å andra sidan hade Dylan aldrig svikit mig förut. Visserligen när det gällde att aldrig bli dödsätare, men han hade skäl. Och det räknades inte, för så fort jag såg honom hade jag förlåtit honom.

Det var inte så svårt som jag trodde det skulle vara, men å andra sidan var han min bror och det var nästan mitt jobb att glömma och förlåta allt dumt han gör. För vem ska annars göra det liksom, att räkna med våra föräldrar var som att räkna med att Voldemort skulle rädda alla mugglare.

Flera timmar senare vaknade jag då min mamma kom in i mitt rum, hon höll klänningen framför sig och kollade nöjt på den.

"God morgon", sa hon glatt och tog fram sin stav, genast satte jag upp ett skydd emot vad hon nu kunde tänkas göra, Zoe hade lärt mig hur man gjorde det.

Bara ifall våra mammor bestämde sig för att göra en liten makeover på oss medans vi sov. Det kanske lät som något som föräldrar aldrig skulle göra, men våra skulle det. Dem tänkte inte på oss som deras barn utan mer dem där sakerna som dem skapat. Och mina föräldrar var också rätt säkra på att dem tagit fel barn på Sankt Mungos. Men när dem sa det till helaren hade denna fräst till och sagt att folk som dem inte förtjänade barn, vilket jag höll med om.

"Är du uppspelt?" frågade hon och jag muttrade ett nej till svar. "Men det ska väl bli kul att gifta sig med Regie?"

Återigen muttrade jag nej, denna gången satte sig min mamma på sängen och stirrade argt på mig medans jag tittade mig i spegeln och försökte bestämma mig om jag ville duscha eller inte. Vem brydde sig om hur jag såg ut, om jag hade fått bestämma själv så hade jag tagit på mig ett par fula jeans och en konstig tröja.

"Kan du svara med ord?" frågade hon, jag vände mig om och sa ja, tog sedan mitt smink och började sminka mig.

Medans jag gjorde mig i ordning sa hon faktiskt ingenting, hon bara satt där och tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet eller något.

"Måste du ha så mycket svart gojs älskling?" frågade hon, det blev för mycket för mig och jag vände mig om emot henne. "Det har man när man sörjer."

"Det är just det jag gör."

**Zoe**

Jag hade kommit på lösningen som bara inte kunde gå fel, men då måste jag göra ett _litet_ inbrott först. Snälla låt dem förlåta mig för det.

Jag skulle resa mig från sängen när det plötsligt inte fanns något under mig. "Aj!" flämtade jag. Jag motstod lusten att slå till Sirius för att han puttat ur mig från sängen. Det skulle bara bli värre om han var vaken.

När jag var på väg ut såg jag ett brev ligga på byrån. Jag visste att det var från Bells. Men det där brevet behövde aldrig komma fram så jag stoppade det i fickan, la dit ett brev från mig istället och gick ut ur Gryffindors rum och gick vidare mot stället jag snart skulle plundra. Jag hade redan alla andra saker, eller den _enda_ andra saken rättare sagt, och sen skulle allt vara klart. Nästan allt. Det måste sättas i verket, bara.

När jag tagit det jag behövde stack jag ut från slottets områden och transfererade mig till en affär där jag gick runt och letade efter sånt jag skulle behöva. Det var typiskt att det inte skulle finnas en enda affär som hade det jag ville ha. Men jaja, jag fick köpa alla delar för sig. Delarna var inte "rena" delar, jag fick plocka isär dem och ta det jag behövde och ville ha. När jag köpt allt transfererade jag mig ett ställe där jag kunde sitta ner i några timmar och bygga och pyssla ifred.

Några timmar senare var jag klar. Jag spöktransfererade mig dit jag visste bröllopet skulle hållas och letade upp det rum Bells var i. Hon var inne på toaletten nu, såg jag. Det stod ett glas på bordet och jag gick snabbt fram till det och hällde i lite pulver från en av flaskorna jag plundrade ur lärarnas förråd innan jag snabbt gömde mig bakom dörren och väntade på att hon skulle komma ut från toaletten och dricka av glaset. Hon kom snart ut där ifrån. Först satte hon sig på sängen och bläddrade i nån tidning men sen tog hon upp glaset och drack ur det. Hon kände att det inte bara var vatten i glaset och spärrade upp ögonen och försökte stoppa fingrarna i munnen för att spy upp det igen. Jag kom fram bakom dörren och gick fram till henne.

"Gör inte det, Bells. Jag gör det bara för att hjälpa dig." Hon struntade i det, förmodligen tänkte hon att det var _hon_ som skulle hjälpa _mig_, inte tvärtom. Men jag tog tag i hennes arm och lät henne inte göra det. Hon blev allt svagare och snart sov hon djupt, men innan hon somnade gav hon mig en nästintill dödande blick. Hon skulle inte sova länge, men tillräckligt för mig. När hon somnat knuffade jag henne under sängen så hon inte syntes och satte sen på mig klänningen som hon skulle ha. Klänningen var alldeles för lång för mig.

Jag öppnade korken från den andra flaskan jag tagit och stoppade ner några hårstrån från Bells i den och såg på när den antog en svag silverfärg. När det var klart drack jag upp det och kände hur jag blev några centimeter längre och mitt blonda hår byttes ut mot långt, svart, glänsande hår. Jag hade sett att Bells sminkat sig ganska mörkt, så jag gjorde likadant och la på ett lager läppglans. När jag blev klar med att sätta upp håret öppnade Bells mamma dörren och sa att det var dags.

Jag nickade och sa att jag kom när som helst. Mina kläder jag klivit ur sparkade jag under sängen och satte sen på mig höga klackskor och gick ut från huset. Vid dörren gav en inhyrd tärna mig en bukett med blommor och jag gick fram mot altaret där Regulus tittade nöjt på mig. Även fast jag ville göra motsatsen log jag och gick i takt till musiken. Några meter in sällade sig Bells far vid mig sida och vi gick tillsammans framåt. Jag såg Dylan sitta i publiken och han log varmt. Alla runt omkring skulle tro att han hade bättrat på sig om nu tyckte om det här mellan hans sextonåriga syster och en kille på bara femton. Men jag visste bättre. När jag varit inne i en av affärerna hade jag stött på honom och först var min första tanke att slå honom gul och blå, men sen tillät jag mig ändå att lyssna på honom, och då kom det sig att jag berättade om mig plan.

Att gifta sig i trollkarlsvärlden var lite speciellt. För det första var ceremonin nästan en timme och för det andra så knöt bruden och brudgummen ett band mellan sig när båda gått med på alla löften. På det sättet skulle mannen och kvinnan hålla ihop. För att bryta ett förhållande måste båda två vara med på det och skriva på ett papper som bröt det bandet och dem kunde sen gå skilda vägar, men skrev inte båda på fanns bandet fortfarande kvar och ingen kunde gifta sig med någon annan förrän det där pappret var klart.

När ceremonin började gå mot sitt slut suckade jag nästan av lättnad. Bakom ett träd i närheten kunde jag se James stå jämte Sirius och titta mot mig. Jag såg att dem båda två såg rätt rädda ut, men snart skulle det bli bättre.

"Ja", sa plötsligt Regulus. Va? Hade dem redan kommit hit?

"Och Ni, miss Abbott?"

Jag behövde inte tänka efter ens en sekund innan jag log mot James och Sirius och svarade "Ja."

Hurrarop och busvisslingar hördes överallt, men James såg ut att ha tappat hakan. Sirius såg inte mycket bättre ut och jag kunde inte hindra mig själv från att le igen. Dem måste ha trott att jag varit psykiskt sjuk eller något, men planen hade perfekt gått i lås. Jag väntade bara på att det skulle hända när som helst nu.

"Du får nu kyssa bruden", sa prästen åt Regulus och han log stort. Han vände sig mot mig och böjde sig framåt.

"Nejtack!" utbrast jag samtidigt som en blond slinga bröt fram i pannan och följdes av flera andra och tillslut stod jag där. "Det här var ju trevligt, men jag tror det har gått lite för långt nu."

Nu var det Regulus tur att tappa hakan. "Du vet, att jag är inte "miss Abbott" och därför är jag inte heller gift med dig. Den _där_ miss Abbott", sa jag och pekade på Bells som precis kom ut från huset på lite vingliga ben och hår som spretade åt alla håll, "är inte heller gift med dig, eftersom hon inte var den som stod vid altaret. Så tekniskt sett är du bara gift med ett namn." Jag såg att Sirius och James såg imponerade ut och Regulus stod fortfarande med öppen mun och stirrade på mig. Sen blev det plötsligt fart på honom och han slet i sina kläder för att komma åt staven där han lagt den. "Ah-ah-ah!! Ajabaja." Jag skakade på huvudet. "Det är inte så smart att ta fram den här nu", sa jag och höll fram hans stav som jag tagit för ett tag sen. Jag studerade staven. "Inte dåligt. Sju och en halv tums, mahogny trä och ett hårstrå från ett troll, eller hur?"

Regulus morrade till. "Okej, jag kan ha haft fel då."

Publiken letade efter sina stavar, men tyvärr hade jag konfiskerat dem också. "Letar ni efter dem här?" Jag höll fram en bunt med trollstavar. Alla reste på sig samtidigt och alla verkade ta ett steg mot mig. Jag vände mig till mr och mrs Abbott. "Jag är ledsen, men Regulus är redan gift. Tyvärr kan inte Bells gifta sig med honom, eftersom det måste vara två stycken som skriver på papperna, och det verkar bara existera en av dem. Tråkigt, tråkigt." Det blev nu fart på allt folk. Precis det jag väntat på. Innanför klänningen tog jag fram dem hemmagjorda rök-och-pepparsprej-bomben. Jag kastade den högt upp tillsammans med alla stavar. "Nu sticker, vi!" skrek jag när det smällde högt och transfererade mig fram till Bells och tog henne med mig.

Det här gick lyckat.

**_Bells: VILKEN RÅTTA!!! :O  
GroowyBells: Håller med dig,  
Devilofnight: VADDÅ?? :O VI RÄDDADE BARA HENNE JU!!!  
Zoe: precis!,  
Bells: "stirrar elakt på Zoe"  
GroowyBells:"Stirrar argt på devil"  
GroowyBells/Bells: HMPFFFF. . . . _**

**_haha förlåt var bara tvungen xD i alla fall som vanligt är Zoe skriven av devil och Bells av mig (GroowyBells)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Det här är det sista kapitlet på ficen :O:O:O OOOH!! ;P hahaha hur kommer det sluta?? hahahahah det vet jag redan men ändå,  
i alla fall on with the story! **

**Annabell**

Jag förstod vagt vad som hänt runt omkring mig, jag kunde höra Zoes röst. Sedan att alla blev upprörda, skrik och bråk uppkom och sedan kände jag hur någon tog min hand och transfererade mig någonstans.

Jag visste att Zoe hade sövt mig, hon trodde förmodligen att jag var arg på henne för att hon gjort det, tagit min plats och satt sitt eget liv i fara. Och det var jag också, men jag var ännu argare på henne för jag visste att Zoe tänkte inte alltid på alla detaljer. Visst hon är den smarta av oss, men hon är också den som inte tänker på allting. Och den sak hon missat, som jag vet att hon missade var barnet. Tålde det sövningsmedlet, kunde medlet gått igenom hela kroppen in i bebisen och fått dess hjärta att stanna?

Vid den tanken slutade mitt hjärta att slå, paniken spred sig i min kropp och även om jag inte såg var vi var eller vilka som var där så ville jag ta mig till Sankt Mungos eller Madame Pomfrey så att någon kunde berätta för mig att mitt och James ofödda barn var friskt och inte dött pågrund av en överdos.

I så fall skulle jag ha svårt att kolla Zoe i ögonen, hon är som min syster som på något sätt betyder att jag får inte hata henne, men jag får ogilla henne under en viss normallång tidsperiod.

"Bells hur mår du?" jag satte mig ner på knä, världen snurrade runt omkring mig, men jag kunde i alla fall höra röster nu, och den som pratade med mig var Zoe.

Jag blundade, lade händerna för öronen och väntade på att allt skulle sluta. Antingen på att jorden skulle sluta snurra så snabbt, eller på att jag skulle sluta vingla fram och tillbaka. Det var läskigt, jag kunde inte säga om jag stod upp eller satt ner. Det kvittade om mitt liv stod på det, jag skulle inte kunna säga var jag var någonstans.

"Zoe", jag sträckte fram en hand ,och genast tog just hon min hand och sa: jag är här.

Det började klarna och jorden snurrade inte lägre lika snabbt, men nu mådde jag illa. Maten jag ätit åkte upp och ner, och skulle förmodligen åka upp igenom strupen vilken sekund som helst. För första gången kände jag för att ärligt talat ge Zoe en rejäl käftsmäll, inte nog med att hon satte sig själv i fara.

Hon satte mitt barn i fara, James och Sirius var alla i fara pågrund av mig. Min plan var att gifta mig med Regulus så att dem inte skulle bli lidande, men så hade hon kommit och förstört allting. Hon hade säkert inte ens visat dem brevet, och därför visste inte James att han skulle bli pappa.

"Hur mår du gumman?" jag ställde mig upp och tittade runt, vi var mitt ute i en skog som jag inte kunde identifiera, vi kunde vara nästan var som helst i världen.

Nej inte världen, men i alla fall i England för om man skulle åka utomlands så behövdes speciella tillstånd ifrån ministeriet. Och dem var alldeles för korrupta för att kunna ge ut några sådana tillstånd just nu.

"Förlåt för det här", jag gav Zoe en örfil, både James och Sirius backade undan båda två förvånade över vad jag just gjort.

Det var även Zoe, men som jag sa tänkte hon inte på detaljer, utan mer på den stora bilden av allting. Att hon möjligtsvis mördat mitt ofödda barn kvittade. Planen var att jag skulle få slippa att gifta mig med Regulus, hon hade kommit på en plan och den hade funkat. Att den hade konsekvenser tänkte hon inte på fören efteråt, och då kunde det vara försent.

"Du tänker aldrig på dem små sakerna", sa jag till henne, tårarna brann i ögonlocken men jag ville inte gråta.

Kanske kunde jag inte det, medlet jag fått av Zoe var tillräckligt starkt för att stänga av alla min viktiga organ. Hade hon gett mig bara en droppe till så hade det varit för mycket och det hade varit dödande. Och eftersom att barnet och jag på något sätt delade kropp så måste även han fått giftet och därför var det en stor chans att han dött av en överdos.

"Bells ta det lugnt", sa Sirius och James nästan samtidigt, dem visste inte varför jag reagerade som jag gjorde.

Men det var inte så konstigt, bara Zoe visste. Jag hade inte berättat för dem, om någonting. Och om hon gjort det så var dem antingen bra på att dölja att dem visste om det, eller så hade hon bara berättat delar av det.

"Jag kunde ha dött", sa jag då, Zoe förstod fortfarande inte vad jag menad, detta fick mig att undra om hon verkligen var den smartaste av oss. "Om du hade gett mig bara en droppe till så hade jag dött, tänk om något ännu mindre fått det giftet i sig, då hade det dött."

Hon hade handen för munnen och drog efter andan, förstod sedan vad jag pratade om. Det såg ut som om Sirius gjorde det också, för även han såg rädd ut. Men jag förstod inte varför, han visste inte någonting, om nu inte Zoe berättat för honom.

"Jag måste till Madame Pomfrey", jag transfererade mig därifrån utan någon av dem, om dem ville följa med så var det bara att göra det.

Jag tänkte inte så mycket på att Regulus kan ha skickat människor att leta efter mig, därför blev jag förvånad när jag såg att mamma och pappa stormade igenom slottet och skrek mitt namn. Om dem inte hade gjort så minst tusen gånger innan på Durmstrang så hade jag blivit rädd. Dem såg onekligen skrämmande ut där dem flöt över golvet med snabb fart, dem hade raka ryggar och såg väldigt mäktiga ut.

Ungefär som Zoes föräldrar gjorde, dem var precis bakom mina och skrek också. Fast Zoes namn, vi var båda två i trubbel, jag hade ofrivilligt förstört mitt bröllop och familjens rykte. Medans Zoe bara hade förstört familjens rykte, vilket i sig var rätt mycket men jag hade inte bara förstört min familjs rykte, utan även Blacks.

"Okej Annabell det är bara att flyga upp, Madame Pomfrey kommer säkert öppna", jag ändrade till min animagus form och flög upp och knackade på fönstret, genast öppnade Poppy, hon trodde förmodligen att jag var en slags uggla som hade med brev till henne.

Jag landade på golvet ändrade sedan tillbaka, Poppy hoppade bakåt i förvåningen och skulle precis säga mitt namn när jag lade handen över hennes mun.

"Dem letar efter mig", sa jag enkelt som förklaring, tittade sedan runt i rummet. "Jag behöver din hjälp."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Och det här kommer aldrig försvinna?" frågade jag Poppy några minuter sen, hon viskade ja. "Det var allt jag behövde veta."

Utan ett ord ändrade jag form igen, flög ut genom det öppna fönstret med brevet i klorna. Det var andra brevet jag skrev till mina vänner där jag berättade allting. Just som jag skulle flyga ner på marken kom jag på att det fanns en stor risk att jag inte skulle komma fram till dem. Därför vände jag och flög tillbaka genom fönstret igen. Poppy hade fortfarande inte stängt det, hon stod med staven redo framför dörren som knakade hotfullt. Det lät som om någon försökte komma in, och den någon skulle inte sluta försöka fören den lyckats.

"Ge det här brevet till James, Zoe och Sirius", sa jag och gav henne brevet, Poppy hann knappt lägga det i sin ficka innan dörren öppnades och där stod mina föräldrar.

Dessa var röda i ansiktet och tittade argsint på mig, dem trodde förmodligen att jag planerat allting tillsammans med Zoe, men dem visste inte sanningen. Jag tror inte att någon förutom jag, och kanske några fler visste den riktiga sanningen.

"Annabell, mörkrets herre är mycket arg på dig", fräste min mamma, jag svarade genom att rycka på axlarna, det var mitt sätt att säga "so what".

Vem brydde sig om han var arg på mig, den där lilla äckliga ormen var inte så farlig som han trodde att han var. I så fall hade han redan tagit över hela trollkarlsvärlden, men som alla visste hade han inte lyckats med det än.

"Han kommer döda James, Sirius och Zoe om du inte blir dödsätare", sa min pappa, denna flinade elakt emot mig, jag kände hur all färg försvann ifrån ansiktet och jag blev kall.

Jag kunde ta att dem hotade mig, för ingen annan än jag hade kontroll över mitt eget liv. Men när dem tog andras, så gick det inte. Jag offrade hellre mig själv än dem jag älskade, på det sättet var jag väldigt lik Dylan.

"Nå går du med på att bli dödsätare?" frågade dem, jag tittade på Poppy och viskade nio månader och hon svarade genom att nicka.

Mina föräldrar verkar inte ha märkt något, istället tittade dem på mig och väntade spänt på mitt svar. Jag låtsades att tänka länge och noga, väga fördelar emot nackdelar även om jag redan visste svaret.

"Finns det kakor?" dem suckade djupt åt min dumma fråga, jag skrattade lågt, till och med jag tyckte att frågan var dum.

Klart det fanns kakor, det fanns nog ingen i världen som inte hört talesättet:Join the dark side, we have cookies. Och även om mina föräldrar inte ville erkänna det så visste jag att det fanns kakor, dem satt och åt det på sina dödsätarmöten. Det var löjligt hur lättroade dödsätarna var, ge dem en kaka och ett mugglarlik så var dem glada för resten av dagen.

"Vad är ditt svar?" frågade dem, jag bet underläppen, och tittade ner emot golvet.

Rörde sedan ringen James gett mig, tittade sedan upp på mina föräldrar igen.

"Ja."

**Zoe**

Jag sjunk ner på knä när Bells försvunnit med ansiktet i händerna. Ja ... jag kunde ha dödat barnet! Sirius förstod samtidigt som mig, men James fattade ingenting och jag började nästan gråta av depression. Tänk om barnet var dött?

Jag hade tänkt på flera småsaker, faktiskt allt, men inte barnet. Barnet hade aldrig kommit in i mina tankar när jag långsamt och utarbetat planerade hur allt skulle gå till. Sövningspulvret användes ofta på Durmstrang, men jag hade aldrig läst om något om vad som hände när man använde det på en gravid. Pulvret var ofarligt för en vanlig människa, det bedövade bara musklerna i en kort period. Det skulle aldrig döda en nästan fullvuxen människa, om man inte fick i sig närmare ett kilo, men jag visste att hon överdrev för att hon inte ville att James eller Sirius skulle få veta om att hon var orolig för barnet. För James fanns inte ens ett barn, men Sirius visste mycket väl om det. Bells var en stark människa, och därför hoppades jag att barnet skulle ha ärvt det efter henne. Om han – eller hon – hade det, skulle han överleva, det visste jag, men jag kunde inte garantera något. Jag hade varit en hemsk människa som inte hade tänkt på det.

Bröllopet var över, nu skulle hon inte tvingas gifta sig med någon annan. Hennes familjs rykte var förstört, i alla fall för ett tag. Jag visste att hon inte brydde sig om det, det skulle glädja henne. Min familj hade också ett väldigt risigt läge just nu efter vad jag gjort, och jag tror min familj låg sämre till. För det var _jag_ som hade förstört bröllopet, _jag_ hade fixat med bomben, _jag_ hade tagit allas trollstavar, _jag_ hade förnedrat Regulus inför hela släkten, _jag_ hade snott ingredienser från lärarnas skåp som ingen, och då menar jag verkligen _ingen_ fick gå in i, speciellt inte en elev. Hur farligt låg jag inte då till om jag hade _plundrat_ det? Bells hade inte gjort någonting, så hennes släkt kunde fortsätta vara respekterade om dem kunde bevisa att dem inte hade något med det att göra, och förvisa Bells från familjen eller något liknande. Att bli förvisad skulle inte vara så hemskt öde för Bells, hon skulle nog gärna tacka och ta emot.

Jag förstod att hon var arg på mig, det skulle nog jag också vara om det visade sig att hon kunde ha dödat mitt ofödda barn. Men jag hade tänkt på konsekvenserna. Regulus skulle inte kunna sätta av efter Bells, leta upp henne och tortera henne, för jag hade offrat halva mitt hår och ett obrytbart löfte om att aldrig utsätta henne för fara igen för att hon skulle få ett skydd runt henne som skulle göra att inte Regulus eller några andra dödsätare skulle kunna hitta henne. Inga förutom hennes egna föräldrar. För ett skydd mot dem också hade jag behövt offra mitt eller hennes förstfödda barn, och det var något jag bara inte kunde göra.

När jag sjunk ner på knä lossnade uppsättningen i mitt hår och mitt nu korta hår som bara gick till axlarna syntes. De mörka slingorna som förr funnits i det hade försvunnit och det var nu enbart blont, kort och rakt. Jag brydde mig inte om ifall Sirius och James stirrade. Jag kunde inte låta bli att låta tårarna falla. Jag visste att Bells trodde att jag inte tänkt på allt, för det hade jag. Allt utom det vad som skulle hända om hennes föräldrar bestämde sig för att leta upp henne, då visste jag inte vad som skulle hända. Och om dem _inte_ fick tag på henne ...

Jag kände ett par starka händer ta tag om mig bakifrån och jag tänkte precis skrika när jag kände en stav tryckas hårt in i min hals. Jag tittade upp och såg att James och Sirius stod fängslade dem också av varsin dödsätare.

"Säger du ett knyst ryker en av dina vänner, _förstått_?!" viskade en hård röst i mitt öra. Jag nickade så gott det gick och svalde sakta. Antagligen skulle det här hända om dem inte fick tag i Bells.

Vi blev transfererade därifrån och snart hamnade vi i någon fängelsehåla. Vart hade jag ingen aning om, men det var kallt och det drog från ett litet fönster som fanns på väggen. Dödsätarna gick ut genom gallerdörren och låste den omsorgsfullt.

"Om ni är snälla kanske ni får något att dricka. Men är ni inte det ... Ja, vi får väl se hur länge ni klarar er utan." Han log elakt och gick visslande därifrån med sina kumpaner.

Jag kröp ihop och Sirius kom och satte sig bakom mig med sina armar runt mig som för att skydda mig. Flera timmar senare satt vi alla tre i ett hörn för att försöka hålla värmen tillsammans. Det var så kallt i fängelsehålan att man skallrade tänder. Några timmar senare kom en ny dödsätare och hämtade oss. Jag hade ingen aning om vart vi skulle, men jag var ganska rädd. Tänkte dem använda oss för att hitta Bells? Jag tänkte aldrig berätta något. Men när vi kom upp på marknivå och in i någon stor balsal stod Bells redan där och hon såg sammanbiten ut, men kunde inte läsa något från hennes ansikte och det skrämde mig lite.

Vad skulle dem ha oss till då?

"Nå, då är vi alla samlade här för att inrätta den nya värvade." Dem tog fram någon slags specialstav och bar den vördnadsfullt in i mitten av ringen.

Jag förstod först ingenting, men insåg sen att dem pratade om Bells. Det gjorde tydligen James också. Jag förstod också vad dem skulle ha oss till.

Just när hon drog upp ärmen på hennes vänstra arm tog James ett språng framåt och skrek åt Bells att inte göra det, det inte var värt att rädda hans liv för att själv ge sin själ till några som inte skulle ta hand om den, snarare använda den så mycket att det inte skulle finnas något kvar sen. En dödsätare, jag tror det var mr Malfoy, sköt en förbannelse mot James och han sjunk ihop. Den var inte grön, utan ljust lila, så jag var ganska säker på att det var en form av lamslagande trollformel. Jag var så chockad över allt att jag inte kunde röra på mig, eller säga någonting.

Resten hände ganska snabbt. Bells fick sitt märke, hon fick sin plats bland dödsätarna, ganska lågt, konstaterade jag, men det skulle nog bli högre med tiden, vi åkte ner i fängelsehålorna i några dagar igen innan vi släpptes av i mitten av skogen.

Från den skogen fick vi utan någon hjälp av magi ta oss till bebodda områden. Det tog säkert någon vecka innan vi hittade ett sådant ställe, och sen en vecka till innan vi hunnit smälta det som hänt och fått tillbaka våra stavar, av någon anledning. Två månader senare hade vi hittat en lägenhet, och fått ett jobb. Att fortsätta med skolan var aldrig något alternativ, utan Bells var det ingen idé. James sörjde länge det som hänt, men morskade sen upp sig och skaffade faktiskt ett jobb han också. Han hade inte ens tittat åt andra kvinnor under hela perioden. I tidningarna hörde vi om den nya rekryten inom dödsätarna som tydligen tog alla hem med storm, och lämnade dem som efter det också. Jag hade snabbt bränt upp dem tidningarna så James inte läst dem, men jag kunde inte vara helt säker på att han inte visste om det i alla fall.

Jag jobbade inte på ett drömjobb, men det var dåliga tider och jag fick tacka och ta emot det som kom upp.

Månaderna därefter gick också fort och helt plötsligt skrek James att vi skulle skynda oss till honom. Han stod utanför dörren med ett barn i hans famn och ett brev låg ovanpå barnets knyte.

"Mi... min s-son", snyftade han.

Jag tog försiktigt brevet och vecklade ut det. Det var från Bells. Hon hade fått hjälp av Pomfrey att dölja magen för alla förutom dem tre.

"Kyle James Potter." James såg kärt ner på barnet. Just då valde han att öppna ögonen och alla fick en chock när vi alla såg att han hade Bells isblå ögon. James hade varit på väg till jobbet, men nu var han på väg in igen istället. "Jag ska ta hand om dig, Kyle. Var inte orolig, jag ska ta hand om dig."

**Alla -- Ett år senare**

**---**

**James**

Jag hade precis nattat Kyle när det knackade på dörren och jag gick för att öppna. Vem kunde det vara? Vi hade inte många vänner nu eftersom vi försökte ligga lågt och inte göra så stor uppståndelse runt oss. Det kunde vara Remus, men han brukade inte komma vid den här tiden. Annars kunde det vara Dylan som kom, men han hade redan varit här idag för att kolla hur vi hade det och hälsa på Kyle som verkade bli större för varje dag som gick.

Jag öppnade dörren och fick en chock när Bells stod där utanför. Hon var lika vacker som jag kom ihåg henne, om än att hon såg mer sliten ut nu. Hon stod besvärat vid dörren och log lite smått. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, jag stod och gapade med handen på dörrhandtaget. Först trodde jag allvarligt talat att någon försökte spela ett spratt med mig. Men jag förstod sen att det inte var något skämt när Sirius och Zoe hade kommit för att se vem som hade ringt på, och Zoe högt skrikit "Bells!" och sprungit fram för att kasta sig om halsen på denna. Jag stod fortfarande kvar på samma ställe med öppen mun. Sirius ställde sig bredvid mig och sakta sköt upp min haka som nästan måste ha legat på marken av chock och förvåning.

När jag äntligen kom mig för att be henne komma in, gick vi in i vardagsrummet och satte oss i soffan. Alla verkade lite besvärade av tystnaden som följde. Kyle började skrika just då och lättat reste jag på mig för att hämta honom. Det var ingen idé att han somnade om, han måste ha känt på sig att något speciellt hände just nu.

Kyle hade under det kommande året blivit väldigt pappig och Zoeig. Sirius hade han inte heller så lätt att hålla sig ifrån, men jag visste inte hur han skulle reagera när han skulle träffa sin riktiga mamma, inte den mamma Zoe hade fått spela. Han klamrade sig fast runt min hals och när jag satte mig ner igen vände han sig om så han kunde sätta sig i mitt knä och kolla på alla runt omkring. Till utseendet såg han ut som en kopia av mig, något som Sirius alltid påpekade, men han hade Bells ögon. Det syntes att Bells knappt kunde hålla sig från att springa fram och trycka Kyle emot sig, men hon visste att han skulle bli förvirrad och förmodligen börja skrika högt. Han var en bebis, men han visste mycket väl vilka han kände igen och inte.

"Bells. Varför kom du hit?" frågade Zoe försiktigt.

"Jag klarade inte av att vara kvar längre." Hon sänkte huvudet och tittade på hennes händer som hon hade i knäet.

"Men... kan dem inte hitta dig?" Hon tittade upp och ett oskyldigt leende prydde hennes läppar och det glittrade i hennes ögon.

Hon drog fram den vänstra armen där märket fanns och jag vände försiktigt bort Kyles ansikte så han inte skulle se. Det var säkert inget farligt, men det kom automatiskt att jag skulle skydda honom. Sen tog hon tag i skinnet vid armbågen och drog snabbt. Zoe tittade bort och jag förväntade mig forser av blod, men det hände ingenting. När det hon drog i var helt borta log hon stort. "Lösskinn", sa hon bara enkelt. Tystnaden och dimman som verkat funnits hos oss innan lättade på en gång, och Zoe till och med skrattade till. "Dem kommer inte leta efter mig på åtminstone två dagar."

Zoe tittade upp. "Men då borde vi göra det bästa med dem dagarna. Vi säljer huset, och flyr. Kommer vi till gränsen kan vi gå över eller ta ett mugglarskepp, och sen kan vi leva vart vi vill, utan att oroa oss för att dem ska hitta oss."

Alla höll inte med Zoe och vi satt upp hela kvällen och diskuterade vad vi skulle göra, men eftersom ingen kom på något annat bestämde vi oss för att gå efter Zoes plan i alla fall. När vi lagt oss ner för att i alla fall få en liten tids sömn innan vi begav oss av skickade jag in en begäran att få huset sålt. När vi fått ta hand om Kyle tyckte vi att lägenheten inte var tillräckligt stor, så vi hade köpt ett hus för de pengar vi lyckats samla ihop. Om vi inte fick huset sålt på en gång, hade vi ändå lite fickpengar så vi skulle klara oss om vi skulle starta ett helt nytt liv.

Dylan som hade märkt att Bells var försvunnen letade upp oss dagen därpå när vi höll på att packa de sista sakerna. Han insisterade på att han skulle följa med, om det så blev det sista han gjorde. Remus hade kommit samtidigt som Dylan, och han skulle nödvändigtvis komma, han också. Inte att han tänkte lämna sina vänner mitt i en kris. Vi hade protesterat men när han sa att det var lika bra för att dem annars skulle leta upp honom och förmodligen tortera honom till döds om han inte berättade vart vi var, gav vi med oss och kom på att han hade rätt. Även McGonagall hade kommit och anslutit sig med oss för att se till att vi kom säkre till gränsen, som hon sa. Hur hon visste det kunde jag inte tala om, men hon känner ju Dumbledore, så inget är omöjligt. Någon som hade förvånat oss stort att komma i sista sekunden var Regulus. Sirius hade först blivit så förbannad att han tänkt kasta ut honom med huvudet före ut från fönstret. Men efter att han berättat för oss vad han gjorde det, bestämde vi oss för att låta honom följa med. Och nu var Sirius och Regulus som riktiga bröder, dem hade under flera år sagt att dem hatade varandra men vi visste allihop nu att dem bara ljugit.

"James vi måste gå." Zoe stod framför dörren med Sirius jämte sig, dem andra var redan utanför och väntade, men vi saknade två personer.

"Jag går upp och hämtar Bells och Kyle."

**Annabell**

Kyle låg framför mig och sög på ett gosedjur, hans isblåa ögon var fästa vid mig hela tiden och fick mig att komma ihåg allt som hänt hos Voldemort. Jag hade tänkt att jag skulle klara att få märket, bara inte dem såg det. Jag skulle känna mig så rutten, så ondskefull. Men samtidigt visste jag att även om dem såg på var jag tvungen att gå igenom med det.

Det James sagt hade verkligen stannat hos mig, jag kunde aldrig glömma det. Och efter ett tag förstod jag att han hade rätt, var man dödsätare under en lång tid så förlorade man sin själ. Det var nästan som om Voldemort gick omkring och väntade på just det. Dem tvingade mig att döda alla dem där människorna och jag kände mig så smutsig. Så äcklig, i mina drömmar såg jag ansiktet på dem jag dödat. Men jag kunde aldrig ta tillbaka det, istället var jag tvungen att gå igenom natt efter natt och se samma ansikten om och om igen.

Kyle jollrade lågt och fick mig att titta ner på honom igen, han var verkligen en kopia av James. Jag visste att han skulle bli lik sin pappa när han föddes, men visste inte att han skulle vara som en kopia av honom. Däremot visste jag att han skulle ha mina ögon, vilket på ett sätt var dåligt. James skulle inte kunna titta på honom utan att påminnas om mig, men tydligen var det inget dåligt. Jag visste faktiskt inte vad det var som hänt mellan oss, skulle vi fortsätta där vi avslutade det? Eller var vi bara vänner som råkade ha ett barn tillsammans? Jag tänkte på natten då jag födde Kyle, tidigt hade jag dragit mig undan ifrån dem andra dödsätarna, dem förstod inte varför jag var så trött nu för tiden. Men dem såg å andra sidan inte magen, tack vare Madame Pomfrey. Hon var hemligheten bakom min lycka, och min fejkade tid som dödsätare. Och jag hade i all ensamhet fött Kyle, många gånger trodde jag att jag skulle dö, men gjorde inte det. Några timmar senare stod jag istället utanför James, Sirius och Zoes lägenhet med Kyle i famnen. Han hade på sig mugglar kläder som jag köpt och även en tjock filt runt sig så att han inte skulle frysa.

Tårarna rann nerför mina kinder för jag visste inte när jag skulle få träffa min son igen, eller om jag någonsin skulle få göra det. Jag kände mig som den värsta mamman i världshistorien, som lämnade bort min nyfödda son. Men samtidigt fanns det inget annat jag kunde göra, han skulle blivit mördad eller så hade dem tvingat mig att lämna bort honom. Och då var det bäst att han fick vara hos sin pappa, där han skulle vara säker.

"Kyle jag vet att du inte känner igen mig", viskade jag, räckte ner ett av mina fingrar, genast tog han tag i det och började sparka med benen och vifta med armarna. "Och jag är ledsen för det, men du måste förstå att jag inte ville lämna dig. Du är min ängel, och jag älskar dig väldigt mycket. Jag hoppas att du förstår att jag är din mamma även om jag inte varit här. Men jag har ett skäl, några elaka människor skulle göra dig illa om du var med mig. Och jag ville inte det, så jag lämnade dig här hos din pappa. Och honom gillar du eller hur?"

Just i det ögonblicket jollrade Kyle glatt, jag visste att han inte förstod ett ord av vad jag sa. Men blev ändå glad att han inte började gråta eller något, jag skulle nog inte klara av att se honom gråta. Och ännu värre, så skulle jag nog inte kunna trösta honom.

"Mamma älskar dig", sa jag och log emot honom, dörren knakade men jag var för upptagen med att se på min son för att ens märka det.

Han vände på sig och ställde sig helt plötsligt upp och sträckte sina armar emot mig. Utan att tveka tog jag honom i mina armar, för första gången på ett år hade jag fått hålla min son. Jag hade längtat efter det här ända sen jag lämnade honom. Jag pussade honom på huvudet och viskade åter och åter igen: jag älskar dig.

"Bells vi måste gå", jag vände mig och tittade på James med en skyldig min, men ändrade mig snart.

Visst hade det varit han som tagit hand om Kyle i ett helt år, men jag var fortfarande hans mamma. Och jag hade ju inte frivilligt lämnat bort honom, jag gjorde det för att jag var tvungen.

"Jag kan bära honom", sa han när jag skulle gå förbi honom, han sa Kyles namn och denna tittade genast upp på sin pappa och log stort emot honom. "Kom till pappa."

Han väntade sig förmodligen att Kyle genast skulle sträcka ut armarna emot honom, men han gjorde inte det. Istället lutade han återigen huvudet emot min axel och höll sina armar runt min nacke. Jag ville aldrig släppa honom igen, jag hade precis fått min son tillbaka, inte en chans att jag skulle släppa honom igen.

"Det är lugnt James, jag kan ta honom", vid dem orden tittade James tveksamt på mig, jag log försäkrande och kysste honom mjukt. "Jag är hans mamma, jag klarar det här."

Jag fortsatte gå, men kände hur James drog mig tillbaka. Jag stod snart ansikte mot ansikte med honom, och kände för första gången på nästan två år hans andedräkt emot min hud.

"Jag känner likadant för dig som jag gjorde för ett år sen", sa han då, dem bruna ögon visade hur sorgsen han varit, men hur han samtidigt gått vidare med sitt liv och lyckats vara en bra pappa till Kyle, när jag inte var där och kunde hjälpa honom.

"Och jag älskar dig James", vi kysste varandra ömt och gick sedan tillsammans ut till Zoe och Sirius, dessa stod och pratade lågt med varandra, och vi störde nog ett väldigt vackert ögonblick mellan dem två.

"Kom igen nu turturduvor", sa James högt och ljudligt, vilket fick Sirius att hoppa till medans Zoe bara skrattade, gick sedan fram till mig.

"Kom till Zoe", sa hon till Kyle, denna log emot henne men rörde sig inte en millimeter utan höll ett fast grepp om min hals, jag började undra om han inte förstod mer än jag trodde.

"Jag tar honom, Zoe", sa jag då och log emot henne, och tänkte tillbaka på det sista jag sa till henne, och rodnade. "Förlåt för sist."

Hon sa inget utan log bara emot mig, slängde en blick på Kyle som höll på att somna. Sirius och James stod längre bort och pratade, och pekade ibland på mig och Zoe.

"Skönt att ha dig tillbaka", hon gick över till James, och snart sprang Sirius fram till mig och gav mig en kyss på kinden.

"Nu ska vi se", han sträckte fram armarna emot Kyle och sa med barnslig röst, kom till farbror Tramptass, men inte ens nu rörde han sig utan gav bara Sirius en blick som tydligt sa: tror du verkligen att jag går på den? Hur gammal tror du jag är, ett?

Genast började han muttra något om att den ungen hade blivit mammig bara på några timmar, ungefär lika lång tid som det tog för James att bli kär i mig. Sedan gick han över till Zoe, han såg väldigt sårad ut och därför började Zoe trösta honom, men vi visste alla att han skojade. Jag visste inte ens om Sirius kunde bli sårad på riktigt, eller jo om Zoe blev det men inte annars.

"Ska vi åka eller?" sa jag då och genast började dem andra göra allting iordning.

Jag tittade lekfullt på Kyle, denna jollrade glatt. Kanske var han glad över att ha sin mamma, eller så var det bara jag som hoppades att han var det. Jag var avundsjuk på Zoe, hon hade varit som en mamma för honom, kanske skulle han tänka på mig som en faster eller något istället. Jag tittade för ett ögonblick över på Zoe som gick omkring och fixade det sista tillsammans med dem andra.

"Du vet att jag är din mamma eller hur?" frågade jag Kyle, denna stoppade bara in händerna i min mun, vilket fick mig att skratta.

"Mamma", sa han sedan högt och ljudligt.

"Jag tänkte väl det", jag kysste honom på huvudet igen. "Jag älskar dig med."

**Alla**

Efter det hade allt gått fort, och alla skyndade sig ut från huset med deras mellanstora resväskor. McGonagall underlättade det lite med en av hennes förtrollningar som gjorde väskorna lättare, men det var fortfarande lite otympligt. Alla kom överens med vart dem skulle träffas och sen transfererade dem sig därifrån och möttes igen någon kilometer från gränsen. Längre kunde man inte transferera sig, för det var för nära gränsen. Alla började gå tillsammans och Kyle klamrade sig fortfarande fast vid Bells. Sirius gick bredvid Zoe och James gick med en beskyddande arm runt Bells. Alla gick på ett långt led. Dem var tvungna att svänga höger för att kunna ta sig över på ett ställe som mugglarna inte bevakade. Det var en mur på högra sidan av dem, och en mur som svängde nittio grader från den andra, så den bildade en halv fyrkant.

Det skulle inte ta så lång tid att ta sig över gränsen till fots. Men när alla gått halvvägs stannade dem plötsligt till. Något började hända runt dem. Svarta skuggor dök upp från lite varstans och cirklade runt framför dem och bildade ett långt led med säkert femtio dödsätare. Skuggorna blev bara fler och fler. Bells ställde sig bredvid Dylan och räckte över Kyle till honom.

"Ta iväg honom till säkerheten! Skulle någonting hända med oss är du den enda att ta hand om honom som han känner. Jag litar på dig, Dylan. Skydda mitt barn!" Dylan nickade bara sakta innan han försvann. Alla ställde upp sig i ett led, dem också. Men dem stod med ryggarna mot muren och kollade utåt.

**Zoe**

Dylan tog sig därifrån med Kyle, men två minuter senare dök han upp igen. "Vad gör du här?" fräste Bells."Du ska ju ta hand om Kyle, vad har du gjort med honom?"

"Jag lämnade honom på det enda stället där han kunde vara säker, hos James föräldrar. Ingen kommer hitta honom där."

Bells sa inget mer, både mr och mrs Potter var skickliga trollkarlar och han skulle trivas hos dem, det visste hon lika bra som jag gjorde. Jag kunde säga att oddsen var emot oss, det visste vi alla. Skulle vi kunna klara det? Femtio dödsätare mot åtta andra? Jag vet om tillfällen där det varit ännu sämre odds, men då hade kämparna dött efter högst en vecka efteråt. Men nu var det lite bättre. Men inte bra. Femtio mot åtta. Femtio mot åtta. Femtio mot åtta. Det fick bära eller brista. Om vi tar ner någon dödsätare så lämnar vi inte världen utan att ha gjort den någon tjänst. Femtio mot åtta. Siffrorna rullade runt i mitt huvud. Det är klart det skulle kunna gå, men med att alla kom härifrån oskadda ...

Vi var för långt in på gränsen för att transferera oss därifrån. Dödsätarna tog några hotfulla steg framåt och vi visste att det var dags nu. De var många fler, men vi skulle kämpa så länge vi orkade. Vi kontrade med ett steg samtidigt som jag hörde en röst som ropade, jag tror det var Sirius.

"Nu kör vi!"

**_The End_**

**_Såå nu var även denna ficen slut! Men om ni gillar våra fics med OC som huvudpersoner så tycker jag att ni ska läsa nästa som kommer ut snart. Vi har börjat skriva på två nya, en med OC och en utan! Men lägger inte ut dem än, i alla fall  
vi vill tacka för alla kommentarer :) och kommer också säga att om vi får tillräckligt med kommentarer och människor som vill ha en fortsättning så kommer vi skriva en fortsättning. men då måste det vara några stycken som kommenterar. I alla fall, tack igen :D och ha det bra ;P _**

**_Kram&Puss // GroowyBells&Devilofnight_**


End file.
